The Other Side
by AmberEyes90
Summary: How are Doc and Waverly managing? Where did the others go and how are Wynonna and Nedley going to find and save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Doc felt the heat surround him before he opened his eyes. He looked around and found the red-hot flames all around, his wrists shackled to the brimstone walls as he was looking out at Waverly wrapped up tight in a stone tree limb, she was unconscious. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he took a breath, knowing that if he lost his head it would all be over. He needed to remember why he was here; he was here to save Waverly. To help give Wynonna a little happiness that she truly deserved to have. He was there because of Wynonna. He looked up again this time not only Waverly was there but there was a figure sprawled on the ground in front of him, covered in blood, unmoving. Wynonna. his heart dropped in his chest seeing the woman before him. No, this was hell, they would be torturing him with everything they possibly could. He shook his head. He needed to focus he told himself again, but instead of the image leaving he found a tiny body, lying next to Wynonna who now laid with blood covering her torso. He could feel himself ready to break, if anything ever happened to Wynonna or their daughter, he knew he would never live through it. He shook his head again. No, this was fake. Wynonna was safe still in the real world. She was going back to the others, she would be working to find a way to help, and Alice was far away. There was no way she could ever get hurt. The images faded leaving him still chained to the wall with the unconscious Waverly.

"Well, you must be something special." He heard a voice making him look to his left as a tall man in red robes sauntered closer. "Although you weren't able to break my power so easily before."

"Bulshar." Doc said with a hoarse voice.

"Well I've lost some power since being relocated here, thanks to those two idiot Earps." Bulshar looked at Waverly, reaching out.

"Don't you touch her." Doc half growled out. "You leave her alone; this is not Waverly's doing. You started this when you decided it was a good idea to go up against Wyatt."

"And you've been destined for here ever since you turned your back on Wyatt." He grinned. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here with all your old friends who are so anxious to see you." He waved his hand, letting the shackles open as a gate showed up off to the side as Doc slowly stood. "They're all very excited to welcome you home and to get a taste of such a pure, delicious little angel." He said as he walked over running his hand over Waverly's cheek. Doc charged but Bulshar disappeared. "Enjoy." He's voice echoed around the room as the gate opened and men and women pushed through the opening, growling and charging for Waverly. They were all the people he and Wyatt had gone after during their travels.

Doc stepped in swinging, ready to be torn apart if it kept Waverly safe. He was soon becoming overwhelmed as the others pushed farther and farther one slipped passed him, heading straight for Waverly. He couldn't get to the demon in time, but he paused seeing the demon get kicked in the face. He saw a face he never thought he'd see again nor that he'd be glad to see. Doc was reminded he was in the middle of a fight when he was punched in the chest. He fought to catch his breath as he turned fighting back.

"Keep focused or you'll be taken down and Waverly will be no more." Bobo said as he fought at Doc's side. In a matter of minutes, the others were pushed back, stalking back and forth trying to figure out how to beat the two men. "What is she doing here?"

"She was dragged into the doors to the garden after Wynonna killed Bulshar." Doc said quickly before he punched one demon who came too close.

"And why are you here? Don't tell me the great Doc Holiday was taken down by the demon Clootie." He tisked, earning a dark look from Doc. "We need to get her out of here. It's just a matter of time before they wear us down and get to her."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Doc asked as the two men stood eyeing the demons. Bobo turned, slamming his fist into the stone several times, making it crack off it's pedestal.

"We carry her." He said with a smirk. Doc gave a shrug; it was the only idea they had so far. The two men reached out grabbing part of the limb before they felt the heat run up their arms before a bright light exploded behind their eyes. "What the hell was that shit?" Bobo growled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Like I know." Doc responded as he did the same. The two blinked until their eyes focused, and they froze. They weren't standing on brimstone; they weren't surrounded by heat blistering their skin. "What the hell is this?"

"Like I know." Bobo growled looking around, ready to attack the first thing he saw coming at them.

Doc turned and found Waverly laying unconscious on the green grass; the stone limbs gone. He reached out tentatively before he touched her neck, and nothing happened. He felt for her pulse before he sighed. "She's still alive."

"As far as we know we could be in some dream land in our heads while we're being torn apart." Bobo said as Doc stood and looked around.

"Why would they put us in a dream in purgatory? Why would they put us in a dream at all? Doesn't Clootie like to watch the suffering?" Doc asked watching as people walked along the streets giving them only glances as they walk past.

"Well what do you suggest?" Bobo asked.

Doc paused and looked at Waverly. "If this is real or a dream the best place for her is the homestead." He said looking at cars that drove passed. Bobo knelt checking over Waverly to make sure she was in one piece.

"You take her there; I won't be able to get on the land." Bobo said as Doc knelt beside him. "I'll look around and see what I can find about where we are."

"Once she's safe I'll meet you at the edge of the homestead." Doc said making Bobo nod as he watched his old nemesis pull Waverly into his arms and carry her off in the direction of the homestead.

Bobo started towards the town, wandering the streets looking around at the people who looked at him but continued to walk. He walked over to the bar; it was always the place to find his kind of people. He stopped as the doors closed behind him. He looked around before his eyes fell on a man hunched over the counter.

"What are you doing here?" The man said before he turned to look at Bobo. "I heard what you've done, you have no right being here."

"W-Wyatt?" Bobo asked, in shock seeing the man he had loved so much, the man who had abandoned him all those years ago after shooting him in order to stop Clootie. "How is this possible?" He whispered to himself. If Wyatt was here, it could only mean they had entered another field. If he was here then that meant the other Earps were here, including Ward." He turned and left, he needed to stop Doc from going to the homestead, Ward still would want nothing to do with Waverly, he could possibly make things worse. Wyatt was on his heels, but he continued running until he caught up with Doc holding Waverly. "Stop!" He called making Doc turn and look at him confused before her caught sight of Wyatt behind him and he froze.

Wyatt came to a stop as Bobo, stopped beside Doc. "Doc… What…?" He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Who is that? What did you two do?"

"Stop." Bobo said making Wyatt pause.

"What's going on?" Doc asked looking between the two.

"He knows who we are. He knows we don't belong here." Bobo explained. "We're in another plain, the paradise." He glanced at the unconscious girl in Doc's arms. "Waverly must have brought us here."

"She's not conscious. How would she be able to do that?" Doc asked.

"I don't know, but we can't take her to the home stead." Bobo told him. "Ward will do whatever he can to get rid of her. She won't be safe there."

"What do you know about the homestead?" Wyatt asked looking at the two men. Doc knelt and gently laid Waverly on the ground before he walked a couple steps closer only to have Wyatt pull his pistol and point it at them. "There is no way you two could be here. What did you do? Did you hurt that poor woman? I told you making deals with the devil led to nothing good." He told Doc.

"It led to your great-great granddaughter." Doc said holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "This is her younger half-sister. There's a whole lot of bad going on right now, and we need to get her back to her sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ward." Bobo said. "Ward's wife had an affair with the angel Julian. This is the product of that affair." He explained.

"She sacrificed herself while fighting with her sister in order to kill Clootie. But she does not belong here, she belongs at home with her sister." Doc said making Wyatt look at him again. "This whole thing is crazy." He shook his head looking at Bobo, who stood ready to protect Waverly as figures came closer.

"Wyatt, what's going on over here?" They heard a man asked as they spread out.

"Robert…" They heard a female voice making him turn to see a tall young woman, her hair loose as she looked at him tears in her eyes. "How…?"

"Willa, what are you doing?" Another voice called out; a voice Bobo knew well. He leveled his eyes on the man as they glared at each other. "Get back, he's the worst of them all."

"No." Willa said as she stepped closer, not taking her eyes from Bobo. "He's not. He's nothing like any of the others."

"Willa." Bobo said as she walked to stand in front of him. He slowly reached out to touch her cheek, but he stopped himself. He turned back to Wyatt. "There's too much shit going on to deal with this right now." He half growled.

They heard movement making everyone look at Waverly as she held her head and slowly tried to push herself up. "Easy darlin'." Doc said as he jumped to her side, helping her sit up.

"What is she doing here?" Willa asked looking at the young woman as Bobo stood between them.

"She is the reason we're here." Bobo said. "She helped bring down Clootie."

"Doc?" Waverly asked weakly. "What's going on? Where's Wynonna? Did we win?"

"We're still working on the first part." He told her as she leaned against him. "Wynonna isn't here, but I'm sure she's back home kicking someone's ass to find a way to you."

"I feel so weak." She said softly as she laid her head against his chest as he held her up.

"We need a place for her to rest." Doc said as he held her close.

"Bring her to the bar. She can rest there while we talk about this nonsense, you're going on about." Wyatt said as he put his pistol away.

"Doc." Waverly said worried.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He told her as he pulled her into his arms and walked with the Earp generations back to the bar. Bobo walked with him; he was ready to stop anything from getting to Waverly as Doc carried her. Once at the bar, Wyatt told him to take her up to one of the rooms upstairs and followed with Bobo and Willa. The two stood in the hall talking about what had happened while Wyatt followed Doc into the room where he gently laid Waverly on the bed. She complained as he laid her down. "Relax, you'll be fine, darlin' just rest up and we'll find a way to get you back to Wynonna."

"You too." She said as she blinked looking at him. "You have to go back too. For Wynonna and Alice." She said softly. "They need you."

Doc nodded. "Then we'll find a way, but for now you need to rest. We don't know what going through the door has done." She nodded weakly. "Rest, Waverly." He sat on the side of the bed until she fell asleep. He pulled a blanket up over her.

"Is this another one of your girls?" Wyatt asked watching how tender Doc was treating Waverly.

"No. She's more like a sister, a very good friend." He said as he stood to face his old friend. "Wyatt…" he paused. "I truly am sorry for how-."

"You have no need to apologize. I understand why you made the choice you did, although I greatly disagree with it, I do understand." Wyatt said before he sighed. "I know you Doc; I know you wouldn't cause anyone harm unless it was the last resort. Who is this girl exactly and what is going on?"

"Everything from earlier is true. Ward's wife Michelle met Julian, a friend of Juan Carlo, and they had a daughter." Doc said.

"How have you and Robert ended up here. I had heard what deeds he has done, how is he here?" Wyatt asked glancing at the door. "You said something about Clootie."

"A seal was made for each of the widows and one for Clootie himself." Doc explained as he told Wyatt the story of everything that had happened from the moment Wyatt had left him when it looked as Doc was done from this world. Wyatt listened as Doc gave him the rundown of how he had managed to escape the well. He left out the part about Wynonna's pregnancy, or his other poor decision of becoming a vampire but as soon as he finished.

"You've been helping my great-great granddaughter?" Doc nodded.

"She's reminds me of you. She's as temperamental as you, loves shooting things." Doc told him. "We made an agreement that I would help her break the curse."

Wyatt nodded. "You truly are a different man." He said looking at Waverly.

"I need your help, Wyatt. Waverly and Wynonna deserve to have some happiness in a life full of pain and loss. Help me get her back to Wynonna."

Wyatt gave a nod. "I will help you. I know the deeds and that you both are not supposed to be here, but I would like to see you change that." Doc gave a nod. "We'll work on a plan once she wakes."

"She sleeping?" Bobo asked as he leaned in the doorway, Willa standing by him not looking exactly happy.

"She's weak, it must have to do with the stone limb." Doc nodded. "We'll have to just wait and see how she does. Wyatt has agreed to help get her home."

"Is that right?" Bobo asked looking at the man he had idolized. "And at what cost to the ones actually wanting to help for nothing?" Bobo looked at Wyatt hard as Doc shook his head.

"What could be the cost? We are stuck here." Doc told him. "We end up in hell, where we would be anyway? Would you rather leave Waverly stuck here and Wynonna alone?" Bobo looked at him a minute before he gave a half growling sound. "Until she wakes up, we should go over ideas. When she wakes, we'll have an idea and won't have to wait any longer."

"Good idea, and what are your brilliant ideas Henry?" Bobo asked sarcastically.

"Not like you're doing anything to help, Bobo." Doc said using the name as if it was a curse. The two men glaring at each other.

"For now, maybe it would be helpful if you two rested while you can." Wyatt said stepping between them. "Once this starts, you may not get any peace for a while, if ever." Doc and Bobo looked at each other one more time. "Go get a drink or something." Wyatt sighed as he pushed the two out, shutting the door behind him as he took the two men and Willa down to the bar. After several drinks the two sat on a couch, Doc, had pulled his hat down to cover his face as Bobo sat with Willa, talking softly. Everyone looked over as Doc sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He rubbed his face before he walked over to get more whisky.

"What's his problem?" Willa asked watching as Doc took the bottle instead of the shot that had been poured for him. Bobo watched as Doc ran his hand through his hair again, looking at the bar counter. Bobo looked at his lap. "Robert?" Willa asked.

"Nightmares I would guess." He said as the other Earps looked from Bobo to Doc as he took another drink from the bottle. Willa stood to go over, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't."

"Why? Maybe he just needs to talk." She said making him give a small smile.

Bobo shook his head, looking over at Doc again before back to the Earp woman he had fallen in love with. He had an idea what the famous gunslinger had been dreaming of. He had been through the nightmares himself; he had lived them in hell. "Not this time." He told her. "You'll make things worse."

"What do you mean I'll make it worse?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at him hard.

Bobo sat up and looked at her, the look that dared her to fight him. "Because you and Waverly look like her."

"Her?" Willa asked furrowing her brows. "You mean Wynonna? Are you saying…?"

"Sit and leave him be." Bobo told her as Wyatt looked between the couple and Doc still drinking. "Wynonna's only part of that man's nightmares, you have no idea what the demon has sent us through. Leave him be." He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to help the other man. Even after everything they had been through and done to each other they knew the pain the other had been through and were still being tortured with.

"What are you talking about, Robert. What has the demon done to you?" Wyatt asked from the chair beside the couch.

"There are things in hell that are more painful than being beaten. Between hell and what Clootie forced us to see when he was resurrected…" He shook his head. "None of you have any idea of what it's like to be ripped apart without even being touched."

"No we just know all about being attacked and ripped apart for real." Another one of the Earps said glaring at Bobo.

Bobo lunged, only a step, the action to show he was pissed before he walked over to where Doc stood. "Should probably be sober when you decide to stay here." He said as he grabbed the bottle, taking a swig. "It doesn't help anyway." Doc looked at him as he took the bottle back. "You saw her, didn't you?" Doc looked at him furrowed brow. "You saw her dead, ripped apart." Doc glared at him.

"Shut up." Doc told him quietly.

"You need to face it, or it will rip you apart. It will break you." Bobo said taking a drink from the bottle. "Take it from the broken."

"I don't need you're pep talk." Doc told him again taking the bottle back. "Leave me alone, Bobo before I rip you apart myself." He threatened.

"Like to see you try." Bobo growled as the two squared off.

"That's enough." Wyatt said as he moved to break them up as they swung at each other.

"Bobo? Doc?" Waverly asked weakly as she held the railing, climbing down the stairs. The two men turned as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Waverly, what are you doing?" Doc asked as he went to her side.

"We need to get back to Wynonna, you know her, she's going to be going around shooting everything if we aren't there. And she won't get Alice if we're not there. You can't let Alice grow up away from her parents. It's not fair. It's just not fair." She said as tears started to stream down her face before she hugged Doc.

"We'll get back to them both." Doc said softly before they heard a commotion outside making them all go to the doors to see what was going on.

"Wyatt." An Earp said as he looked back at Wyatt as his eyes scanned the people running around the streets confused. "What's going on?"

"Chaos." Wyatt said. "These people are not departed. In a plain of paradise there's no need for laws, we work together and are happy with our loved ones. Throwing everyone in the same area, whether chosen good or bad will cause chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Doc." They heard. "Oh my god, Doc!" They looked over to where Nichole, and Jeremy ran over beside Robin. "Thank god!" Jeremy smiled happily as he pulled Doc into a tight hug.

"Waves." Nichole breathed as they held each other.

"What is going on?" Nichole asked looking at Doc. "Bobo? What the hell are you doing here? You stay away." She glared.

"He's not here to hurt anyone." Doc said as he looped his fingers into his pockets. "Where's Wynonna?" He asked as he looked at the people running around. "Is Wynonna with you?"

"No, I don't think so. She drugged us." Nichole said putting her hands on her hips.

Waverly put her hand on her arm. "She only did that because she didn't want any of you to get hurt, the same reason she locked Doc in the barn." She looked at Doc who just looked at her, he had known why, he knew Wynonna better than she knew herself. "If she's not here…. Doc she's alone."

"We have to find the door now." Doc said.

"We will." Bobo said as he glared at the people. He walked over, leaping onto the roof of the nearest car. "Shut it!" He roared making the people freeze and look at him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. He pushed his demonic power forward, showing off his red gaze as they all quieted and looked at him. "You all know who I am, I want to know what the hell happened, how did you get here?"

"I heard a piercing scream and then I woke up here." One said. Bobo looked at her before he looked over at Doc and the others.

"A scream?" Doc asked as he stepped to the side of the car as Bobo crouched. "After Waverly was pulled into the doors there was a screech, nearly made me deaf, knocked me and Wynonna to the ground."

"It must have been some demon." Bobo mused.

"But if it was a demon then it wouldn't have come from here." Jeremy said as he and the others walked closer. "So then the doors don't open to the garden."

"That's possible." Doc nodded. "Waverly had been pulled in. When I walked through, I woke up in hell. The doors don't lead to paradise."

"Then Wynonna…" Waverly said.

"Is alone with a demon from hell that managed to send every person in town, here." Doc said as the fear and worry filled him and Waverly.

"But why?" Jeremy asked. "Why send people to Paradise? I mean if it's a demon from hell wouldn't it want everyone in hell to suffer or something? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything but-."

"Jeremy." Doc said making the young man look at him, shutting his mouth. "Wyatt." He said looking at the group or Earps to the side listening and watching.

"Wyatt?" Jeremy asked. "You mean…"

"Yes, Wyatt Earp, now focus, Jeremy." Waverly said as she took a breath. "We have to take this step by step and get back to help Wynonna."

"Before she becomes a permanent part of the departed." Bobo said earning a glare from the friends. "Touchy."

"We need to keep order." Doc said looking at the frightened people. "If we have them going crazy it'll only make things worse." Waverly climbed onto the car, standing beside Bobo who was still crouched as she looked out at the people.

"Okay." She called out calling everyone's attention to her. "This is what's going to happen. You're all going to sit tight here, find a place and hunker down and let us work this out. We will get you all back home, but you must do what we say. If you don't, I will let Wynonna loose on each and every one of you." The group went completely silent and still. "Now unless you have any information about seeing or hearing anything other than the screech, go find your place to sit until we figure this out." The people moved off quietly together. Doc reached out to help her off the car as she smiled. "When you want things done always threaten people with Wynonna." Doc smirked as the friends chuckled in agreement.

"So now what?" Nichole asked looking at the others.

"We figure out how to find the door." Doc said as a young woman walked closer.

"Chrissy..." Waverly said as she stopped tears falling. "What's wrong?"

"My dad… he's not here." She said looking afraid. "Is he…?"

Nichole touched her arm, "No, if he's not with everyone, then he's probably with Wynonna. Go settle, we'll let you know as soon as we know anything." She nodded and walked away. "Well that's good news."

"Nedley's with Wynonna." Waverly said.

Doc nodded. "At least she's not completely alone." He readjusted his hat. "Let's get working." He walked back into the bar making everyone follow him as they started trying to formulate a plan.

"You know it takes time." Nichole said crossing her arms as she stood with the other friends as they watched Doc walk back and forth in the middle of the bar. "You just have to be patient."

"I am being patient." Doc said as he paced.

"This really is him being patient." Waverly said with a small smirk. She saw Doc look at her with a small smirk as he continued to pace.

"Jeremy's a genius, I'm sure the information at the station will be enough to work some idea and figure out where the door is. It took him five hours to figure out where Bulshar was buried." Bobo snapped his head at that. "Yes, we found your little hidey spots." She said sarcastically to Bobo who just looked at her. "The point is he will find it."

"You really believe this Jeremy will find it?" Wyatt asked as he dropped into his own seat beside Willa.

"He's a genius. He's been able to help us so much. We just have to give him time and with Doc pacing, it'll just make it take longer." Nichole said looking at Doc.

"You jump at the wrong spot you'll never get to see that tiny little bundle of joy of yours." Bobo said making Doc glare at him. "At least not until whatever demon is out there, breaks through the barrier and gets her." Doc lunged at him as Bobo snarled, Wyatt put a hand on Bobo's shoulder to make him sit back as Waverly jumped in front of Doc to stop him.

"He's not worth it." Waverly told him as she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "Doc, come on, you know he's just being a giant dick." She said glaring at the grinning Bobo. "Doc." She said more forceful before he stepped back and walked away, throwing a chair as he went. Waverly rounded on Bobo, anger flaring in her eyes. "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met. Was that really necessary?"

Bobo grinned at her. "He keeps pacing he'll jump at the first opportunity and he'll screw everything up all because of girl and someone to screw."

Waverly leaned forward. "I remember you doing a lot of things that screwed everything up for you, all for a girl and someone to screw." The two stared at each other as she smiled, daring him to deny it. He clicked his teeth before he sat back in the seat and she straightened.

Wyatt looked between the two still looking at each other before he walked towards the bar where Doc was rummaging through the bottles as the others sat taunting each other. Wyatt leaned on the bar looking at Doc as he stood with a bottle of Whisky in each hand. He looked at Wyatt a minute before he popped open the top of the one bottle. "Robert has always known how to get under your skin."

"One of these days I'll rip into his." Doc said roughly.

"What was Robert talking about?"

"It's nothing." Doc said taking another drink.

Wyatt smirked. "I may not have seen you in many years, but I still know how to read you. You're still the John Henry I knew all those years ago. So why don't you tell me about this woman that gotten you all troubled and why Robert's words made you so angry."

Doc looked at him. "I'm not troubled over a woman." Doc scoffed. Wyatt smirked at his friend.

"Well considering in all the time I've known you I've never seen you get this angry over words exchanged about a woman." Wyatt watched as Doc looked at him. "What is it?"

Doc looked at the bottle in his hands. "It wasn't about the woman. It was about a little girl." Wyatt furrowed his brow trying to understand.

"A little girl? A child? Doc, do you have a child?" Wyatt asked, part of him not surprised, knowing his friend's history with women.

Doc gave a little smirk. "She's five months old now." He said.

"And her mother?" Wyatt asked. "Are you with her?"

"It's complicated." Doc said taking another drink.

"Complicated? Do you love her?" Wyatt asked and watched as Doc looked down at the bottle in his hand.

Doc looked up after a minute with a small smirk as he gave a nod. "I do. Wyatt, I've never loved any woman the way I do her. I felt it the moment I saw her."

"Then it's not complicated." Wyatt shrugged.

"Oh, it is very complicated. I may know what I feel for her, but she may not exactly feel the same." He took another swig.

"She does." They turned to see Waverly walking over with a little smile. "She loves you."

"And how do you know this?" Doc asked with a doubtful look.

Waverly smirked as she leaned on the counter next to Wyatt. "Because I know my sister. Besides I made her admit it." She looked pleased with herself.

"Wait, your sister?" Wyatt asked looking confused. Before he looked at Doc. "Doc…"

Doc gave a little smirk. "It wasn't like I planned it." He explained. "Wynonna's special, and during all of this if you get to meet her, you'll understand. You'll also understand why she deserves so much more that the life she had been dealt because of your choice." He looked at Waverly. "What do you mean you made her admit it?"

Waverly smirked at him. "I got her to admit it several times. When she was dealing with the pregnancy you gave her that note. We were talking about how to deal with everything and I got her to admit that she loves you. She wanted you to be there with her, to be part of everything." Doc just looked at her. "She's always loved you but you of all people know how she is."

"I do indeed." Doc nodded.

"And when we get back there you and her are going to go get your little girl and let her live a happy life with her mama and daddy." She said. "So, let Bobo be a dick. When we get back, we'll just have to tell Wynonna and the two of you can kick his ass… again."

Doc smirked. "That does sound like a wonderful time." Waverly smirked at him.

"So, let me get this straight." Wyatt said looking between them. "You and my great-great granddaughter? Doc."

"Wyatt." Doc said.

Wyatt smirked and shook his head as he chuckled softly. "There's no need. I can see it all over your face. You've changed. And for the better." He gave a small smirk. "I still can't believe the great lady's man Doc Holiday has a kid. Tell me about your little girl."

Doc gave a little smirk as he looked at the smiling Waverly. "We had to send her away the day she was born." Waverly said as Doc looked down at the bottle again. "Bulshar was revived and the revenants were looking to use her as currency to get in his good graces, he wanted to eat her to gain strength then the conclave wanted to use her as a killing machine because of who her parents were. Even with all of us there with her she wouldn't be safe. So, she was sent to be with our aunt as far from the triangle as possible until we could end Bulshar and make it safe for her to be home."

"What did you name her?" Wyatt asked softly, seeing the pain on Doc's face.

"Wynonna gave her, her name." Doc told him. "Named her Alice Michelle. After our mothers." He smirked as he remembered looking down at his daughter. "She was the tiniest thing; she had her mama's looks."

"I think she'll have your eyes." Waverly said softly making both men look at her. "She opened her eyes when Wynonna was holding her, before I had to go. She had blue eyes, like really blue. I don't think they're going to change. But we'll have to wait and see when we get back."

"I got it!" Jeremy yelled as he and Robin ran into the bar out of breath. Everyone walked over as he laid a map of the ghost river triangle on the table. "I found it." He grinned happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I got it!" Jeremy yelled as he and Robin ran into the bar out of breath. Everyone walked over as he laid a map of the ghost river triangle on the table. "I found it." He grinned happily.

"Where?" Nichole asked looking at the map.

"Okay so I was thinking about everything we knew about the steps and how we found them, but only certain people could see them. And I was thinking if we're looking for the doorway home, wouldn't it-."

"Jeremy." Doc, Waverly and Nichole scolded making him pause and looked at them.

"Yeah, right, sorry." He looked back at the map. "The door to hell was here, so logically wouldn't they be in the same place here? I mean it's a place no one ever wanders so why wouldn't it be there too."

"Jeremy, you're a genius." Nichole smirked making him smile. "I'm going to need to get a gun, I didn't have anything on me when Wynonna decided to drug us." She said looking at Doc. "Speaking of, where're your pistols?"

"With Wynonna." He said looking at the map again. "You're sure it will be there?"

"I'm pretty sure." Jeremy nodded.

"What if it requires a key? I mean in order to open it Bulshar used peacemaker." Waverly said.

"Peacemaker?" Wyatt asked. "How did a demon get a hold of Peacemaker?"

Doc and Bobo looked at him. "He broke her." Bobo said as Wyatt looked confused.

"He had us in an illusion." Doc said. "He ran her through dying over and over again, while I was trapped under a house. She went to the barn and ran into him." Doc nodded to Bobo. "When she finally got me out, we went to leave through the door, and he changed things. He tortured her with illusions of us dead and her being alone."

"He knows our worst fears as soon as he gets in your head." Bobo said. "If he's hanging around, there's no telling what he'll throw at us."

"Then we'll have to kill him first." Doc said.

Wyatt nodded. "Let's go check it out." The group left together to look at the area Jeremy had figured out. "Is this the place?" Wyatt asked as he and the other Earps looked around.

"Oh yeah." Jeremy said as he, Robin, Nichole and Waverly stopped, staring at the steps. As the others turned and Doc looked up at the doors at the top.

"It's just like the ones back home." Waverly said.

"How has no one ever seen these?" Willa asked as she stepped up next to the others.

"You can see it?" Waverly asked and watched Willa nod, staring at the stairs. Doc stepped forward. "Wait." Waverly said grabbing his arm. "We don't know if it's like the stairs at home. What if it locks you in and no one else can go, or what if it's not what we think it is?"

"One way to find out darlin'." He smirked as he stepped onto the first step, then the second, then the third. "Nothing's happening." He told them as he stopped and looked at them.

"I think we need the key." Waverly said as she stood by the stairs looking at the slit in the stone. "Here. this is where Bulshar had peacemaker. I pulled it and gave it to Wynonna to fight." She looked up as Doc knelt. "That's when the barrier went up."

"We'll figure it out." He told her.

"We should head back to town and see if we can figure this out." Nichole said looking at Doc who nodded. "We need to be careful; we don't need anyone getting pulled anywhere or killed." Again, he nodded, and they made their way back to town.

"What's this about peacemaker and a key?" One of the Earps asked as they walked.

"The key to open the doors is the flaming sword." Waverly explained. "It's really peacemaker. When you put it in that slot on the stairs it opens the doors."

"One problem though we don't have peacemaker." Doc said. "Wynonna has it."

Wyatt looked at the group. "There has to be another way to open it."

"Maybe we can replicate it." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"You're not going to fool an angelic relic." Bobo said with a look as they made their way back to the bar. The meeting place for the Earps, like a War room. Willa, Ward and Wyatt stayed with Bobo, Doc and the others while the other Earps went back to the homestead. Jeremy had set up at the bar counter, trying to figure out some way to help. Doc sat beside him with a bottle of whisky while the others found a place to rest for a while.

The next morning Doc was looking at the directions Jeremy had written down about the sword, the size shape and feel. He needed to find a short sword that matched his description. It may not open the doors, but it might help in some way. It was their only theory and it was better than sitting around complaining and waiting for another idea that might never come. He put his hat on as Bobo watched him and the others slept where they sat.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Bobo asked as he walked over quietly.

"Jeremy figured out the details about the sword. Our best option right now is to try to fool it, even if it doesn't work, maybe it'll do something helpful." Doc said as he folded the papers and put them in his pockets. "I'm off to see a witch about a sword. Let them know if they wake up." Bobo nodded as Doc left. For everything the two had been through the hate and bullying on both sides had caused them to hate each other but now was their best chance to a better future, even if Bobo was still dead, he could have a better eternal life and he would finally be done helping his angel. He looked back at Willa who was curled up on the couch, he made his way over and sat back in his spot letting his own mind wander.

Waverly stretched as she shifted in her seat on another couch where she had fallen asleep leaning on Nichole. She looked around before she furrowed her brow. "Where's Doc?" She asked looking at Bobo. "What's going on?" She asked worried.

"Relax." Bobo said. "He went to talk to the iron witch. If everyone from purgatory was brought here, then she should be here as well. You little nerd friend has discovered the dimensions of the sword. They are going to see what they get trying to fool an angelic relic. Probably going to blow up in their faces."

"It's hope." Waverly said. "It's something that we can grasp and hope to be able to at least get through to Wynonna. Maybe we can get through and then we can all come up with an idea or something." She shrugged. "But we have to try, don't we?" She looked at Willa. "Just like there's a hope that you'll be able to stay with her. We don't know if it's possible or if everything will be gone, but there's hope." She gave a small smile as she looked back at him. "I hope you get to stay. You deserve some happiness, some real happiness." Bobo looked at her as he gave a small smile the doors opened making the two look over at Doc walking in with something wrapped in cloth.

"She made one?" Bobo asked as he and Waverly stood and walked over to him.

"Well she didn't get much of a choice in the matter." Doc told them.

"What did you do the woman?" They heard looking over as Wyatt walked over.

Doc shook his head. "We have had several run ins with this woman. I merely spoke with her."

"I hope you hit her at least once. Wynonna and me never got the chance since the baby was coming and we needed that bullet." Waverly said crossing her arms.

"I did not hit her. I told her we are working on getting everyone home and therefore required her assistance and if she declined or screwed up, she would be stuck here or worse forever." Doc explained.

Waverly shrugged as Wyatt raised a brow looking between the two. "Why do you not like this woman? What did she do?"

"She erased Wynonna from existence. While she was pregnant with Alice." Waverly answered. "It wasn't pretty for any of us." She looked back at Doc. "So what do we do now?"

"I would assume we use the sword." Bobo said making her give him a look. "We should go, if this does do something it will give us time to figure out a next step."

"Look at you being all positive." Waverly smiled. "I'll wake up Nichole." She said turning back to her girlfriend while Wyatt woke Willa and Ward, Doc woke Jeremy who woke Robin. "Ok let's go." She smiled ad Doc nodded and they made their way to where they had found the stairs the day before.

Doc unwrapped the blade and showed it to Bobo. "Look about right?"

"It does." He nodded.

"Let's see what this does." Doc said as he stepped towards the stairs. He found the slit and slid the blade into it, stepping back and looking up at the doors. Nothing happened. "Damn." He sighed heavily. This was their best thought, they had nothing else to grasp at.

"Let me try." Waverly said as she stepped forward. "I have angel blood. Maybe it'll help."

"It's worth a try." Jeremy agreed. Doc pulled the sword and handed it to Waverly to try as he stepped back.

They watched as Waverly took a breath and looked at the blade. "I know you don't want to open but please, help us out here." She told the sword. "Please work." She whispered as she pushed the blade into the slot. She stepped back glancing at Doc before the doors slowly creaked open. Doc grabbed Waverly to stop her from going up the stairs.

"Last time you were pulled in." He said. "Stay here." She just nodded as she stepped back next to Nichole.

"You too." Bobo said. "As much as I really, really hate to admit it, you two are the best options to get people where they need to be." He said before he made his way up the stairs. He paused only a moment before he reached out to touch the light. Just as his hand touched it, he was thrown from the stairs, landing on his back by the group.

"Robert!" Willa gasped as she ran over to him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bobo." Waverly said worried as she followed her sister.

"What did you do?" Willa asked glaring at Waverly.

Bobo rested his hand over hers that was on his chest. "Not Waverly." He said. "She opened the way."

"Doc?" They heard making everyone look towards the doors. "Waverly?" The two looked at each other. "Is that you? Come on, you two better be fine." Doc took to the stairs and made it to the top as the light dulled. "Doc…."

"Wynonna." Doc said as he looked at her. She reached out to him. "don't." He said making her stop. "Bobo touched this, and it sent him flying. Don't touch this until we figure out what's going on." He told her making her nod.

"Waverly?" She asked.

Doc nodded. "She's fine. We had a little trouble, but we ran into Bobo and he lent a hand in getting her to safety."

"Bobo?" Wynonna asked confused. "Bobo de Ray? You…? He helped?"

"I have my moments, not all of us are Earp heroes." He called making Doc look over his shoulder at him before back at the barrier between him and Wynonna.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to figure out how to break this barrier. We had the sword replicated and it opened when Waverly put it in the slot."

"I've been trying to put peacemaker in the slot, and it hasn't worked at all over here. Nedley and me were looking around for anything more and the doors opened." She said. "What do we do?" She asked looking at the barrier before back to him. "Doc, I don't know what to do."

"You do what you do best." Doc said softly. "You fight. Wynonna, you fight until we break this barrier and then we will fix whatever is going on together." She nodded, the tears building in her eyes as she looked at him. "We will figure this out." She nodded again. "Just stay alive and fight."

"You too. I swear if you die… I'll come after you and kick your ass so hard… After I shoot that asshole Valdez right between the eyes for doing this."

Doc smirked. "I know you will." He paused making her give a little smirk. "We know we can open a way to communicate, we're halfway there." He told her. The light in the barrier began to brighten making them look at it. "No… damn it."

"We're out of time." She said softly before she looked at him. "You remember you have to fight too." Doc nodded.

Jeremy jumped. "The well." The others looked at him. "Doc the well. Wynonna, put peacemaker in the well." He called a second before the light blasted and Doc was thrown from the stairs, landing by the two young women sitting with Bobo.

"Doc." Waverly gasped as she checked on him as he tried to catch his breath a moment. "What happened?"

"The barrier was only cleared for a time." Wyatt said as he walked over, standing over Doc who was still laying on the ground. "That was Wynonna?" He asked.

"Yes." Doc said as he sat up.

"How is she?" Waverly asked.

Doc took a breath. "She's with Nedley and she's ready to shoot." He said looking at her as she smiled.

"Sounds like Wynonna." Waverly nodded as they stood. "So, what now?"

"If she was thrown like you, she's probably knocked out." Bobo said as he stood with Willa beside him. "We have to hope she heard the nerd before the barrier blasted you two."

Jeremy nodded, worried. "If this is working the way I think it is." Jeremy said wringing his hands. "Peacemaker isn't just a normal sword. It's an angelic artifact. It's going to want to be in an angelic place. So, if we're theoretically in the garden…"

"It will be here." Waverly said making him nod.

"It hasn't shown up yet, what makes you think it will show up all of a sudden?" Wyatt asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Wynonna's had it the whole time, so it is holding onto her. It's an old folklore that wells connect other planes of existence, many cultures-."

"Jeremy." Waverly said. "Focus."

"Right. So, if she throws it in the well, the disconnect from her and the connection to other plains could theoretically send it here." He said looking around.

"Well then." Wyatt said. "Lead the way to the well." The group headed to the Earp land, grabbing rope along the way, where they were excited to find the well was standing exactly in the same place as their plain. "So how do we know if it worked?"

"We have to see if peacemaker is at the bottom." Jeremy said looking at Doc with a sorrowful face. Doc and Bobo looked at each other a moment.

"I'll go." Waverly said. "It's the flaming sword now, and it'll be easier for me since I'm smaller than you guys."

"Peacemaker is part of our family." Willa said stepping forward. "I have every right to retrieve it."

"Last time you had peacemaker you nearly destroyed the world and almost had purgatory blown from the map." Waverly said looking at her. "I know you hate me because of what mama did but this isn't about us. This is about the world. Who knows what could be happening right now, there could be some demon worse than Bulshar going through that barrier right now to destroy Purgatory, to kill Nedley and our sister before it goes after the rest of the world filled with innocent people. So, you need to buck up and stop being a spoiled crazy little brat and work together." Waverly was breathing heavy as she finished.

"How dare you-." Ward stepped forward only to stop as Bobo stepped to Waverly's side with a deep growl.

"I told you, you harm her, and I will kill you." Bobo threatened, glaring at Ward.

"This is more than us." Waverly said looking at the others standing around. "My sister had her life ruined because of this curse. She lost so much and when she had a chance of happiness the curse forced her to give it up because of everything that kept happening that would screw things up more." She paused and shook her head. "She is on the other side ready to go to war by herself to protect everyone. We need to stop making this about us and make this about doing what we've all been doing for generations." She looked at the Earp line. "Fight for the innocent."

"Go." Wyatt nodded. "You're right, you'll have an easier time of it." Waverly nodded as Doc took the rope from one of the Earps. He tied it to the post before he made a loop at the other end.

"You put your foot in here and we'll lower you down. Once you have peacemaker, we'll pull you back up." He explained. "It's going to be hard to climb up yourself with a sword in one hand. Trust me it's hard enough just climbing out." He gave her a little smirk as she nodded with a slight smirk. Silently Bobo took the rope as Doc helped her get set and Bobo started lowering her into the well as Doc kept an eye on her as she disappeared towards the bottom.

Once she was on the bottom it took a moment before they heard her voice. "Got it!" Doc grabbed the rope and helped Bobo pull her up as Wyatt and another Earp joined in while Jeremy and Nichole helped her out of the well. She smiled as she held a bundle wrapped in a cloth. "Looks like Wynonna sent more than just peacemaker." She said as she held the bundle out as Wyatt reached out unwrapping it. He raised his brow seeing a short sword with a belt wrapped around it, the belt held two pistols and a knife.

Doc chuckled as he reached out to unravel the belt. "I guess she thought a gunslinger without guns isn't very helpful." Nichole smirked as Doc strapped the belt around his hips with a nod.

"I can't believe that worked." Jeremy said as he smiled brightly as the others looked at him making him go quiet.

"Now what?" Waverly asked.

"We put peacemaker in the stairs." Willa said with a little shrug. "Wont that break this?"

"Very clever." They heard, everyone who had a weapon pulling them. They watched as Bulshar materialized and walked over to them with a sly smile. "Very clever but very stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked. "How are you here?"

He smirked. "Well it was all thanks to your little angel there." Everyone glanced at Waverly. "When you took those two you opened a bridge connected the worlds of heaven and hell. It wasn't too hard to find. Now hand over peacemaker before you end up like your sister."

"You lost." Waverly said. "Wynonna killed you, she'll do it again."

"Not with that poison running through her. If she's not dead yet, she will be soon." He grinned.

Willa stepped forward. "Wynonna is the strongest woman I've met. She will live and she will come for you."

"And she'll kick your ass all over again." Waverly added. "I'm surprised you haven't learned yet. You don't mess with the Earp's." She glared at him.

"Ah, but you're no Earp." He said as he held his hand out. Suddenly Waverly whimpered as she fought her body. "You are only half the angel Julian was. You can't do anything, can you, little angel?" He smirked. "Now hand it over."

"You're not getting peacemaker!" Waverly yelled as her knees gave out making Willa grab her and stop her from hitting the ground too hard.

"Well you're not getting your stairs." He smirked. "You can keep the sword and let your sister get ripped apart and then your little niece-." Doc shot him making him look at the hole in his shoulder before flicking his hand and knocking Doc on his back. "Now would you like to watch your sister and that little baby be ripped apart, piece by piece, feeling every little part of the agony for hours, maybe days? Or will you hand over the sword and maybe you'll have a chance to go back home to help her?"

"Wynonna won't lose." Waverly said.

"Wynonna will kill you again." Nichole said as she stood beside Waverly. "She stopped you, she'll do it again and she'll make sure nothing ever hurts anyone else. You go after that little girl and you'll be in a world of pain yourself. You have no idea what her family is capable of. You want to feel your life being ripped away, then get ready to face a very pissed off Wynonna Earp and Doc Holiday." She said unaware of the plan happening to the side. Doc sat up, pulling his knife free. He twisted and threw it as hard as he could, narrowly missing Bulshar's head.

"Now, now. Things like that won't help save your daughter's life." He said before he gasped and stumbled forward a step.

"How about that?" Bobo asked with his hand reached out. He smirked. "You really think you can beat us now that you're the same as all of us?" He taunted as he swung his arm pulling the knife free before he whipped it around aimed for his head but Bulshar disappeared and the knife impaled only the dirt.

"You okay?" Nichole asked as she knelt beside Waverly who nodded, holding the sword tight to her.

Bobo was scanning the surroundings as Doc made his way over to retrieve his knife. "That was an interesting plan." Wyatt said looking between Bobo and Doc. "How did you know that would work?"

Doc smirked. "Last time I threw it at his head he turned it back and pinned my hand to a post." Doc said looking at Bobo.

He grinned. "Good times." He said making Doc shake his head and walk over as Nichole helped Waverly to her feet.

"You alright?" He asked looking at her as she nodded, but she kept her eyes down and her arms held the sword to her tightly.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Ward asked glaring at Doc who looked at him. "What was that woman talking about? My Wynonna had a child? What did you do?" He demanded.

"We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. We need to focus for now." Wyatt said stopping an argument and fight before it started. "We should get back to town. If what Clootie said is true, then the souls here are in trouble." Wyatt said sending the other Earps on ahead.

"I didn't know." Waverly said softly. "I didn't even know it was me that brought us here. I-."

"No." Nichole said. "Don't you blame yourself."

"It's all my fault. Everything has been my fault. It was because of me that you got bit by that widow and it's my fault that they got Doc's ring, and it's my fault Bulshar was released to begin with, and now…."

"Then it's my fault too for getting into that stupid fight, and it's my fault for almost dying, forcing you to give up the ring. And Bobo's fault for breaking it." She gave a look at Bobo who tilted his head and shrugged.

"Nichole is right." Doc said. "It's not your fault. We've all had a hand in the events that led to this moment."

"All that matters." Willa said making them look at her. "Is that we fight and do everything we can to make our wrongs right." She walked closer as Waverly blinked at her. "You were very brave to stand up to him." She said before she pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before Waverly wrapped one arm around her. The two sister making amends before Willa pulled back, wiping away Waverly's tears and kissing her forehead, the same way Wynonna always did when she was trying to comfort her.

"Now that we're all friends." Bobo said making half the group look at him. He rolled his eyes. "We should probably get that sword somewhere safe."

"Bobo's right." Waverly said. "God I never thought I'd ever say that." She glanced at him as he smirked.

"Let's go." Doc said as they made their way back to the bar to recollect and work on what their next step would be.

Doc sat on the porch of the homestead, a cigarette in his mouth as he looked out into the darkness, feeling like Wynonna would be coming out at any moment. He had known the moment he met her that she would be a part of him, and it was still proving true. He rested his hand on his left pistol, pulling it free as he thought about Wynonna holding them, wearing them. As he pulled it free something fell from the holster. He furrowed his brow as he bent and picked it up. Turning it over he found his name in her handwriting. He opened unfolded the little paper and he felt tears burn his eyes. His eyes roamed over the words.

_Doc, I heard Jeremy and I'm really hopping this works. I figured you're going to need these back for whatever is coming up. I'm not very good with this shit._

Doc smirked knowing she was never good at saying what she felt.

_I trust you. I always have and always will trust you. When all this shit happened, I went out of the triangle to the closest town and I called Gus. I had to know that nothing got out, I wanted to make sure she was safe_. _I'll see you soon so don't go being an asshole and dying before then_.

Doc's eyes roamed back over the words, their daughter was still safe, and she trusted him without a doubt. The door opened and he quickly tried to hide the paper as he nonchalantly wiped his cheeks and looked back out at the darkness, his heart filled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"I figured I'd find you out here." Waverly said as she walked closer with a small smile. "I feel like Wynonna's going to go running through the house screaming about how she's going to shoot the next person who talks to her." She smiled making Doc smirk. "You okay?" She asked looking at him.

"I've never been better."

"I'm not the only one bad at lying." Waverly scoffed. "What's going on? I mean I'm not Wynonna but..." She shrugged. Doc smirked at her before he shifted, handing her the paper, letting her read the note. "See I told you. She's never been good with words, but this says it all." She smiled at him as he smirked. "And we know Alice is still safe out there."

"So, this is where you're hiding." They heard making them both jump as Wyatt walked out of the house, but not before Waverly quickly folded the paper.

"We'll get them." She said handing him the paper. "You should get some rest, we don't know what we'll need to be ready for."

"I'm sure Nichole is in there waiting for you." He told her making her give a small smile.

"Night, Doc." She kissed his cheek.

"Good night, darlin'." He said with a little nod as she turned and went in, saying goodnight to Wyatt along the way.

"What's going on Doc?" Wyatt asked as he walked up to stand beside his friend as he went back to smoking. "It's not like you to run off and hide."

"I ain't hiding." Doc said shaking his head.

"Think then." Wyatt said. "You never used to go off brooding over things. What has the great Doc Holiday so wrapped up in himself?" Doc looked at his old friend and gave a little smirk before looking out at the darkness on the homestead. "John." Wyatt said softly making Doc look at him, it was rare for anyone, especially Wyatt, to call him by his name. "I realized when you showed up with that girl that you're not the same John Henry Holiday that I saw at the brothel. You've changed, grown even. You should know that although we left things badly and it's been many years, but you can still talk your troubles out."

Doc looked at him a minute before he nodded. "I do appreciate it." He said making Wyatt nod and turn to leave. "She did something we have been avoiding." He said making Wyatt look at him. Doc pulled the paper back out as he unfolded it, his cigarette hanging from his mouth. "We've avoided contacting her aunt because if anyone caught on it would lead to Alice. After everything that happened, she went outside the triangle and contacted her aunt to make sure they were still safe." He paused as Wyatt looked at him, watching as Doc looked back over the note. "She put it in with my pistole when she put them in the well." Wyatt looked at the note in Doc's hand.

"She sounds very smart." Wyatt said.

Doc smirked. "She's coming through that barrier and she will kill whoever stands between herself and her family. There will be nothing stopping her."

"We have Peacemaker so she won't be able to come though unless we open the door." Wyatt said. "So, she will have to wait until we figure this out."

"Jeremy has a few ideas. He and Nichole will be going to the station to work on them in the morning." Doc explained. "This group, they're incredibly smart. I haven't seen anything that could stop them yet." He said making Wyatt nod.

"And what of you and the others?" He asked.

"We have other specialties. Besides, we don't know what being here will do to anyone from the living world. After what happened when we arrived, I'd rather not push Waverly more than she needs to be right now. And I do believe Robert would like more time to get reacquainted with the eldest Earp sister." He smirked. As they looked over to the side where Willa and Bobo were on the hill talking. Doc smirked thinking about how Bobo had been tamed and seemed different around the young Earp, something he never thought would happen, although he never thought he would find a woman that could make him want to give up anything just to be with her. Doc looked at the hill they were sitting on, the hill that in the living world Dolls was buried. He furrowed his brow as he pushed from the pole. "Do you know a man named Dolls?"

Wyatt looked at him a minute and nodded. "He never comes to town; he stays at the edge of this plain and there's a young lady that takes his supplies out about once a month. He has made it more than clear that his will do whatever he wants to anyone who disturbs him. How he managed to be sent here, I still haven't figured it out."

Doc looked at him before he turned into the house to find Jeremy and the others sprawled on the living room floor, all awake talking softly. "Get up." He told them. "We've got an old friend to collect." The others got up confused but followed Doc as he walked back outside.

"Doc, what's going on?" Waverly asked as she grabbed his arm.

"We're going to pay a little visit to a certain deputy marshal." He told her and watched as her and the others looked at him speechless as he smirked.

"He's…" Waverly trailed off.

"From what Wyatt say's he is." Doc nodded. "And it seems we need to kick some manors into the asshole." Waverly straightened and nodded

"Where are you headed off to?" Bobo asked from his seat as they walked to the top.

"To find the deputy marshal." Doc answered.

"Oh." Bobo smirked. "Give him my best regards." He said making Doc smirk.

"I shall." He nodded as he checked his guns to make sure they were loaded and ready to go.

Wyatt decided to tag along with the little group as he gave them directions to the little house of the man who had locked himself away from the rest of the community, even stooping to the level of scarring everyone away. It took almost an hour and a half to get to the little house where Doc walked up onto the porch. He pounded his fist on the door. There was a deep growl from inside. Doc looked at it before he pounded his fist on the door again.

"What do you want?" Someone yelled from inside. Doc looked at the others and smirked as he hit the door again, finding it amusing as he felt the anger building more and more, Waverly decided to join Doc on the porch, waiting for Dolls to open the door. "Go away." Doc hit it again. After a minute the door opened and a tall man with glowing yellow eyes stood glaring before Waverly smacked him as hard as she could as Doc stepped back an amused look on his face as Waverly put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you even try that." She warned him as he looked at her in complete shock. "You go hiding out in the middle of nowhere leaving everyone to fend for themselves, what happened to the Dolls that cared what happened to other people."

"Waverly?" He barely managed as he blinked at her, his eyes changing back to normal. "How… Why are you…. What happened?"

"A lot." Doc said making Dolls look at him. Without warning Dolls had Doc against side of the house.

Wyatt pulled his gun ready to fire but Doc looked at Dolls amused. "Still the same old Dolls, ready to fight but not real smart." He said before they heard a click as he pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"Dolls! Doc! Stop it!" Waverly yelled as she stormed over pushing them apart.

"Did you do this?!" Dolls screamed at Doc. "What did you do now, Doc? What did you screw up and cost Waverly her life?"

"You've got it wrong." Waverly said. She stood between them. "Doc didn't do anything to cause this, I did." Dolls looked at her confused.

"Waverly, you know damn well it wasn't your fault." Doc said.

"Dolls listen." Jeremy said as he walked over making Dolls look completely lost seeing so many of his friends here before he turned back to Doc.

"A lot has happened, and we need your help." Doc told him as he reholstered his pistole. "None of us are dead. We're stuck."

"What? How is that possible?" He paused looking at Doc. "Where's Wynonna?"

"She's on the other side waiting for us to get back." Doc told him. Dolls nodded before he looked at everyone, his eyes settling on Wyatt. "I'm sure you've locked yourself in there without making any friends so, Wyatt Earp, Xavier Dolls. Dolls, Wyatt."

"Wyatt Earp? As in…"

"Wynonna's great-great grandfather." Doc nodded. "He's agreed to help us as well." He told Dolls what happened since he had passed away, and about how they ended up here.

"Wynonna's alone?" Dolls asked as he sat with the others on the porch.

"She's got Nedley." Nichole told him.

"But it's just the two of them, and since the curse is broken…. The barrier." He looked at Doc.

"She already got in touch." Doc said with a smirk. "She said she went out of the triangle and contacted her to make sure they were safe."

"What's going on?" Robin asked. "I feel like we've completely changed what we're talking about."

"We have." Jeremy said looking between the two. "Wynonna checked on the pod?"

"My daughter is not some alien thing." Doc said looking at him as Jeremy held his hands up as Nichole swatted at him. "And yes. Wynonna checked on Alice."

"And you know this how?" Nichole asked.

"Wynonna slipped a note into my holster when she sent it through the well." He said, not wanting nor needing to say anymore as they understood it was a private note.

"Then we better get started working on ideas of how to get you back to them." Dolls said. "so Bulshar is here and he's trying to break back through?"

"Guess paradise isn't exactly to his liking." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"So he still has his powers, and he's looking for peacemaker to use to break whatever barrier there is stopping you from crossing either way. Can we open the gate again?" He asked.

"Even if we do there's no telling if Wynonna will be there or not." Robin said.

"She'll be there." Waverly said with a nod. "Knowing Wynonna, with Doc and all of us here, she's probably made herself at home on the stairs waiting. But even still it doesn't do anything."

"If you touch the barrier it shoots you back, Bobo found that one out first hand." Doc explained. "And if you are standing at the doors when the barrier comes back you're thrown back, which I learned. Besides Bulshar is looking to get peacemaker, he's not going to let us near the stairs again without handing it over."

"And then he's going straight for Wynonna." Dolls said.

Doc gave a nod. "Followed by Alice." He said as they went silent.

"Why would he go for Wynonna and the girl?" Wyatt asked.

Doc looked at his old friend. "Wynonna is the one who killed him."

"And taunted him and made him really, really mad." Waverly added. "And Doc taunted him and made him…. Really, really mad." She looked at him.

"Which is why he's going after Wynonna and Alice." Doc said as he sat forward. "We can't let him through that barrier."

"He's not getting through that doorway." Dolls said in agreement. "He's always had minions around; he's probably doing the same here."

"He did say you opened a gateway." Jeremy said. "Not… not intentionally, but…"

"Our first mission needs to be to close that gateway." Dolls said. Wwe close that we could possibly cut him off from help. Then we focus on him."

"What about the stairs. If he manages to open the communications and Wynonna is there…" Waverly said.

"She'll go on a shooting spree thinking he got us." Nichole said as they went silent.

"What about that well?" Wyatt asked. "She sent the peacemaker and your pistols through, couldn't it work the other way too?"

"It only worked because of the angelic relic it was all wrapped around." Jeremy said.

"What if I put it down there?" Waverly asked. "If I can put my angel magic into the item maybe I can tell it to go kind of thing."

Everyone looked at Jeremy. "It's worth a shot. But what do we use?"

Doc pulled his pistol and held it up with a smirk. "Perfect." Waverly said with a smirk. "She'll know who sent it as soon as she sees it." Doc gave a nod.

"So that's where we start. We close the connection and then send Wynonna the message before we go after Bulshar." Dolls said looking around as they nodded.

"We need to swing by the homestead and pick up a dick of a revenant." Doc said looking at Dolls. "He's an asshole but he's useful."

"Aren't we all?" Dolls said as Doc gave a small smirk and nodded, as they fell silent. "We'll start in the morning." Everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day the group met at the bar, armed to the hilt with any weapon they could find and get their hands on. Dolls walked in to see the others getting ready the Earps all looked at him cautiously. "We ready?" He asked his friends. They all nodded as he took a shotgun Doc handed him as he turned back to the doors.

"Bad enough we're letting those two with us, we're letting this monster too?" One Earp said giving Dolls a dark look. "Wyatt, are you serious?"

Wyatt looked at him. "Yes, if we're going to protect all those in our plain and fix what has happened, we will need all the help we can find."

"What's our plan?" Jeremy asked Doc.

"You and the others are going to stay here. You know the people from the living, you need to keep them all safe and calm. Keep the peace and watch for anything that gets passed us."

"You boys do the same. You know how things work around here, work on keeping things moving smooth, work with the others to keep the living calm and to stop whatever comes." Wyatt told the Earp heirs. "I'm going with them to the breach. Josiah, you're in charge, keep the peace from becoming chaos." His son nodded.

"I'm coming too." Willa said as she stepped forward.

"Willa." Ward said looking at her.

Willa looked at him. "I have to help. It's my fault Wynonna had to go through so much. I have to help stop this and show her I'm not who she met." She said as her father looked at her a minute longer before he looked at Wyatt who nodded.

"Stay close." Wyatt told her as he turned to leave with Doc, Dolls, and Bobo.

The group wandered to where Bobo, Doc and Waverly had shown up. It was on the outskirts, along the road leading into town. They looked at the tree line as they stopped at the spot, they had found themselves after getting Waverly away from the demons. "This is the place?" Dolls asked.

"This is the place." Doc nodded as he pulled his pistoles and they made their way towards the tree line. "If a gateway was opened it would be here." He commented looking around before they heard growling.

"Sounds like we found it." Bobo said looking into the trees, searching for a figure to attack. After a moment there were several disfigured and several human figures that made their way from the trees, all their eyes glowing as they sauntered out. "Looks like we're going to have some fun." He half growled as he saw Doc nod, putting one pistole away before tossing him the large hunting knife and redrawing his pistole.

"Just don't kill any of us." Dolls told Bobo.

"I'll do my best." He told the other man as the three shifted ready to fight, knowing the others abilities and movements. Wyatt watched surprised at the new Doc. He knew he had changed but he didn't expect to see this man as he took aim next to Dolls as Bobo charged the knife floating beside him as he went closer for a more hand to hand fight.

"We need to keep them back." Doc said as Wyatt and Willa came to his sides. He took aim shooting another demon, making it scream and fall as Bobo swung the blade around slicing through another and then punching yet another in the face, knocking it back.

"You've done this a lot, it seems." Wyatt said watching as Doc shifted between his pistols aiming as the figure went to attack Bobo from behind.

"A few times." Doc said shooting another. He glanced over as Willa was shooting, showing her Earp marksmanship. "Dolls!" Doc called as he looked over as several figures swarmed the hill beside him. Dolls turned as they started shooting, taking down as many as they could. The hills on either side were getting swarmed before they started falling faster than the two men were shooting them. they looked up and found Nichole, Waverly, Jeremy and Robin. Waverly smirked as doc gave her a look before the group went back to shooting to stop the overrun of demons.

After another several minutes they were running low on ammunition and the flows slowed. They killed the last few before looking at each other, waiting for more to overtake them. "Haven't been in a fight like that in a long time." Wyatt said as he stood next to Doc.

"You hang out with Wynonna and this group it'll become an everyday thing." Doc smirked as Bobo walked over, the dark blood smeared on his clothes, his red eyes surrounded by black mist still activated. He shook his head as they went back to normal. He was flipping the hunting knife in his hand before handing it back to Doc.

"Now what?" Robin asked looking at the piles of demons.

"We burn them and close the gate." Bobo said looking at the demons littering the hill.

Waverly looked at the tree line. "I think I have to close it." She said before looking at Doc who nodded after a minute.

"Lead the way darlin'." He said as he walked with her, Nichole on her other side as the others followed behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dolls asked as they walked. "There's a reason we left you in town."

"And since when do any of us listen to orders?" Nichole said with a smirk. "Besides we weren't going to let Waverly just run off into a fight." She smirked at her girlfriend as Waverly smiled, continuing to walk.

"You are just as bad as your sister." Doc said as he watched the tracks as they walked. "Wynonna's been teaching you some very bad habits."

"Like she's the only one making stupid choices and running into a fight for others." Waverly said giving him a look as he glanced at her.

"Fair enough." He told her. They walked another minute before he stopped everyone. "The tracks end here." He crouched looking at the ground as Bobo walked around the area. He reached out and immediately pulled his hand back. "Damn it all." He grunted as he held his hand.

"It's definitely an entrance to hell." Bobo said looking at the area as it heated more and more in the spot. Waverly grabbed Doc's hand and was looking at it as Bobo inspected the spot more. She gently touched it and the pain eased as he watched the blisters slowly fade. "Powers of an angel." Bobo commented watching with the others. "You need to mend this hole."

"How?" Waverly asked.

"Maybe… like when you healed Mercedes or just now with Doc's hand." Nichole offered. "Heal the spot." She shrugged.

Waverly took a breath. "Worth a shot I guess." She handed Doc her shotgun and stepped a little closer before she reached out slowly, getting as close as she dared without being burnt and she closed her eyes thinking about how much she wanted to keep her friends and family safe and healthy. She thought and felt her love for them, and she thought about how much she needed this hole to close in order for them all to be safe and healed. Bobo stepped back as the ground rumbled and the others looked around worried as hit seemed to growl and scream in protest as she continued pleading with the plain to heal. There was a bright light that showed in the form of a crack and it slowly faded from each end until there was a sudden calm and silence.

Waverly opened her eyes and smiled at the others before she dropped. Nichole reached out, grabbing her, easing her to the ground as they crowded around. "Waverly!" Nichole called as she pulled her closer. "No, no, no. Baby, open your eyes, come on. Please, open your eyes. Waves, please…" Doc touched her neck and sighed in relief.

"She's just passed out." He told Nichole, putting his hand on her shoulder as she nodded, trying to hold back her tears looking at the pale young woman in her arms. "She'll be okay. Let's get her back to rest." Again, Nichole nodded. Doc handed the shotgun to Willa standing beside him before he pulled Waverly into his arms and once again carried her with them back to the bar, laying her on the couch this time as Nichole sat beside her. "Watch over her." He said as he walked away.

"She'll be okay right?" Willa asked as she watched Nichole touch Waverly's head.

"She should be." Doc nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "She's never really used her powers; we don't know what it will do." Willa gave a little nod. Doc pulled his pistoles as he checked how much ammunition he had left.

"Doc, what are you thinking?" Dolls asked eyeing the rival turned friend. "You go charging at Bulshar and whatever minions he does have and that will be it. They will win."

"If I do die, there's always you and Wynonna." He said as he put his pistols away. "But I'm not going to let them build up and plan and attack Waverly or find a way through to Wynonna and Alice." He started towards the door.

"If you die, Wynonna will too." Dolls said from his seat, leaning back against the bar. "You know that." Doc stopped a moment. "You know the second you go down she will too." The others watched as Doc looked at the other man. "She will lose everything."

"As much as I hate him, and you and Wynonna." Bobo said as he dropped onto a stool. "Deputy Dick is right. And right now, we need the you and the heir in order to win this."

"Deputy Dick isn't the boss." Doc said.

"Deputy Dick is the calmest and probably the sanest of all of us." Bobo added.

"Can we stop calling me Deputy Dick?" Dolls said looking between the two men who just looked at him. "You two are assholes." He said with a smirk as he shook his head looking away as they looked at each other and Doc shook his head.

"What do you suggest we do now, Deputy Dick?" Bobo asked making Dolls glare at him as Bobo gave him a taunting smirk.

"We need to get a message to our heir. Let her know our plan from here. I have no doubt she's on the other side shooting the stairs right now." He said looking at Doc who shrugged and nodded, they all knew Wynonna and her patience for things when she wanted something. "We need to come up with a plan and get it to her."

"If we work together from both sides, we might be able to overwhelm the barrier at least enough to get it open and get everyone out." Jeremy said as he seemed excited. "But…" He trailed off as he realized what it meant. "We'll need to have everyone with us when we go after Bulshar, and it could end up actually killing some people." He sighed. "I thought we had it."

"We need to rest." Dolls said. "We'll plan out our attack in the morning and figure out how to get Wynonna into the fight and keep out the casualties." Dolls said making everyone nod before he looked at Bobo and Doc. "Agreed?"

"Whatever you say Deputy Dick." Bobo teased again getting another glare from Dolls before he looked at Doc who grumbled but gave in, making his way to a spot on a couch in the back to lay on, pulling his hat down over his face. The group settled in for the night, Wyatt choosing to stay at the bar and sending the other Earp men home, Bobo found a comfortable spot to the side where Willa sat with him, talking before she dosed off against him. Dolls fell asleep laying his head on a table as Nicole sat on the couch, pulling Waverly's head into her lap. Jeremy and Robin found their own spots out of the way as the group was silent and still for the first time since everything began.

Doc drifted off, his mind wandering to Wynonna and the predicament they were all in. He dreamt of being back in the living world, at the Earp homestead. He was helping around the old place while Wynonna finished whatever she had been doing in the house. He walked in to find Wynonna in the living room looking at him. "You alright?" He asked looking at her as she stared.

"It's you." She said looking at him. He raised a brow. "It's going to sound crazy, but I've been having this weird dream." She stopped and waved it off. "Forget about that, you're really here…. but… how is that possible? I'm dreaming. Or am I hallucinating again." She sighed as she put her hands to her head as Doc realized what she was talking about. Realization dawned on him this wasn't just a day back home, this was a dream, but they were both there, really there.

He looked around before he walked over to stop her from pacing and mumbling to herself about taking back control. "You're not crazy." He said as he reached out, grabbing her arm, making her look at him.

"So, you're really…?" She asked and watched him nod. "But how?" She breathed.

"It must have something to do with paradise or heaven or whatever the hell this place is." He said making her reach out and hug him as he held her tight. "Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah, well sort of." She said but waved him off. "Did you get peacemaker?"

"We did." He nodded. "We're having some difficulty getting to the stairs since Bulshar has decided to make it his home. And what do you mean sort of alright?"

"He's there? How is he there? He should have been destroyed." She said avoiding his question.

Doc shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with who he is. That's not important right now. What is going on, Wynonna?" He asked making her look at him.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. Just side effects."

"Side effects? Of what?"

"I'm guessing Bulshar's poison." She shrugged. "I've been seeing things that have not been there, I was hearing voices at times. Nedley's being overprotective and taking care of me." She said as she leaned on the back of the old couch in the living room. "I'll be fine. There's nothing Wynonna Earp can't handle."

"Still…. You best be careful, or it will be me who comes after you to kick your ass." Doc said making her smile and give a puff of a laugh. "We're going to be working on a plan to take the stairs. As soon as we have a plan, I will give you a note about it and leave it in the well. Jeremy's theory is that peacemaker was drawn to the angelic powers in the garden while an ordinary item will be drawn back to the living world." He explained. "Tomorrow evening check the well. Keep an eye for anything that comes through."

"Doc." They heard making them look around. "Doc." The voice said clearer.

"Nichole." Wynonna said. "She's probably tying to wake you up… If this is a dream." She sighed looking around.

"I will see you again, remember to watch the well." Doc said.

"See you on the other side." She smirked before Doc bolted up, knocking his hat to his lap.

"You okay?" Nichole asked softly as he took a breath and nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her worried face.

Nichole looked over to where Waverly was on the other couch. "She started shivering and she's sweating but she's not hot." She explained making him jump up and walk with her over to Waverly. He glanced around and found the others still sleeping. "I… I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go waking everyone up, but…"

"It's fine." He said as he knelt beside the couch looking over her. "It's probably a reaction to what she did, closing the hole." He said.

"What are you two jabbering on about?" They heard making them look over to where Bobo was sitting with Willa sleeping against him. "Don't you sleep?"

"Waverly's having a reaction." Doc said making Bobo furrow his brow before he gently laid Willa down and moved over to the two looking at Waverly.

"Something similar happened to a few of the revenants the first time they used their demonic powers. The first time we were resurrected." Bobo said as he looked at Waverly shivering. "They thought they were so fancy and didn't stop using them and they dropped and started acting like this."

"How do we fix it?" Nichole asked as she touched Waverly's head.

Bobo looked for a minute. "That ring." He said making her look at him. "That's her father's ring."

"She gave it to me before everything started." Nichole nodded.

"Julian used it." Bobo said. "His powers weaned after he gave it to her. Put it on her. It's possible it acts as an equalizer, balancing the angelic power within her now that she's using it." Nichole immediately pulled at the ring, pulling it free before she put it on Waverly's hand and almost immediately her tremors began to calm. "She's only half angel. Her human half rejects the angel half."

"So, the ring should stop it." Nichole said hopeful.

Bobo shrugged. "It's a theory. But it seems to be helping." He looked at Waverly as she seemed to relax back into a peaceful sleep.

"Got anything that will help against side effects of Bulshar's venom?" Doc asked as he sat back looking at Bobo who gave a curious look. "Try to rest, Nichole." Doc said as he stood and wandered to the bar for his favorite drink for times of thinking.

Bobo followed him. "What are you talking about? What's this about Bulshar's venom?" Doc shook his head. "What do you know?"

Doc glanced at the others. "I think you were right; Deputy Dick is the sanest of us." He said downing a shot and refilling the glass.

"Look I don't like you very much at all, nor do I care very much about the others but if you've got something you're hiding that could-."

"I saw Wynonna." Doc said making Bobo look at him confused. "While I was sleeping, it was as if we were in some dream, connected. We talked and she said she was having side effects from the venom. Said she's seeing things that aint there, and hearing voices. She wouldn't talk much more about it."

"It's like the venom of any snake. Most of it was drawn out but the little bit left can still do damage." Bobo said. "I thought you were the world traveled cowboy; you should know what venom can do. It's a shame there's no antivenom."

Doc looked at him a moment before he looked over to where Jeremy was still sleeping. "But maybe we can make one."

"won't work unless you get it to her." Bobo shrugged. "We will need to retake the stairs."

"We can do that." Doc nodded.

"Don't be too sure of that. We do not have a hero here to wield the sword. There will be no way to end a demon like that." Bobo took another shot as Doc drank from the bottle. "You have a better plan than that I hope."

"That's why we're working together, isn't it?" Wyatt asked as he slowly made his way over to the two, taking a shot that Doc poured him.

"You three are up early." Dolls said as he walked over rubbing a hand over his face. "What's going on?"

Doc glanced at him. "We're discussing a plan to finish this. Waverly cannot continue to push herself."

"Her human body is rejecting her angelic power." Bobo said making the other two looked at him. "She can't push her powers farther than they're meant to. It's the same for revenants. It takes time for the body to accept and stretch with the power. You push it too far and that's it."

"We have to find a way to stop all of this." Dolls said with a shake of his head as he sat at the bar.

"If we get the stairs, we can bring that barrier down and then we will have a hero." Doc said.

"A dying one." Bobo said making Doc give him a look as Wyatt and Dolls looked at him.

"Waverly is not going to die." Dolls said.

Bobo took another shot. "wasn't talking about her." He looked at Doc as the two stared at each other. "You want to tell them, or shall I?"

"Doc, what's going on?" Dolls asked confused. "Doc."

"Our favorite gunslinger here connected with the pain in the ass heir." Bobo started as Wyatt and Dolls looked at Doc who just took another drink and looked at them. "Would you like to tell them why we're now on a major time restraint?"

"I don't know how it even happened." Doc said shaking his head. "Wynonna said she's having side effects of Bulshar's poison. I got as much as I could out when he bit her, but I suppose I wasn't fast enough."

"She's still alive, that's what matters." Dolls said looking at him. "What side effects?"

"She said hallucinations, hearing voices. She didn't give me much more to work with." Doc said. "But I have a feeling it's more than just that."

"Jeremy should be able to make an antivenom to give her." Dolls said. "As soon as the barrier's down we give it to her, and she'll be perfectly fine." He said trying to be positive.

"In order to make an antivenom." Bobo said as he took another shot. "You need to have the venom to work off of." Dolls gave him a look. He knew they needed venom to begin but it would have been a little hope.

"What about blood." Wyatt asked. "Doc, you're knife, do you have the cloth you wiped it with still?"

"I do, but I doubt Jeremy will be able to do much let alone create an antivenom that way." Doc said as he leaned on the counter. "We're going to need to get that venom." He said looking at the three men.

"No. Oh no, no, no. You're not getting me into some crazy dangerous scheme again." Dolls said looking at Doc. "No, we'll figure out another way."

Doc looked at Bobo who was sitting looking at the other two. He gave a growl before rolling his eyes. "There is no other way." He looked at Doc. "You do realize this isn't going to go well for you?" Doc gave a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They heard movement as Jeremy shifted and stretched before he wandered over yawning. "Do you guys have any coffee here?" Doc slid the bottle of Whisky over. "Forgot your and Wynonna's wake up favorite." He said looking at the bottle.

"There's coffee back there." Wyatt said. "Don't let them fool you." He walked around the bar to make a large pot of coffee.

"So, what's up?" Jeremy said as he looked at the three serious looking men.

Dolls leaned on the counter looking at him. "If you were to make an antivenom for Bulshar, what would you need exactly?" Dolls asked as Jeremy looked at him confused.

"Who got bit?" He asked looking at them. "What happened?"

"Wynonna." Doc said as Jeremy's attention snapped to him. "Back when she killed him. She's having problems now. That's not important. What do you need to make one?"

"Well I'd need venom, but since he's a demon I might be able to get something worked up with just a piece of him. I mean look what I got together with his hand." He smirked proudly.

"What about his hand?" Wyatt asked as Dolls looked confused.

"We needed to get passed Bulshar's minion guys, so we used his hand that one of the widows cut off and some blood from Robin who through a hole other story became immune. I mixed it all up and made this little vile of stuff that when you rub it on it would mask you, make them think you were one of them." He explained proud of what he had done. "You get me a piece of him, and I'll do my best." He told Doc how gave a nod.

"Then what are we sitting here for?" Bobo said as he pushed himself to his feet and looked at Doc. "Maybe we'll get lucky and get the stairs back while we're at it." Doc nodded as he walked over to the couch where his hat and jacket laid.

"You two can't go running off." Wyatt said. "Especially not against him. It took a lot of people working together and a witch in order to stop him last time."

"I did not forget." Bobo said looking at Wyatt as Doc put his hat on.

"We'll be back with what you need." Doc said as he and Bobo started for the doors leaving the other complaining and telling them not to go.

"Damn it Doc." Dolls said angrily as he shook his head. "Doesn't stop to think about anything before he runs off to put his life on the line." He grumbled turning away.

"He's always been like that to a point." Wyatt smirked as he poured the coffee for Jeremy. "He will do anything for those he cares about, no matter the cost to him."

"Yeah, we've seen that more than enough times." Jeremy mumbled as Wyatt looked at him. "And basically, every time he made a stupid choice it was for Wynonna. So, I guess we really can't blame him on that one." He shrugged.

"He's had the best at heart, but he doesn't think how it will affect everyone around him." Dolls said shaking his head.

"Speaking of…" Jeremy looked frightened as he looked to the door. "There's a little part of the story we all left out and I didn't really think about it until now." He looked at Dolls. "Doc's wife showed up in town and there was a whole thing that went on. He had her turn him into a vampire so he could guarantee to be around for Wynonna and Alice."

"He what?" Dolls asked as his anger and worry grew more. "Jeremy-."

"It's fine." They heard a soft voice say making everyone turn and look at Waverly as she and Nichole sat on the couch, still waking up.

"Waverly…" Jeremy said. "I don't think it is. I mean the last time we know he fed was…"

"Charlie." Waverly nodded. "Yeah, that was the last time he drank blood." She shook her head. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I think it was either when Julian blasted him across the green house or when I checked to see if he was dead, but I think it was cured. If he was still turned, he would have needed to feed by now or gone crazy with hunger."

"How can you be sure?" Dolls asked. "I mean it could just be all this crazy that's been going on."

"No, I think it's gone." Nichole agreed. "When Bulshar sent his little minions out after everyone and I got stabbed. He found me when I collapsed, and he took me to the home stead to be saved. And then when Bulshar attacked. I was still covered in blood and he didn't once even try anything."

"But there's no cure for being a vampire other than being killed." Dolls said.

"How many vampires have had any contact with an angel?" Nichole said and watched Dolls pause. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He and Bobo decided it was a good idea to antagonize our friend in order to get a piece of him." Dolls said shaking his head.

"He did what?" Waverly asked as she stood up looking angry.

"Waverly." Dolls said as he quickly walked over in front of her as she turned to the door. "Going after them now will only get you hurt."

"You're just going to let them go be complete idiots?" She asked.

"I don't own him." Dolls told her. "I can't stop him, just like Wynonna, no one can make them do anything."

"Man can you imagine how stubborn little Alice is going to be?" Jeremy commented.

Nichole signed. "God help us all when she comes home."

Waverly glanced at them before she looked at Dolls a moment then sighed. "Fine, but as soon as they get back, they're both going to hear it."

"And I have no doubt you'll make a lasting impression on them." Dolls said. "Right now, we need to work on a plan to win and take out Bulshar once and for all." He and Waverly walked over to the bar with Nichole with them to start trying to work on ideas.

After four hours the doors opened and the two men staggered in. They made it to a table where Doc dropped the replica sword and Bobo dropped two fingers. The two smirked at Dolls who was not looking happy. "Told you we'd bring something back." Doc smirked.

"Oh, I know. And I told you it was a bad idea, but I'm not the one you both are going to have to deal with." They looked at him confused. Dolls pointed behind them making them turn around to face a very angry Waverly.

"Waverly-." Doc was cut off as she slapped him then Bobo as she glared at them.

"No. both of you are the universes biggest assholes in all of history and probably for all of the future." She scolded them. "You're ridiculous, running off to get killed without a single thought for anyone else but your want to go and be utterly stupid." Doc opened his mouth to speak as she turned her angry brown eyes on him. "No. Don't even try it. What would have happened if you were killed today? What about Wynonna, or Alice? Did you even stop to think about them?" Bobo smirked and turned to walk away only to have her turn her glare on him. "And you." He looked at her. "You may be dead but that doesn't mean you're safe here. Who knows what could happen if you get killed here. Did you even think about Willa?" She put her hands on her hips, looking at them both. "You ever do that to use again and I'll kill you myself." She told them before she turned and walked over to the bar as they glanced at each other before looking at everyone sitting around watching.

"Did you even tell her why we had to go?" Doc asked as Dolls came to his side.

"We could have come up with a plan and you know that." Dolls told him. "And I highly doubt that's the last lecture you're going to get from the Earp women." He smirked as he walked away.

"She's getting rather brazen." Bobo half growled as he walked over to Will standing to the side, her arms crossed as she watched her sister at the bar. Doc took a breath and slowly let it out before they heard another slap making everyone look over at Willa giving Bobo another lecture.

Wyatt walked over with a smirk. "Looks like you boys met your matches." He smirked at Doc who rested his hands on his guns.

"Believe it or not, there's a worse one coming." Doc said, knowing that if Wynonna heard what he'd been doing without a second though she would tear him apart and probably push him away again. But it would be worth it to make sure she was alive and safe. He turned as Jeremy walked down the stairs. "Jeremy. This be enough?" He asked as the young man walked over to look at the blood and limbs on the table.

"Should be enough. Looking for one dose." Jeremy nodded. "I'll have to head to the station where all the stuff is, I'll let you know when I've got something." Doc nodded as Jeremy wrapped the fingers in a napkin and grabbed the sword before he gathered Robin and asking for Waverly to give them a hand.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on them." Willa said as she walked over next to Nichole.

"You two stay right here." Waverly told Doc and Bobo. Doc just touched his hat with a slight nod as Bobo just gave her a look from his seat. The three left as Doc dropped into a seat at the table with a sigh as Wyatt sat still amused at seeing how his old friend had changed. He leaned on the table as he took just a moment to relax when someone place a large bottle on the table making him look up to see Nichole.

She gave a little smile. "Well since Waverly's off and Wynonna isn't here, although I'm not sure she'd even take the time to help after you took off like that, I guess that leaves me to give you a hand with those injuries. It's only fair after all, you did save me." She watched as he gave her a little smile. Nichole took a seat beside him as she got to work cleaning and bandaging the injuries, trying her best to sew the gashes closed and covering them.

"So, this happens pretty often I hear." Wyatt said watching as Nichole worked.

Doc took a drink from the bottle. "More than anyone would like." Doc agreed.

"From Waverly's research the other heirs didn't have this much going on. It's like everything exploded when Wynonna became the heir." Nichole said as she worked. "But she's also the first to break the curse and clear the triangle as much as she has."

"She is up against more than just the revenants." Doc said before he took another drink.

Nichole nodded. "What do you mean?" Wyatt asked. Nichole glanced at Doc before she told Wyatt of what happened with Willa and the new dangers that had come running to the triangle. "Willa did that?" He asked looking over to where Willa was sitting to the side talking with Ward. "How was she able to come here then?"

Probably the same way Ward was able to come here as well." Doc said looking at Ward standing with his arms crossed as he spoke with Willa.

"I heard Wynonna talking about him." Nichole said. "He used to beat his wife and treated his daughter's horribly. Willa was his prize; Wynonna got some attention being next in line and he only took care of Waverly because of Bobo." She explained sending a quick dark glare at Ward. She looked back at Wyatt who was staring at the two family members.

Dolls walked over to the fourth seat at the table. "While Jeremy is working on the antidote, we need to have a plan." He told them as Doc readjusted his clothes over his bandages. "What did you come up against when you went after him?" He asked.

"He only had a handful of followers with him. It looked like we either stopped the others or he had them out somewhere else. We didn't have much trouble dispatching the ones he had. The two of us had a hard time with him but he doesn't seem as powerful as he was when Wynonna killed him."

"So being here takes something from him. Probably why he's trying to get back. Not the paradise he was promised." Nichole said making Dolls nod. "So, what's the plan? How do we know if he'll end up with an army or not?"

"We plan for an army and if it turns out we're lucky then so be it." Dolls said.

"We need to get him away and clear the stairs, long enough for Waverly to break the barrier." Nichole said. "As soon as Wynonna's through we need to get her peacemaker so she can finish him."

"We need to make sure the barrier wont trap Waverly again, and we need to be sure Wynonna's in any condition to fight." Dolls said. "But that's our best plan of action. We'll spread out, encircle the area. It'll give us a better idea of what's waiting in the woods too. Then we move in. The front team will draw his attention and the other gets the stairs open and Wynonna through."

"Jack." Doc said looking at Dolls who gave a little smirk and nodded.

"With less talking afterwards." Dolls agreed. "You want to be the punching bag again?"

"I held my own and you know it." Doc said sitting back in the chair.

"You keep thinking that, Holiday." Dolls teased as the two men smirked at each other.

Doc stood. "Looks like we have a plan, I'll go check on how the antivenom is coming." Dolls nodded as they watched Doc put his hat back on and he left.

After finding out about Jeremy's progress with the antivenom Doc went back to the bar. "How's it coming?" Dolls asked as Doc stopped at the counter.

"Jeremy said he's working on it and it's possible he could have something in a day or two." Doc answered.

"So, we make our move tomorrow evening, worst case we have a few hours to have something." Dolls said making Doc nod. He reached out taking paper from the counter and he started writing. "What are you doing?"

"Wynonna needs to know when to be at the stairs, I think now is the time to tell her our plan." Doc explained as he wrote, and Dolls just nodded. Doc rolled the paper before Dolls could read any of it and he pulled his pistol, opening the cylinder before closing it on the paper. "Back to the well." He said as he headed back out. He walked back to the well, looking in with a soft sigh. He hated this well. He took another breath before he picked up the rope and made his way to the bottom where he stood a moment. He bent and wrapped the pistol in the cloth Wynonna had used around the sword, then gently he placed it on the ground. "I hope you get this." He said before he started climbing from the well, just as he had when Wynonna came to retrieve the gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wynonna slowly lowered herself into the well while Nedley stood watch to make sure the little demon that had been roaming around blowing up buildings and running away wouldn't show up. She set her feet on the bottom of the well for the third time today. She knew she wasn't imagining things; she knew it wasn't just a dream. Wynonna knew she had spoken with Doc. She looked around the bottom of the well before she saw it. The fabric she had used, it hadn't been there the last time she was down here. She froze for a moment before she reached out taking it and she climbed back up the rope where Nedley helped pull her out. She dropped on the ground breathing heavily, trying to gain back control of her breath.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Nedley asked, leaning down next to her as he helped her sit up.

Wynonna looked at him and stood up. "I'll be fine."

"Wynonna, you need to rest. We'll figure out how to stop Valdez from destroying the town and we'll find a way to find the others. You're exhausted and whatever poison you're suffering from is just making it worse."

"I told you I saw him." She said as she took a small breath. "I know what I saw, and I know him. It wasn't a dream; it was the real Doc." She said as she held up the bundle with a small smile. Nedley looked at her shocked as she unwrapped it and found one of Doc's pistols with paper jammed in the cylinder. "How many times do I have to prove I'm not crazy?"

"I never said you were crazy." He told her. Wynona gave a little smile as she pulled the paper free and unfolded it. "What's it say?"

"You sure you want to know? I mean you know; we can get pretty graphic." She teased making him give her a look as she looked back at the note and gave a little smile as she read Doc's writing.

_Wynonna, I am not sure if this will work or if that dream actually happened. I do hope it did and that you will receive this in time. We have a plan. We will be at the stairs at 5 pm tomorrow evening. When we get back, you and I will go see our little girl. You stay alive._

She folded it back up and put it in the jeans pocket with a smirk. "What did he say?"

"We need to get to the stairs by 5pm tomorrow and be ready to fight." She told him as they walked back to the bar where they had been hunkering down while they tried to catch Valdez in between his destruction and teasing attacks on them.

The next day, Doc was leaning back on the couch, his hat pulled over his face, while the bar was bustling with business, he had decided to try to nap while they waited for Jeremy to figure out how to make an antivenom from what he had. The others were around the bar in various activities as they waited for the moment to go to war, all but Jeremy still working on the antivenom. It was now three in the afternoon, the bar was full of people drinking and spending time together, both dead and living, using what little time they had with loved ones and keeping the peace just as Waverly had told them to.

The front doors opened, and Jeremy walked in looking around for his friends. He went right for Doc as the others gathered around quickly. "Doc." Jeremy said as he walked to his side. "Doc, I did it." Doc raised his hat just as the others came to stop by Jeremy. "I did it, I made the antidote. I wasn't able to make a whole lot, but it should be enough to take away the lasting effects from it." Doc sat up taking the capped needle that Jeremy held out, it was filled with blue liquid.

Doc looked at it before he stood. "This is going to work?"

"I'm not sure without being able to really test against the pure venom but when I used it against what I found within his body it cleared it." Jeremy said.

Dolls looked at his watch. "We've got three hours before the meeting." He said as Doc tucked the needle in his pocket. "We should start getting ready."

"We will need to get more weapons if we're going to go up against the big demon Clootie." Wyatt said as Doc smirked looking at Dolls and they made their way to gather what they needed before taking their places, ready to fix what Clootie had done.

Doc stood with Dolls and Wyatt as the others spread out around the stairs, taking their places like they had discussed over a map while they gathered their weapons. "You ready?" Dolls asked as he readied his weapon, looking over as Doc drew his remaining pistol.

"As ready as I've been every time we've gone face first into evil." Doc told him making Dolls nod.

"Let's end what we started." Wyatt said making the two men nod before he watched as Dolls gave Doc a nod. Doc started walking out into the clearing ahead, his pistol at his side. "What's he doing?"

"Distracting." Dolls said. "Bulshar will know we're all coming; Doc has a way of pissing people off enough to make him focus on him for a minute before the other fighters come in and surprise him." He explained with a shrug. They crouched slightly as they moved through the woods towards the clearing but staying hidden.

"Well looks like you're not doing too well since the last time I saw you." Doc said as he stopped just within the clearing as Bulshar turned to look at him. "You seem to be missing a few fingers."

Bulshar glared at him and took two steps towards him. "When I break this barrier the first thing I will be going for is that delicious little girl of yours." He growled. "And then I'll finish off that dreadful woman."

"It's always nice to dream, even for a demon like you." Doc said with a sigh. "But you're not going to get through that barrier. You see you will be trapped here or in hell, whichever, but I suppose it will be hell for you either way." He shrugged.

"You think you are clever. But that will not stop me. I will make you suffer, I will destroy the heir and I will make your child writher in agony for day, maybe weeks, maybe even months… or I could just prolong the agony out through the years while I make you and her miserable mother watch as I do what I please." It took everything in Doc not to charge straight at him. He knew the demon was just trying to get under his skin, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Well I think it will be rather hard to do all these things without those ugly things you called your wives. Good thing Wynonna and I shot them right between the eyes. Now at least my daughter won't have to look at them." Doc told him and watched as Bulshar shifted, ready to attack but not moving. "One bullet, two crazy women. Oh, and then there was the third we buried out in the salt flats to rot. That one had a lot to say."

Bulshar lunged a step. "You will suffer. I will make sure you stay alive to watch all the others die, to watch their disappointment as you screw them over once again." Doc aimed and fired, shooting Bulshar in the shoulder, sending him back a step as he glared at the man. "I shall destroy you." He growled and charged at Doc, throwing him back. Dolls and Wyatt came from the woods, signaling it was time to end things. Wyatt pulled Doc back to his feet as Dolls fired at Bulshar, pulling the demon's attention.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked looking at Doc as he forced his lungs to take a breath.

"I've had worse." He said as he took another breath then aimed and joined Dolls in keeping Bulshar's attention while Bobo and Willa watched Waverly and Nichole as they slowly worked their way to the stairs. The Earps began firing from their cover in the trees, they just needed to hold out. Bulshar broke free of the bullets before he made his attack on Dolls first before going after Doc who barely avoided being hit again while Wyatt went back to the trees for cover. Doc and Dolls went back at him, throwing everything they had into keeping him busy. The Earp heirs took shots in between making him try for them, but his magic failed him and Doc tackled him.

As he turned getting back to his feet, he caught sight of Waverly lining up peacemaker. "That is mine!" He called, lunging at her only to have Willa shoot him before Bobo kicked him in the chest sending him back towards Dolls and Doc who were ready to wail on him. The light around the barrier brightened before it started to fade.

"Doc! Waverly!" They heard as the light cleared. Waverly ran up the stairs as Bobo, Willa and Nichole stood guard at the bottom to stop Bulshar from getting any farther. "Waves!" Wynonna said when she saw her sister at the doorway. "You okay? Doc…?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know for how long." Waverly said as she looked at the barrier and very slowly reached her hand out towards Wynonna. As she touched the barrier it began to part, after the initial shock Wynonna turned, grabbed Nedley's arm and yanked him with her as Waverly pulled them through and the three tumbled down the stairs.

"Man, that was not fun." Wynonna groaned as she rolled to try to stand up. There was a screech like the last time making everyone grab their ears as Bulshar looked at the gateway before seeing Wynonna slowly getting to her feet at the foot of the stairs.

Waverly crawled up the stairs as best she could, feeling her consciousness fading fast. She grabbed the sword. "Wynonna needs you peacemaker." Waverly said before she rolled a bit. "Wynonna." She said making her sister look up at her before she tossed her the sword.

Wynonna reached up and grabbed it as Bulshar tried to lunge for them. Wynonna was able to roll out of the way just in time. She rolled back to her feet as he stood straight, raising his hands above his head. "Oh hell, what's he doing now?" Wyatt asked from the side.

"Something bad." Willa said as they all stood, beaten and bruised looking at Bulshar unsure what to do next.

"Willa?" Wynonna asked looking over at her sister before she looked across and to the left. "Dolls?" before her eyes settled on Doc. "You couldn't tell me they were here?" Doc just gave a shrug. "You and me are going to have a talk later."

"If we live through this." Doc said as the woods exploded with sounds of movement seconds before seventy-six people with red colored eyes emerged.

Bobo dropped to a knee grabbing his head. "Robert." Willa said worried as she knelt beside him.

Bobo growled deep as he grabbed his head with both hands. Wynonna lunged, slamming into Bulshar as hard as she could knocking him away. She stumbled and was caught by Doc who steadied her. "That was very dangerous and very stupid." He told her.

"I could say the same thing about half your ideas." She told him as he just let out a breath knowing he wasn't going to win the argument, especially not in the middle of a fight. Bulshar stood back up glaring at her.

"Try not to get killed." He told her making her give him a smirk before they parted and the revenants started their assault, blocking the path to their master. Wynonna looked over as Bobo was leaning on Willa, his eyes flashing between red and normal.

"Wynonna, you need to end this." Bobo strained.

Wynonna shook her head. "This isn't his little dream world; you can fight and you've got plenty of people lined up with you. Don't let him screw you again. You're freaking Bobo del Ray for Christ sake. Fight." She told him as he looked at her. Willa just watched her sister; she still wasn't sure what to say to her. "I need Bobo del Ray." She said as the two looked at each other. "Show your minions you're still you."

Bobo took a breath as he took his weight from Willa. "Wynonna!" She heard Dolls warn. Just as she turned to see a revenant close to her, Bobo lunged, gabbing his face and slamming him into the ground.

He stood up and looked at the other revenants who stumbled only slightly as they looked at him. "I will not lose to you again." He growled, his eyes turning red as he rested them on Bulshar in the back of the group. "You will fight it and help defeat him or you will be ripped apart and put down like animals by peacemaker." He told the other revenants who had paused looking at him. He walked back and forth in front of them, tilting his head as he eyed them, waiting to see who would go which way.

There were only a handful that walked towards him, they cast their eyes downward as they came closer before they dropped holding their heads. Wynonna walked up next to him with the others behind her. "You can fight it; you can all fight it. I've seen you go through much worse. So, buck up and be the demons you are and show Bulshar he can't push us around." She looked at Bulshar and smirked. "So, no one else got the balls?" No one moved. "Okay then. Peacemaker, let's do this." She smirked as she stepped forward. The revenants on her side charged, and Wynonna tried to head straight for Bulshar while the others were busy.

"Well the last heir has found her way through." Bulshar smirked. "You really think you can beat me? Especially with that poison still running through your veins." He grinned. "I wonder what you would do if you had to save the others, yourself or killing me. What would be your choice?" He smirked as he dodged Wynonna's attack and they circled each other.

"You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you? I mean, really? Don't you ever shut up?" She asked watching him.

"Well it would be no fun if you didn't squirm." They squared off again. There was loud noises and screams making her glance over to the far side as the fighting shifted. Bulshar grinned at her. "Looks like it's going to get so much more fun. Valdez isn't very happy that you locked the door behind you." The people stopped fighting and stood still for a moment before they turned to face each other, ready to kill.

"What did you do to them?" Wynonna asked looking back at Bulshar as he smirked at her. "What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing. You see I can control and entice, Valdez… he brings out the worst in people." Bulshar said before he stepped into a showdown and disappeared. Wynonna looked around, scanning for Bulshar or Valdez. She needed to end thins and save everyone. The others started arguing as she walked amongst the crowd.

"Wynonna." She heard someone call making her turn to see the cowed paused and split. She looked across at Doc as he looked at her.

"Looks like we've been down this road before." She said as she faced him, wishing she had the gun version of peacemaker, it was easier to shot that to slice for her. "You going to try to shoot me? Again?"

"No, darlin' not try. Not this time." He said as he pulled his gun up, pointing it at her. Wynonna lifted peacemaker and found it in gun form again, she didn't have time to be curious as Doc started walking to the side. She did the same, staying across from him as the others grumbled and yelled for the death of the heir, even the other heirs cried for her blood.

"You better aim straight, show me how fast the gun slinger really is." She said as she leveled peacemaker at him.

"Wait…" She heard someone said softly. Then another and another, they went around the group until they all stood silently watching as the two eyed each other.

"Doc. Stop!" Dolls called.

"Too late, Dolls." Doc said. "Wynonna knows the price."

"If I lose which I won't." She commented.

Willa was beside Dolls as they tried to calm the two and make them put their weapons down. "Doc, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Wyatt called trying to stop his friend from murdering his great-great granddaughter. "Stop this!" He called.

They looked at each other, Doc could see the slight sway as she stood and the way the gun looked too heavy in her hand. He could see her strength was weaning as they continued to walk their circle. After another pass they stopped. "I think it's time, don't you?"

"See you on the other side, Doc." Wynonna said.

"See you on the other side." He repeated before they fired their guns leaving everyone staring. Bobo smirked watching the two who stood completely still as they fired, before they heard two thuds. Wynonna sighed; she was getting tired of doing that trick. She lowered her gun and took a step forward before her knees gave out and Doc caught her. "Easy. Easy." He said as he lowered her to the ground and the others crowded around to see if it was a gun shot that made her fall.

"Doc, I can't… You have to get Alice. Don't…" She said as she tried to force her eyes open.

Doc shifted her as she laid against him and he pulled the needle from his pocket. "Don't you go dyin' you've got a lot of ass to kick still, and Alice needs her mama." He said.

"Give it to me." Jeremy called as he dropped beside them. Doc handed him the needle and he grabbed her hand, sliding the needle into her vein on her hand making her wince and moan as he did it. Doc glanced at what Jeremy was doing before looking at Wynonna as he eyes started closing.

"Wynonna, you open your eyes." He said watching her fight to keep them open. After a moment they slammed shut and she started squirming, he grabbed her arm and held it still as Jeremy slowly injected the antivenom. "Can't you do that any faster?"

"Any faster and it could destroy her body." Jeremy said. "Just keep hold of her."

"It burns!" She cried as she grabbed the front of Doc's shirt and pushed her face into his chest.

"Just a little more and you'll be good as new, love." He said softly as he held her to him.

"You've been through worse." Dolls said as he knelt on the other side. He reached out taking her arm and holding it still so Doc could try to comfort her. "You've gone up against some nasty monsters and you've come out good on the other end." He said as he and Doc looked at each other a moment before Dolls focused on holding her arm still and Doc tried to keep her from moving the rest of her too much while Jeremy worked on the last bit.

"Stop. Make it stop." She cried.

"It's almost over." Doc said glancing to see how much more Jeremy still had to go. "You really going to let something like this do you in? After everything else?"

"I'm going to so kick your ass as soon as I can stand." She threatened.

"There she is." Dolls smirked hearing Wynonna.

"Don't think I'm not coming after you next." She yelled before she squirmed and tried to hold in another cry only to have Doc's arms tighten around her. "I can't anymore, god this is more than popping a kid out." She complained making Dolls and Doc smirk at her. "I swear you two are so going to die." She said as she felt the pain start to ease. "As soon as I wake up." She added as her eyes slowly closed.

"Wynonna." Doc said. "Wynonna." Dolls reached up and checked her pulse to find it still beating strong.

"Done." Jeremy said as he pulled the needle out and they looked at the unconscious Wynonna. "Now what?"

"Now we take the two back and let them rest." Dolls said as he stood and walked over to where Nichole was sitting, holding Waverly. "Come on." He pulled Waverly into his arms.

"What about Clootie?" Wyatt asked looking around.

Doc stood with Wynonna cradled in his arms. "Wynonna got him. We need to worry about that Valdez when she wakes up. He's wounded badly but who knows for how long. Once she wakes up, we'll tack him, and she'll be able to use peacemaker on him." He looked at the friends. "Jeremy get peacemaker."

"But Wynonna told me to never-."

"Jeremy." Doc said making the young man jump to the task, picking the gun up and carrying it as they made their way to the bar. Dolls laid Waverly in one room, Nichole taking her seat next to the bed while Doc walked to another, laying Wynonna down gently. He pulled the blanket over her, smoothing her hair before he heaved a sigh and shook his head at her.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Dolls said at the doorway. "You're the best person to take care of her for right now."

"What do you plan on doing?" Doc asked him.

Dolls looked from Wynonna to Doc. "Come up with a plan to trap Valdez so she can end him when she wakes up." Doc just gave a nod as Dolls left. He reached out, smoothing her hair again when he heard a knock on the door jam.

Looking up he found Wyatt. "So, this is her? My great-great granddaughter? The one who managed to change you for the better." Doc gave a smirk before he sat on the side of the bed and Wyatt took the seat at the foot of the bed. "You had me worried there for a minute. I really thought you might shoot her."

"We had done something like that before. When Clootie was resurrected." Doc said, telling him of the story when she went into labor and they had bluffed their way through and pray the ide would work. "She's clever."

"It seems so." Wyatt nodded. "She's also got a mouth on her."

"You have no idea. She's had so many words the sailors of our day would be blushing." He smirked as Wyatt gave a little chuckle.

Wyatt watched his friend as he grabbed Wynonna's hand, sitting in silence. "You truly have changed." It was a statement not a question, making Doc look at him. "Do you love her?"

Doc looked back at Wynonna for a moment. "I used to think Love and Happiness was nothing but words. I never put much stock in the true words, I enjoyed life. When I came out of that well and I met her… Wyatt there's never been anything like it." He paused. "I never thought I'd be the settling type. I mean look at what happened with Kate." He shrugged. "But when I found out about the baby… I couldn't walk away. And I've never been so happy." He shrugged. "I suppose I do love her."

"Although it's an awkward situation, I do hope you happiness. I'm so glad to have found you and that we were able to clear the air from the last time we've left it. I'm so proud of what you've done with your second chance."

Doc gave a nod, his eyes welled up a bit as he looked back at Wynonna. "As soon as she wakes up, she's going to be gunning for everyone she can." He told him. "And there ain't no stopping Wynonna Earp." Wyatt smirked and stood from his seat.

"Well it should be an interesting reunion." Wyatt said with a smirk as he walked towards the door.

"Wyatt." He turned to look at Doc. "You might want to have Ward and the others out before she wakes up. At least for now." Wyatt nodded and left Doc to sit and watch over Wynonna.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After an hour Doc sighed and laid on the bed beside her, putting his hat on his chest as he decided to rest while he stayed there with her. It was another three hours before she started to stir. She took a deep breath and moved her head as she lifted her arm making Doc open his eyes and look at her. She furrowed her brow before she blinked her eyes open. Doc sat up and looked at her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Just can't stay out of my bed, huh?" She teased making him smirk at her, she was there, with him, his same old Wynonna. "What happened?" She asked as she slowly pushed herself to sit up.

"Jeremy created an antivenom while we were planning to finish Bulshar, after you shot Bulshar you collapsed from the poison." Doc explained. "Do you remember that?"

Wynonna sat for a minute. "I remember shooting and then, nothing." She put a hand on her head trying to remember.

"Well it wasn't much after that." Doc said as she looked at him. The two sat looking at each other silently before she leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips, making him melt into it. They parted, staying as close as possible.

"You're… changed." She said looking into his eyes before a small smile came to her face. "You're not a vampire anymore."

Doc shook his head slightly as he stared straight into her eyes. "No, not since I went after Julian in the green house." He said softly.

Wynonna looked at him a minute before she shook her head slightly. "You're such an asshole." She said.

"And is that any different than any other time?" He asked making her smirk at him before she pulled him into another kiss.

When she parted, pulling away slightly she gave him a look. "Now I'm going to have to kick your ass." She told him making him look at her slightly confused. "You've got a long list of reasons. Let's start with going and turning into a vampire to begin with, then there's the not tell me you're not anymore, then for going after Waverly, although that one I'm going to let you slide on because you protected my little sister." She smirked making him give a small smile. "Then there's not telling me about the others here, I mean Willa and Dolls? Really? You couldn't tell me they were here? Or that Wyatt and all were around?"

"It wasn't the issue at the time." Doc told her, trying to defend himself. "There was much more important things to tend to before that. Now you know and you're here so you can go talk to them." She looked at him as he watched her. "You can talk to Willa, she's a little more not crazy here. And your father and all the other heirs. You can go yell at Wyatt. You can talk with Dolls." He told her. "When you're done, we'll track down Valdez and you can finish him off and be done with all of this."

"And then we can bring Alice home." She said softly before she looked at him. He looked at her a moment before he gave a little nod. Wynonna stood and stretched. "I'm going to go give the others a piece of my mind. Then we'll finish all of this mess that we started together and bring our daughter home." She said looking at him as she leaned on the bed, closer to him. "And then I will kick your ass." She smiled standing back up as he smirked at her.

"Well then, let's get going." He told her as he stood from the bed, putting his hat back on as he followed her from the room and down the stairs where everyone was sitting, waiting for the last to wake up. As they came to the bottom of the stairs Waverly ran over, wrapping her arms around Wynonna making Doc steady them both.

"Wynonna." Waverly said as she held her sister tight and Wynonna did the same. "Dolls told me what happened, I was so worried."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Wynonna said as they separated, before she reached out and pinched her arm making her yelp in pain. "That's for scaring me." She did it again. "That's for not telling about everyone here when that stupid barrier was open."

"Doc didn't say it either." Waverly complained, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah and I'll be kicking his ass for that too, don't you worry about that." Wynonna said making Waverly pout before she pulled her into another tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, baby girl."

"It's good to see you, Earp." Dolls said as the sisters parted. Wynonna and Waverly looked over seeing Dolls with Jeremy, Robin and Nichole all watching her before the three hugged her tight, glad she was alright and that they were safe before she looked at Dolls again.

Wynonna turned to face him giving him an unamused look. "Don't be too hard on him, Deputy Dick was actually useful." Bobo said from the side where he sat with Willa and Wyatt watching the reunions. Wynonna gave the revenant a dark look making him smirk before she looked back at Dolls.

She smacked his chest as hard as she could. "That's for being a Dick." She said as he looked at her confused.

"You're beating all of us up, what about Holiday?" He asked.

"What is with everyone throwing me to the wolves?" Doc asked from the side. "Besides I already got my lecture and a promise of an ass whooping later." Dolls and Doc smirked as Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Since we're reporting on each other, Dolls threatened everyone in this plain to stay away and he made his little home out on the outskirts. Tried to pull Mr. Dragon on me when we went to find him."

Dolls looked at him as he shrugged. Wynonna looked at him as Waverly swatted him as Wynonna looked back at Dolls. "You seriously think that's what was best?" She asked.

"It was at the time." He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter if you've got friends when you're dead." Wynonna looked at him and hit him again before she walked towards Willa, Bobo and Wyatt.

"Willa." She said as her older sister stood in front of her.

"Nonna." Willa said softly, an apology on her tongue.

Wynonna stopped it when she reached out pulling her surprised sister into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I wish I could have saved you. I wanted to, I wanted to help you. I just…"

"No." Willa said as they pulled back looking at each other. "You don't have to be sorry. You tried everything you could. It's me that should be sorry. For everything I put you through and everything I did to Waverly." Willa shook her head, tears burning her eyes before Wynonna pulled her back into a hug. "You were the right one to be heir. You're the better person."

"I wouldn't go that far." Bobo said from his seat behind the sisters. Both turned and looked at him.

"You keep talking and I'll shoot you." Wynonna warned halfheartedly.

He smirked. "Try it and see what happens. You're not so special anymore." He clicked his teeth at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Robert, stop it." Willa scolded as she pulled Wynonna back to her. "Wynonna…" She looked at Wyatt who pushed to his feet and looked at Wynonna. She eyed him back as Willa continued. "This is our great-great grandfather, Wyatt."

"So, you're the asshole that started this long ass adventure to destroying our lives?" She said looking at him, ignoring the snorts and the half attempts to cover amusement from the others in the room.

"That would be me." He gave a nod as he looked at her.

Wynonna nodded, looking another minute. "Well it's good to meet the one who started this shitfest." She took a breath; she didn't know what to really say to the man who had started it all. "Well now that we've all met." She turned and took the bottle of whisky from Bobo's hand. "Time to finish this mess." She took a drink from the bottle as she turned and walked back to the others with Willa and Wyatt following her. "You said Valdez got away?" She asked Doc.

"I hit him in the chest but my bullet won't keep him down for long." Doc told her with a nod.

"At least Bulshar's down for the count." She said with a sigh as she handed him to bottle. "So, we need to figure out where Valdez went. You up for a little hunting trip?" She asked him.

"Always." Doc said with a nod.

"Good." Wynonna said as she looked around. "You, Me, Dolls and Wyatt will go. Waverly, Jeremy, I need you to stay at the stairs and try to find a way to keep it open and get everyone one home. Bobo, you go with them." She called over her shoulder.

"I'm not a babysitter." He growled at her as she walked over handing the bottle of whisky back to him.

"You're not babysitting. You're the only one I know who can hold off a lot of people. If something happens, you're the only one who can keep the others safe." She told him. Bobo looked at her before he looked away taking a drink from the bottle and she walked back to the group. "Let's saddle up." She smirked as she took peacemaker as Jeremy set it on the table. She swatted his hand. "What I tell you about touching peacemaker?"

"I… see I told you." He said looking at Doc who just smirked. Wynonna led the group back to the stairs.

Wynonna looked around the clearing as Waverly and Jeremy went to the stairs to begin their work. Dolls walked another area while Wyatt watched her, and Doc was working on finding a trail to follow. Wynonna stopped at the edge looking into the trees before Doc stopped beside his friend. "I told you, she's special." He told Wyatt who looked at him before they both looked at Wynonna.

"You keep staring and something's getting shot." She said without looking at them. Doc smirked as he went back to looking for the trail while Wyatt walked over to her. "Did you find anything yet?"

"No, Doc is trying to figure out which path was Valdez. There's a lot of paths and blood so it's hard to distinguish." Wyatt told her.

Wynonna nodded and looked over at Doc at work. "Well if anyone can figure it out, it's Doc."

"You have a lot of faith in him." Wyatt said.

"So did you." She responded before looking at him. "Before you completely shut him out because he made a stupid choice. Seems like he hasn't learned that lesson." She mumbled the last part as she looked back around the clearing as Wyatt smirked at her with a nod.

"I did and I always did have faith in him. It hurt that he made that choice and had made a deal with the devil, but I never lost faith in him."

"Guess that runs in the family." She said as she sighed looking at the edge of the clearing. "I pushed him away every time he did something or I got scared and it just ended even worse."

"Well it doesn't seem worse now." Wyatt said. "It seems you've managed to change him. He's not as arrogant nor rash. He was only thinking of the best way to get you safe."

"And that's led him down the wrong way a few times." She said as he nodded.

"I heard." Wyatt told her. "The others, they told me what's happened. They filled in a few gaps that he left out when he first arrived here." Wynonna glanced at Doc before she looked at Wyatt. "They told me he made some of the most idiotic choices he's ever made in order to try to protect you, and to try to make sure he would always be able to protect you and your daughter." He watched as Wynonna looked slightly alarmed as she glanced at Doc. "I already know who the father is." He smirked.

"Oh, good." She said with a shrug. "So, everyone's been wandering around telling everyone about my sex life. That's great to know." She said sarcastically.

Wyatt watched her, his amusement growing as he listened to her and watched her antics. He understood what Doc had tried to describe now. "In the years I knew him, he was never once completely taken by a woman, nor had he ever spoken or thought of a family or settling down. But what I've witnessed since he's arrived…. There's no place he would rather be than at your side, with your daughter. I've never seen him so taken and worried." Wyatt gave a little smile. "You're the only one who has ever managed to break whatever walls he had built up over the years."

"Yeah well…" Wynonna paused. She looked at Doc moving to another area as he and Dolls were discussing a trail. "I guess he's done the same. Takes one to know one I guess." She sighed with a little smile as she looked back at Wyatt. "So, is this some warning talk about him or a lecture about my actions or some stupid shit like that?"

"No, I just want you to know I heard about everything, your childhood, your deeds and sacrifices. I want you to know I am so damn proud of you." Wynonna looked at him. "You've done more and held more responsibility than anyone ever should be forced to hold. You did well protecting your sisters, you did everything you could to keep them safe, even Willa. You did more than I ever expected from an heir when it came to breaking the cures and finally saving everyone."

"Yeah, well I couldn't let my daughter go through it. Now she's free and can do whatever she wants." Wynonna shrugged. "Both of us didn't want her tied up in this mess."

"I never wanted this curse to be passed on through my line. I never intended for anyone else to be roped into the mess I had caused. I truly am sorry you had to be a part of it. And I am truly sorry how the stress and duties had destroyed your life as it came down to you're line." Wynonna looked at him and gave a nod. "They told me what happened when you were a child. How your father was."

"Daddy had a lot going on in his time as heir. It's a job that you can't get through without being a little drunk all the time." Wynonna said as she turned away.

"No, it's a very difficult job, but you and your sisters and your mother never should have been subjected to that." Wyatt said.

"Is he here?" Wynonna asked. "You and Willa are here. Are the other heirs here?"

Wyatt nodded. "I have them keeping order in the town. I thought it would be best to have them out when you woke." Wynonna gave a nod before her eyes caught something in the leaves. She bent down and picked up the pistol.

"We found it." Doc said making everyone look at him. "We've got the trail." He stood as Wyatt and Wynonna walked over.

"I believe this is yours." She said handing him the pistol. Doc took the pistol with a small nod of thanks. She turned and looked at the team working on the gate. "We're heading out."

"Be safe." Willa said nodding at her sister who nodded before the four started following the trail.

Dolls walked with Wyatt behind Wynonna and Doc. "Damn how far did this douche go?" Wynonna said as she trudged through the woods beside Doc for the last twenty minutes.

"He couldn't have gone much farther." Dolls said behind her.

"He's a demon." Doc said glancing at the two. "There's no telling what he's capable of."

"Look what Bulshar was able to do." Wynonna said before she looked at Doc. "This isn't some dream right?"

"Why would this be a dream?" Wyatt asked confused as the four stopped for a moment.

"Last time we faced Bulshar he knocked us out and put us in his little tree root system thing and had us locked in some dream world in order to get peacemaker." Wynonna said looking at Doc.

Doc shook his head. "If we were it would not be this horrible." He said making her smirk and nod.

"That's a good point." Wynonna said before they heard low growls and screeches making the four look around as they drew their weapons. The sounds continued, moving around.

"It came from back the way we came." Wyatt said.

"Waverly and the others…" Wynonna said before she took off running back towards the clearing.

"Wynonna!" Dolls and Doc yelled at the same time as the three men chased after her. "Wynonna." Doc grabbed her and dropped them both as Dolls fired at the three Revenants that had nearly gotten ahold of her. Doc and Wynonna aimed and fired from their place on the ground. The revenants dropped with the hollow thud sounds before Doc stood and pulled her to her feet. "This is what happens when you take off." He scolded her.

"Waverly and the others could be in danger." She argued. "If he went back there Bobo's the only one who could stand any chance and even then… you expect me to just let them be in danger?" They pulled their guns, took aim over each other's shoulders and fired before there were two moth thuds in the distance.

"That's not what I said." Doc said as they put their guns away. "You can't just go taking off through the woods with the enemies god knows where." The two glared at each other. Wyatt looked surprised at how they were acting and how fast they killed the enemies before turning back to their argument. His friend had definitely changed.

"We don't have time for this." Dolls said making them both glare at him. "Wynonna, Doc's right, you can't take off like that, Doc don't tell her what to do, you know that doesn't work with her. Now, let's go together back to the clearing and make sure they're alright." The two looked back at each other before they turned and started walking together as Dolls sighed.

"Seems like you've dealt with that before." Wyatt said standing beside him watching the two walking ahead silently.

"More than you know." He shook his head. "Those two can be worse than children sometimes. Poor Alice is supposed to learn from them."

"I heard that, get moving before Doc shoots you." Wynonna called over her shoulder as Doc smirked before the two focused on the path back to the clearing.

"He'll do it too." Dolls said as the two started moving behind the other two. As they broke through the clearing they found Willa unconscious with Waverly kneeling beside her, the shot gun aimed at the figures that came too close, Jeremy was keeping Robin protected, while Nichole was slowly standing up and Bobo was doing his best to protect them all. They ran through the tree line and Bobo spun his eyes glowing as he growled before he realized who they were. The four started firing, knocking the figures to the ground until they stopped getting up.

"What happened?" Wynonna asked as she knelt by Willa. Bobo knelt beside her as Nichole came close, her and Waverly making sure the others was alright.

"Waverly started using her angel powers and they came from thin air." Bobo explained. "They threw her before we even saw them."

"She's just knocked out." Wynonna said as she looked over her sister. "So, they showed up when she used her power…." She stood up and looked at the stairs.

"Probably a trap set by Bulshar." Dolls said.

Doc shook his head. "It would have been sprung when Waverly opened it for Wynonna." He said looking around. "It's got to be that Valdez." He looked at Wynonna as she stood and made sure Waverly was alright. "What was he doing on the other side?"

"He was blowing up buildings around town." Wynonna said. "And then he would have shadows sort of attack us. He never really showed himself but as soon as Nedley and me fought back the shadows he like melted away and a building would blow up again then we wouldn't hear from him for a little while."

"Were these like those?" Dolls asked.

Wynonna shook her head as she kicked one onto it's back. "No, the things we fought were actually like shadows."

"These are plain demons." Bobo said glaring down at the figures. "He's got far reaches."

"And I've got a magical gun that I'll put him down with." Wynonna said as she looked at the tree line. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it." She said low, trying to see anything in the tree line.

"Um. Wynonna? Where those things you fought like literally shadows?" They turned to Jeremy as he was slowly backing up to them.

Wynonna pulled peacemaker as the shadows on the other side of the clearing danced as they moved closer. "Bobo. Get Willa back to town." She said not taking her eyes from the shadows. "Get everyone around light, lots of light." Wynonna slowly stepped forward the others getting ready for a fight. She slowly pulled her phone from her pocket. "Now!" She called as she pressed the screen and shined the light at the shadow making it shrink back. Bobo moved fast, he pulled Willa into his arms and grabbed Waverly's arm, not giving her a chance to argue as he took off back towards town, Jeremy and Robin behind him. Nichole used her own phone, shining light on the shadow at Wynonna's side.

Dolls turned his flashlight on from another angle. Wynonna handed her phone to Doc as she took aim and fired making the shadow shriek and retreat back into the trees. "What the hell was that?" Dolls asked looking to Wynonna as she holstered peacemaker turning her phone off and putting it in her pocket.

"That was one of Valdez's little bastards." She said before the deafening scream echoed off the trees. "I'm going to rip his voice box out first." She said as they all rubbed their ears.

"We need to get back to town and figure out another way to find out where he is and how to fight him." Dolls said before they started back to the bar where they found Bobo and Ward facing off with an unconscious Willa laying on the couch and Waverly watching over her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey!" Wynonna yelled making the two men stop and look at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What about you?" Ward asked as he turned on her. "You go screwing everything up. Not only did you shoot me, you shot your sister and then take not just the world to hell but the paradise plains too. Just can't keep that crazy out, can you?"

"You need to back up and check yourself." Wynonna told him as Ward stepped closer.

"You go running around destroying everyone's lives you come in contact with. It's only a matter of time before the others are killed because you can't stop being some crazy woman with a gun. Why don't you go find another guy to screw, or go screw up your kid's life. We all know that's all you're good for, protecting these monsters and causing a war that you could have just ended." Wyatt watched, shocked at what Ward was saying as Dolls and Doc readied to step in if they were needed, Bobo ready to rip the man apart. Wynonna nodded as she pulled her gun and pointed it at him. "What, are you going to shoot me again?"

"Wynonna!" Waverly called worried as she watched the look on Wynonna's face.

"Go ahead, do it and show everyone what a screw up you are." Ward yelled. Dolls moved between the two pushing Ward away as Doc stepped to Wynonna's side, she still had peacemaker pointed at Ward as he continued to taunt her.

"Wynonna. You know he's not worth that. Let him suffer watching you do what he didn't have the guts to do." Doc said softly, looking at her was she blinked, staring at her father. He reached out, gently grabbing her arm and lowing it. "Valdez made us face each other last time, the weaker minded fell to it. Don't let Valdez get in your head." Wynonna nodded as she put peacemaker back in its holster. She looked pissed as she turned and stormed from the bar as Doc looked back as Bobo hauled off, punching Ward in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Doc, don't let her run off after him." Dolls called as Doc was walking towards the doors.

"Always was a loudmouthed jackass." Bobo half growled as he looked down at Ward on the ground.

"What just happened?" Robin asked looking around.

Bobo grabbed the front of Ward's shirt and dropped him on the second couch. "Valdez playing tricks." Dolls said looking around. "He is going to try to break everyone until Wynonna has a choice of us or her." He said.

"We won't let that happen." Waverly said as she stood up.

"You're not doing anything but staying here." Dolls said looking at her. "You're better at keeping people safe than actually fighting. You and Jeremy see if you can figure out some plan on where Valdez could be and how to stop him and his shadowy, mind control stuff."

"What about Wynonna?" Jeremy asked worried.

Dolls turned to him. "She'll be fine. Get to work." He turned back to look at Bobo. "Keep this place clear, even if you have to knock out every single one."

"I don't take orders from you." Bobo said.

"It's not an order." Dolls said. "It's called working together for the best plan. You protect this place, Nichole you too. We wait for Doc and Wynonna to get back and we'll try to find him again." Dolls said glancing around and finding Wyatt missing.

Wyatt stepped out front of the bar watching as Doc ran after Wynonna, he caught her in the middle of the street. "Wynonna, stop." Doc told her.

"He's right." She said as she pulled her arm from his grasp, but she stopped and looked at him. "He's right about all of it. Ward or Valdez, it doesn't matter because he's right. I'm just a screw up who happened to get the gun and not be as crazy as my older sister. I'm just some mentally unstable woman ready to screw up everyone's life. I'm just going to go screw up Alice too." She went to turn away only to have Doc grab her arm and pull her back.

"You are not." He said as she again pulled her arm from his grasp. "You are not a screw up, you were a child when that happened, it was not your fault. Willa wasn't good enough for the gun, it went to you, it listened to you. It accepted you as the heir, and you've done a damn good job holding on through all of the shit that's been thrown at you."

"Yeah, I shot my own father, I killed my sister, I nearly killed several humans, lost my mind and brought a little girl into this crazy world where she's just going to end up like me." She said as tears started gathering in her eyes.

Doc looked at her. "You will be the most amazing mother there could ever be. You've already proved that by keeping her safe from all of this." He said as he dropped his voice looking at her. "If Alice turns out exactly like you, I would be most grateful to the universe for making her perfect." Wynonna looked at him as she tried to wipe away the tears. "You are the most talented and incredible woman I have ever met, and you only get better as time goes on."

"I can't keep putting everyone through hell." She said.

"You're not." He told her. "I've been to hell and everything everyone has been through is definitely not hell. You will keep everyone alive. You will save your friends and all these people here that are counting on you to win. And we will raise Alice to be just as strong and smart as her mama." Wynonna just looked at him before he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as he cradled her head, holding her close to him. "I promise everything that man said was a lie. Everything will be perfect." He pressed a kiss her head as he held her.

"You don't know that." She said as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"But I know you." He said with a smirk. Wynonna gave him a small smile before she pressed her face back into his chest. The two stood a moment, holding each other. He kissed her head again. "You ready to take down that jackass and get our girl back?" He asked as she pulled back and nodded. He reached out drying her tears as he looked at her another minute.

"I just… I need to walk." She said.

Doc looked at her with a small nod. "Promise me you will not go after him alone. Swear you'll wait until I'm with you."

She looked at him before she gave a little smile remembering the last time she had promised to wait for him. "I promise I will not do anything without you at my side. And I swear that unless I'm kidnapped or something, I will not let anything make me break my promise this time." Doc gave a nod. "Although last time wasn't exactly my fault, Nichole was dying, and Alice was coming."

She shrugged making him smirk at her. "Don't wander too far or too long."

"Or what you'll come track me down?" She raised her brows with a smirk. "I might like that." She said tilting her head as he shook his head before she leaned in kissing him before giving him a smile. "Don't worry so much, it'll end up killing you."

"You'll be my death." He said as she gave a little smile and walked down the street. Doc stood in the street another minute before he took a breath and turned back to the bar finding Wyatt standing by the door. "Were you there the whole time?" He asked walking over to his friend.

"Not the whole time." Wyatt said. "Don't worry I didn't hear most of it." He smirked as Doc shook his head and looked down the street where Wynonna had walked. "She going to be alright?"

"She's strong, she'll be fine." Doc said.

Wyatt nodded. "She's been through so much; she's believing what people tell her."

"Her past is always right behind her. She's always waiting for it to catch up and to prove all these people right." Doc explained. "She'll be wandering for a while, should see if we can help the others for now." The two walked back in as the others looked up worried.

"Please tell me you didn't let her run off. You know she'll go right for him." Dolls said looking at Doc who walked to the bar, pouring out his shot.

"She's fine." Doc said not wanting to get too far into it. "She's walking."

"She's going for him." He sighed.

"She's not going after him." Doc said as he took another shot. "She promised she wouldn't, not without us." Dolls looked at him before he sighed. "She's not going to break it. She won't let it happen again." Dolls nodded.

"What do you mean again?" Wyatt asked confused as he took a seat next to Doc. Doc took another shot before he told Wyatt what happened with his ring.

"Doc." Waverly said as she walked over to his other side. "She knows right? She knows it's not true. You made sure she knows that everything daddy said wasn't true, she's never going to hurt us and she's going to raise Alice to be strong and amazing. You made sure she knows?"

Doc put the glass down as he turned to her. "I made sure she knew." He nodded before he reached out as she tried to stop the tears. "She knows and she'll be back." He said softly as she nodded. "Don't worry so much about her, you know how stubborn she is. Go rest up some more while we figure out a plan and wait for her to come back." Waverly nodded with a small smile before she walked over to where Nichole was sitting, making sure Willa was alright and Bobo didn't kill Ward if he woke up.

"You're something else." Wyatt smirked as Doc turned back downing his shot and pouring another one. "You talk about not worry and yet here you are drinking yourself silly."

"I'm not drinking myself silly." Doc said downing another shot. "When there's nothing to do, drink." Wyatt chuckled and shook his head at his friend. "I'm not worried." He said making Wyatt smirk at him again.

"If you say so." Wyatt said as Doc just glanced at him, continuing to drink. "How long before you go after her?" Doc glanced at him again but didn't say anything. "Come on, the lady's man John Henry Holiday knows you need to go after the girl when she runs away."

Doc smirked. "That's not just any girl." He told Wyatt. "Wynonna is not like any other woman. When she wants space that's what she will get whether you want to give it to her or not." He told his friend.

"I see what you meant when you said she was special." Wyatt smirked. "And seeing you and her together just proves what I've been hearing from you this whole time. I'm glad you've found your happiness."

"It'll be happiness when we get back and can bring Alice home." Doc commented taking another shot.

"I never imagined you as a husband let alone a father but, I have no doubt at all that you will be great at both."

Doc nearly chocked on his shot. "Husband? Don't you think you're over playing this a bit?" Wyatt chuckled at his friend's reaction. "I seriously doubt that Wynonna would ever really want that either."

"You never know." The two fell into quiet conversation about random stories and old memories until Willa woke up. The others gathered around as she sat up on the couch, Waverly sitting beside her talking to her softly.

She looked around and found Ward unconscious, tied and gaged in a chair. "What? What's going on?"

"We had a little problem while you were out." Waverly said before explaining what happened.

"That's crazy. Where's Nonna?" She asked looking around for her sister.

"She's not here." Waverly said before she looked up at Doc who was already pulling his hat and coat on before leaving, drawing only the attention of Dolls, Wyatt and Bobo as he left. "She wanted to go think and calm her mind. But don't worry, Doc talked to her, she'll be back."

Willa looked up at the others. "And where's Doc?" She asked confused.

"He went to see how she's doing." Dolls told her. "Don't worry about Wynonna right now. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met, and Doc knows how to deal with her stubbornness." He explained.

"They'll be fine." Waverly said with a smile. "They did pretend to shoot each other so Doc could split her bullet to kill Bulshar's wives while she was in labor." She shrugged.

"They did what?" Willa asked shocked as Dolls smirked.

"You need to take it easy; you were hit pretty hard and you've been out for a few hours now. So just sit and relax for now." Dolls told her. Willa looked over at her father. "He's not going to be released until we know Valdez hasn't gotten into his head any more than he already has. Doc and Wynonna will be back in a little while. We still need to figure out how to deal with him."

"We haven't found any information in the books about a Valdez." Jeremy said. "I don't know where else to look."

"Have you looked in the records at the station? There's an entire room with the records of the world." Willa said looking at him. "It's a lot of records to go through but it's possible there's something in there that could help."

"It's worth a shot." Jeremy nodded.

"I'll go with you." Waverly said standing up. "The more people you have researching the faster it will go." She said as Nichole and Robin agreed to join in.

"I'll go too." Willa said as she stood up. "I can't just sit here wait. After everything that's happened, I want to show Wynonna I'm not what she saw in purgatory."

"She knows." Waverly said with a small smile. "Trust me, if Wynonna believed you were still that Willa, there's no way she would have let you be around us." She smirked as Willa looked at her. "But another person would be a lot of help." She smiled at her sister before looking up at Bobo. "And having some people who know some history could be really helpful too."

"Doc and Wynonna should be back soon anyway, and I'll join you in research then. " Dolls said making everyone nod as they went about their business. Dolls looked over and found Wyatt taking a seat at the table by Ward.

"I'm sorry my family has been so rough for you." Wyatt said as Dolls smirked and sat with him as they started talking about their times with the heirs.

Doc walked over slowly seeing Wynonna sitting on the ground, her back against the well as she played with the grass in her fingers. "So, you did come track me down." She said as he stopped beside her.

"I thought you might want some company after being left to yourself for the last four hours." He said watching as she continued to pull apart the blades of grass in her hands. She didn't answer. He shifted and took a seat right beside her silently, relaxing back against the well that had been his prison for so many lifetimes. The two sat in silence, at least she wasn't making him go away.

"You really believe everything you said?" She said breaking the silence. He looked at her as she kept her eyes down. "Before I went on my walk. You said everything my daddy said was wrong."

"I cannot lie about what I see in you." Doc said. "I may be able to hide things,"

"You think you can hide things." She said with a small smirk making him smirk back at her.

"But I cannot and would not lie to you about that. I know that you are not as hard as you show everyone else. I know that you love your family and would do anything for them. I also know that you are strong, strong enough to make it through everything you've ever done. And I know Alice will be just like her mama."

"I'm sure she'll have plenty of her daddy in her too." Wynonna said with a small smirk as she lifted her eyes to look at him as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure she's going to be a handful." He said as he rested his head back against the well, looking at the trees in the distance. "I bet she looks just like you." Wynonna smiled before she shifted and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around her as they fell silent again for a moment.

"When we finish this with Valdez and we get everyone home, we should go see her. If nothing happens for a while in the triangle maybe, we can bring her home." She said making him agree. "And she can grow up with her mama and daddy teaching her all the best things." She leaned her head on his chest as she smiled. "Probably shouldn't teach her to shoot for a while."

"If she's got your temper, we should probably wait a while." Doc teased making her laugh softly. He smiled thinking about his daughter and having her in his arms, more than a few moments to say goodbye. He tightened his arm around Wynonna a bit and felt her cuddle closer. "I hate to admit it, but I have no idea what to teach a child."

Wynonna smiled. "It's not hard, it sort of flows. I mean I tried to help with Waverly when Daddy was alive, but after that it was better that I left her to Gus. But as we grew up, it just kind of flowed." She explained. "I'm sure it'll come easier than you think."

"I do hope you're right." He said.

Wynonna pushed up a bit and looked at him, their eyes locking. "Doc…" She took a breath she was trying to control her fear, her worry, but she knew it was time to let go of her fears. "I… when we get back home, I think you should move into the house. I mean you're not a vampire anymore and I'll be damned if I let her do that again. And being human won't be so grate out in the barn. Besides when Alice comes home it'll be good for both of us to be there for her." She shrugged as she looked at him. "So… Would you like to?" She asked worried what his answer might be.

Doc looked at her only a moment before he smiled and nodded. "I would love to." Wynonna smiled at him as the worry and fear started to melt away as she watched him smile at her. He gently caressed her cheek. "I would like nothing more than to be there with you and for our daughter."

Wynonna leaned in kissing him with all her emotions. He pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss then climbed into his lap as they ran their hands over each other, unable to hold back and keep their hands to themselves any longer. The two started pulling at the other's clothes, wanting nothing more than to be together, without the clothing as a barrier between them.

It was another four hours before they made their way into the bar where everyone was now gathered, papers and books all over the tables. "It's about damn time." Waverly scolded as she looked at the two who stopped short looking at her. "I was getting worried when you didn't come back."

"Don't worry, baby girl." Wynonna smiled as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'll always come back." She glanced at Doc who smirked as he wandered to the bar, gathering their favorite drink to share.

"Where were you? What were you two up to?" Wyatt asked as the two women walked over.

"No." Waverly said as she covered her ears. "Not falling for this one." Wynonna laughed as Doc chuckled, taking his own seat, handing Wynonna a glass with some Whisky in it. "You should know better." She scolded Wyatt. "You never ask questions you don't want an answer to."

Wyatt watched Wynonna trying to hide her laughter as she and Doc glanced at each other with knowing looks. He looked at Doc who glanced at him before hiding behind his glass of whisky making Wyatt give him a disapproving look before he turned back to Waverly as she and Wynonna leaned over the books spread across the table as Waverly explained what they were doing.

"I am so not drunk enough for this headache." Wynonna said shaking her head at what Waverly was trying to drag her into. "This is all you."

"Come on, you can't be that bad at this." Willa said.

"No, really, it's best if we just let her go drink." Dolls said looking up at Wynonna as she stood up and put her hand on her hip. He gave a little smile. "It'll save us a lot of headaches listening to her complain the whole time about how bored she is."

"Like you're one to talk Deputy Dick." Wynonna teased back making Doc grin behind his glass as Bobo smirked at the interaction and Wyatt looked around confused. "Is this an order?"

"If I were to order you to do anything you would just do the opposite anyway." He told her earning a look from her as she narrowed her eyes, snatching up a book and taking a seat, getting to work helping to find any information they could.

By three in the morning Robin had collapsed over the book he was reading. Nichole was curled up on the couch, sound asleep her book open in her lap. Dolls was asleep leaning against the bar, several open books around him. Jeremy had made himself a bed on the pool table, Doc had made himself comfortable on the second couch, his hat pulled down over his face. Wynonna had moved over beside him and dosed off at some point, her head resting on Doc's chest the book lay open on the couch beside her. Willa, Bobo, Waverly and Wyatt were the only ones still working, Willa finally laid her head on her arms over the book as she left herself drift off.

Wyatt looked over at Doc and Wynonna sound asleep, again. "You looking at them isn't going to change how they're sleeping." Waverly said looking up from her book. She gave a little smirk as she glanced at the two, she was glad to see them connecting and getting closer again. "It's been a while since I've seen them like that." She smiled and looked back at Wyatt. "The two of them have been through so much. They deserve to be happy."

"Many people deserve to be happy and yet, so few actually get it." Bobo said without looking up from his book.

"You and Willa have a chance at it just as much as Doc and Wynonna, especially now. I mean she's free from all the craziness of the curse and being the heir. She doesn't have to worry about daddy and his expectations. She's not the Willa we saw in town, I mean she is but…."

"She's lost her sight of complete darkness." He said as he looked at Willa, his blue eyes pausing on her before he looked back at the book. "It hardly matters. If this works, we go where we're supposed to be, you know that. And if it doesn't, we disappear."

"There's always a third option." Waverly said with a small smile. "Just because you were the biggest asshole like forever, doesn't mean you and Willa don't deserve to be happy together." She shrugged.

"Everyone gets a second chance." Wyatt said looking at the man who had used to be a timid scholar so focused on making Wyatt notice him, now one of the most feared amongst the revenants. "I'm sure you'll get yours. Besides you deserve several chances after sacrificing yourself to put Clootie down the first time and then having to go through all that you did." He gave a little nod. "I'm really proud how you've grown and come to help your enemies."

"The Earps have not been my enemies in a while." He said before looking back to Willa. "We should take a break and all rest. If we're too tired to fight we will die." He said as he stood and walked across the table to where Willa was now sound asleep.

"You're right." Waverly said as she sighed and stretched. "We need to sleep; I mean the others are already completely out." He stood and wandered over to where Nichole was, she closed the book and put it to the side before she pulled a throw blanket over them both as she cuddled with her girlfriend.

Bobo watched Wyatt's eyes go from him as he lifted Willa into his arms to Doc with Wynonna. "A lot has changed in the lifetimes since we were riding with you." He said before he took to the stairs, carrying Willa up to one of the rooms where she would be able to get a better rest.

Wyatt sat a few minutes longer looking over at his best friend. Wynonna shifted, she seemed to be uncomfortable as she shifted again, grabbing the fabric of Doc's shirt as she moaned before she gasped and sat up quickly making Doc jump. His hat fell to the ground as he sat up looking at her as she breathed heavily, running her hand through her hair. Wyatt sat silently watching as Doc leaned forward, resting his hand on her back. "You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, just... Just a dream." She said as she calmed her breathing. Doc watched her as she sat another minute before she turned leaning into him. They laid back on the couch, she cuddled closer, wanting the comfort he could give as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He ran his hand along her head as she grasped his shirt and cuddled her face into his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Wynonna shook her head at first before she took a breath and curled up more at his side. "Just a dream about giving Alice up, and what can happen if Valdez finds a way out of the triangle." She felt his arm tighten as he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"You sent her away to be safe. You made the right choice for her. And we will stop him before he gets to anyone." Doc told her. "I promise we will win." She just nodded against him. "Try to get more sleep. We'll be seeing her soon and you don't want to be too exhausted to spend time with her." She again nodded. He held her close, running his hand over her head and through her hair as he waited until he felt her relax and her breath evened out again. He leaned his head back and let himself drift off. Wyatt watched as Doc fell back to sleep before he wandered up the stairs to another room to get rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just like the old days, Wyatt was up with the sun and found that the old habits hadn't died in his old friends either. Bobo was at the bar already drinking as Doc still slept in his spot, resting his eyes as Wynonna stirred awake. It was only a few minutes before the others started waking up. Wynonna stood and stretched as Doc looked up at her, letting himself wake up more. She walked over to pull the blanket up over Waverly and Nicole who were still sleeping. She turned as Jeremy turned over, not wanting to get up yet.

"You remember I gave birth on that table, right." She said making Jeremy jump up and fall from the table, hitting the ground hard. Wynonna couldn't stop her laughter as she watched Jeremy glare at her. Doc grinned at how Jeremy freaked out and Wyatt raised a brow watching their antics that had woken Robin and Nichole.

"That's so not cool." Jeremy complained as he stood up.

"It was time to get up anyway, and don't make me say it." She said making him look at her as he stood up and walked over to the table with the books as Wynonna smirked and walked over to the bar where Bobo was already prepared, pouring her a shot of whisky. "Aw, you're learning." She smirked at him. She took the shot. She turned and looked at Ward as he sat looking around angrily but unable to move or talk. "How long has he been fidgeting over there?"

"About an hour now." Bobo said without turning around. "You want to take care of him?" He asked.

"I did it once, I think if I did it again it would be a little overkill." She said making him smirk as she refilled her glass and walked over, handing it to Doc before she went to her father. She watched as he glared at her. "So, I'm guessing Valdez is still pushing you. It's not going to work. You can try to take every person, but I'll still kick your ass a million times over."

"And you'll do it with everyone behind you." Dolls said from the side making Wynonna give a small smirk and nodded.

"I have a theory." Jeremy said as he looked up from the books. "I was thinking about how to get the gate to work. It was working the whole time Waverly was touching it. As soon as she stopped it went back up. So, we could get everyone home as long as Waverly is touching the gate."

"But didn't it drain her?" Wynonna asked looking at him. "Knocked her out for a while."

"Not to mention before." Nichole said. "We had to put the ring back on her for it to stabilize. Bobo, you said it was the angelic power rejecting the human, right?"

Bobo gave a nod. "Just as it was when the revenants first came to be." He said.

"But if I can hold it open long enough, we can get a large group though. Maybe if we can do it a couple times, we can get everyone through in a few days." Waverly said with a shrug.

Wynonna shook her head. "You don't know what that could do to you. It could end up ripping you apart or knocking you out forever or something."

"But we don't know that anything will happen to me." Waverly countered. "I could be perfectly fine."

"Waverly." Wynonna said.

"Wynonna." Waverly said back.

Wynonna turned. "Little help here guys?" She said as she looked at Doc, Dolls and Nichole.

"Wynonna's right." Nichole spoke up. "We don't know how all of this works. Especially here in this plain. I'm sorry Waves, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Doc? Dolls?" Waverly asked crossing her arms as she looked at the two men. Doc just reached for his drink as Dolls looked at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"What if." Jeremy broke in.

"You don't know when to shut your trap." Doc mumbled as he took a drink. Jeremy looked at him confused but continued.

"What if we do some research on it and experiment to make sure it would be safe for Waverly to do that?" He looked at Wynonna and Nichole who stared at him a moment. "I mean that way we might be able to have an idea what we can do."

The two women continued looking at him as he looked around, nervous. "Wynonna, Sheriff Hoyte. I do believe he has a decent compromise." Doc said as he sat back in his seat looking at the two before Wynonna sighed and dropped back in her seat with her arms crossed as she looked at Nichole who looked at her still worried. "Waverly's idea would be a great one if it will work and Jeremy has come up with a good way to test it." He said watching as Wynonna was trying to fight it.

She looked at him before she scoffed. "Fine. But the second things look bad that's it, and if you don't make sure that it ends, I will make sure you end, got it?" She said looking at Jeremy who nodded quickly. She looked at Waverly. "That means you too. I'm not going to lose you too." Waverly gave her a small smile.

"You won't. I promise." Waverly said making Wynonna give a little smile before she looked back at the books on the table surrounded by the group.

"Here's the plan then." Wynonna said. "You guys keep figuring out how to beat Valdez, Jeremy, Waverly and Nichole work on the stair thing and I'll go find out where he's hiding so when you figure out how to kill him, we'll know right where to go." She stood up and started for the doors.

"Earp." Dolls said. "You can't just run off. We don't know anything about him, you could get hurt."

"That's what peacemaker's for." She said as she paused at the steps to the door, patting her gun on her hip.

"Earp, wait for us to find something." Dolls said but Wynonna didn't stop. "Earp." She walked out the doors and Dolls turned to look at Doc sitting back in his chair.

"Don't look at me." Doc said. "She's made up her mind, she didn't listen to you. She's sure as hell not going to listen to me." He took another drink.

"She'll listen to you more than anyone else." Nichole said. "You're probably the only one she wouldn't shoot for following her and going with her."

"She wouldn't shoot Waverly." Doc said.

"Waverly can't help her find where Valdez is and keep her from getting into even more trouble." Waverly said as she closed her book.

Doc looked at her a minute before he rolled his eyes. "If I don't come back, it's on you." He said putting his glass down and standing as he took his hat from a side table. Giving them, another look before he was off to follow Wynonna.

"Is this how it really is all the time?" Wyatt asked. "I mean she wouldn't actually shoot you for just trying to keep her safe, right?"

"Us she would threaten and find a way to go without us. Doc…" Dolls shrugged.

"She's threatened him a lot more than anyone else here." Nicole said. "But who here hasn't tried to shoot Doc." She shrugged making Waverly smile as Dolls chuckled and nodded.

"I haven't." Jeremy said making everyone look at him.

"Come on we have some experiments to do." Waverly said as she stood and started towards the door, Nichole, Jeremy and Robin behind her. Wyatt looked at Dolls as he turned back to the books before glancing at Bobo and Willa still looking through the books they had.

Doc followed Wynonna down the street towards the edge of town, towards the stairs. He was silently walking with her as he caught up to her, he knew better than to try to talk her out of going. He knew it was only going to make her more determined and make her find a way to leave him behind.

"You know you want to tell me how stupid this is and that I should just go back to shorty's." She said glancing at him as he just shrugged.

"If you know it, then I don't need to tell you." He told her making her give him a look. "You want to find out where he's hiding then find out, but you really do need to wait for more information before you go after him."

"I told you I wouldn't." She said as she turned to look at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"You I trust. That monster out there, no." He said as he looked at her. "If something happens while you're looking for him it'll be better to have more guns."

Wynonna looked at him a minute. "At least you can track him." She said making him nod. "Let's find out where he's hiding out." Doc gave another nod as they walked back to where they had found the trail before to finish following it.

The bar was filling up with people again, the group had moved their books to a far corner, trying to continue their work to find something, anything that could help. Willa jumped up. "I found something." She said as she looked at the others. "I think I found something anyway." She walked over to the table where they had stacked their records.

Wyatt looked at the book. "Valdes was once a man who worked in the coal mines. He would live in the tunnels; the light would cause him pain when he was forced from the mines. In the middle of the night he would find those that forced him from the mines and torment them with taking their loved ones before he would come for the person. He would blow up areas and corral the person into dark areas, much like the mines before he would capture them and slowly burn them alive, surrounded by the coal he had mined." He looked at the others.

"That's Juan Carlos handwriting." Bobo said as he looked over the entry. He read through it, continuing on. "Here. Carlos managed to draw him into the doorway, with promises of paradise, but instead locking him in the gates of hell."

"When Bulshar opened the doors, it released him." Dolls said.

"More like when an angel returned, it released him." Bobo answered. "When Waverly was pulled in it was an automatic key."

"So how do we kill him?" Wyatt asked.

Willa was the one to answer. "He likes the dark, the light would hurt him, so we light him up, literally." She said. "I mean we've seen him use shadows and all, so getting rid of the darkness should at least weaken him and then maybe a shot from peacemaker can finish him."

"How do we do that? It's not like he's going to sit back and let us set up the big light systems." Dolls said with a sigh.

"We use bait." Bobo said. "He's after Wynonna, let him continue."

"Or at least make him think he's won and then he'll go for her." Willa said.

"Or she'll go for him." Dolls said. "If we make him think he's won, that he's pulled everyone away from her, I'm sure he knows her well enough to know she would go after him. He wouldn't need to do anything once she's angry enough."

"So we set it up." Bobo said. "Wynonna will call him out, but she may not go after him in his hiding place." The others looked at him. "You can't always read her, but there's one thing I know she will be in the area and calling for a fight."

"We can use the stairs." Willa said. "It's like where it all started. We can set up lights in the trees, no one will be able to see them and if Wynonna is calling his attention, he won't even pay attention enough to really watch for danger."

"He's going to try to get her at her lowest." Dolls nodded before he pulled his phone out and dialed. "Doc, stop tracking him…. Just get back here…. well you figure that out, we have an idea." He hung up.

"We should clear out the people before she gets back and starts taking her anger out." Bobo joked as he took a seat looking at the people spending time together.

Doc hung up and looked at Wynonna who was watching him. "Dolls said they have a plan and to get back."

"What? We still haven't figured out where Valdez is yet." She said not looking happy.

"It doesn't sound like it matter. You know how Dolls can be, he wants us back at shorty's, you can take it up with him when we get there." He said and watched as she looked back the way they had been walking. "Wynonna. If they have a plan to end this demon and make it possible for us to get back, isn't it worth postponing tracking him for a little while?"

"I just want to end this and every time we get close, we have to stop." She said. "Let's go back. If it's stupid, I'll shoot him."

"Sounds reasonable." Doc said as the two made their way out of the woods and back to the bar. Once back at the bar, Dolls told the two the plan they had come up with, showing them the information, they discovered. The three sat with Wyatt discussing the plan as Willa tried to calm her father who had started his antics again causing Bobo to hit him before Willa sighed and looked at him as he shrugged and went to sit.

"It's the best idea we've come up with." Wyatt said.

"It also put Wynonna in the most danger." Doc said as he looked up from the record. "She'll be alone facing him."

"Not if you're there." Wynonna said. "It's like the last time he went after everyone. You were able to push him off, so it wouldn't really be a surprise that you would be the last one to be affected by him." The two looked at each other.

"Everyone pushes you from the town, you and Doc go seek him out while Waverly and whoever is able to hold onto their heads knocks sense into everyone, Doc ends up against you and he shows up." Dolls said as Wynonna nodded. "The only problem is you two threaten to shoot each other all the time, he had a taste of that the last time when we were all at the stairs."

"What if Valdez doesn't go for it?" Wyatt asked as he realized what Dolls was saying. "How are you going to make it look truly real?"

Doc gave a shrug as he took a shot and looked at Wynonna as she smirked. "I'm sure we can figure something out." She said. "Get everything set up. We'll start getting everyone on the same page. Let that fool loose and when it's time we'll head out."

"Are you sure about this?" Dolls said. "It does put you in a lot of danger."

"And I'll have Doc there if it gets out of hand before everyone gets there." Wynonna said with a shrug. "If we can draw him there, I hit the lights it should be an easy shot."

"Never count on an easy shot." Wyatt said. "These demons we face, they're never the same or as easy to fool as we hope. There's always something that changes the plan. You'll both need to be on your marks and ready for anything."

"We can handle it." Wynonna said as she stood and walked over to where Bobo was watching Willa talking to Ward as he glared at her. "Well looks like you win." She said with a sigh.

"Nonna, what are you doing?" Willa asked watching Wynonna walk around him and untie his restraints. As soon as he was free, he pulled the gag off as the others came closer.

"You are weak. Always was, always willing to look after that monster instead of just letting her die like she should have. I will never be proud of you or what you've done. You've destroyed everything you've ever touched. It's just a matter of time before you destroy that abomination of a child." Wynonna hauled off punching him in the face, knocking him back as he stumbled and looked at her, holding his nose.

"I can't be happier that I shot you. If I didn't, I may have ended up just like you." She said walking closer. "You don't have to be proud of me or what I do. I'm not a coward like you," She shoved him backwards. "Making deals with the enemy in order to live a little longer." She shoved him again. "So, you can believe what you want but you're the one who destroyed everything." She gave him another shove walking up, keeping her eyes locked on his face. "My daughter will grow up free from you and that ridiculous curse and she'll be the best person in this family." She shoved him hard once more, pushing him through the doors and out into the streets of Purgatory. She turned to the others standing around watching her. "I need a drink." She sighed as she walked past them and to the bar.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Wyatt asked Doc and Dolls.

Both men nodded. "She can handle basically anything thrown at her." Doc said as he wandered to the bar, taking the bottle of whisky that the bartender was handing to Wynonna. He gave her a smirk as he walked away. She glared at him before telling the bartender she wanted another one.

"Especially when she lets her friends stay by her." Dolls said as he walked off to the side as Wyatt looked back over as Wynonna walked to the table Doc was at, his feet on the table as he drank. She smacked his feet off the table as she walked past making him jolt forward and give her a dark look as she smiled, continuing to the side to sit alone. "Even when they all act like children." He sighed watching as Doc made a face at Wynonna before he put his feet back up, leaning back on the two legs of the chair and continuing to drink.

"They seem so close at times and others they seem like they're just passing by a person they know." Wyatt said watching the two.

Dolls paused a minute before he answered. "They love each other but neither really know what to do about it. It's been a dance they've been doing since they met." Dolls looked at Wynonna drinking straight from the bottle as she looked at the table in front of her.

"You care for her as well." Wyatt said looking at the man beside him.

Dolls gave a slight nod. "I did."

"Seems as if you still do. Does she feel the same?" Wyatt asked looking back between Doc and Wynonna both drinking alone, Wynonna looking at the table and glancing around while Doc watched the people moving around the bar.

"I thought she did, but there was always something that I couldn't match up to between them, and then she found out she was pregnant and there was that whole thing." Dolls shrugged. "She's happy with him, and my body wasn't ever going to last. I'm happy that she found someone she can be happy with, if only she would give in." He said with a sigh before he walked over to the bar. Wyatt looked at him a moment longer before he went to join his old friend.

"Drinking alone?" Wyatt asked as he sat. "You know that never leads to anything good."

"It's led to quite a few good things." Doc said before dropping his feet back to the floor and sitting properly making Wyatt smirk. Doc glanced over seeing Dolls walking over to Wynonna with a coffee mug. "Do you have a problem with him drinking with her?" Wyatt asked, catching what Doc was looking at.

"Of course not." Doc scoffed as he took another shot.

"Sure seems like it." Wyatt said giving him a knowing look. "You said you loved her. Do you truly?"

Doc looked at him, his eyes darting between his friend and Wynonna. "I also told you it was complicated."

"And I remember another person telling you it wasn't so complicated as you make it out to be." Wyatt countered but Doc just took another shot.

Dolls sat in the seat across from Wynonna making her look at him. "No one to boss around?" She asked as he sat.

He smirked and shook his head. "Not at the moment. I thought it would be nice to talk with you. It's been a while since we actually talked." Wynonna looked at him and gave a slight nod as she set the bottle of whisky on the table. "With the way our plan is going to go, I don't know who's going to be influenced next and if I will have another chance to talk to you."

"About what? This isn't some weird go look for something when you get back to the living thing, or some shit like that right?" She asked.

Dolls couldn't help but smirk. "No." He said shaking his head. "No, I just…" He paused as he looked at her. "I want you to know that I'm proud of everything you've done and continue to do to protect people who had always given you a hard time. I want you to know and understand that, what happened to me, it wasn't your fault. It was the black badge experiments and there was nothing anyone could do. I'm happy that I could use my powers to help you in the end and I'm really glad you didn't go running off alone getting into even more trouble."

"Have you not heard the trouble I caused. Man, I could raise hell on earth." She said making him smirk. He knew her, he knew joking and pushing away were the only ways she knew how to deal with things.

"I was always proud of the hell you could raise, although not very appreciative when it involved us having to go back and clean it up." She smirked as she took another drink from the bottle. "I know that when this is over, and you go back that you'll be able to get your little girl home and you'll be the best mother there is. And god help everyone once she starts growing up." He smirked. "She's going to be a handful and a force to be reckoned with all wrapped up in a cute little face." He paused as he looked at his mug before back up at her. "Her mother's looks and temper and her father's talent and mind. A deadly combination."

Wynonna smirked as she thought about Alice, she blinked away the tears that started to gather. "She is going to be a little hellion isn't she." She smirked.

Dolls nodded. "She is, but I know having Waverly and Nichole there for when she needs some soft overly sweet love and having her loving and strong mother by her side with her father protecting her will let her grow into something better than you can ever imagine." He watched as she nodded, keeping her eyes on her bottle. "Wynonna." She looked at him, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I want you to promise me something." He paused as she watched him. "I want you to promise me that you will be happy. Even if that means doing what scares you, what makes you want to put up your walls and run away. Find what makes you smile and feel loved and go with it."

Wynonna gave a slight nod. "I can do that."

"Don't shut him out." Dolls said making her eyes snap to him. "You try to distance yourself, even when we worked together, you would open up but there was always a wall stopping you. The closest I've seen you break that wall is when you were around him. Don't let that go. I know he can be a complete and utter asshole, and very difficult but he does care for you. And honestly, I would think he actually loves you. He's always had your back, no matter what happened, even when you pissed each other off."

"Is this some kind of set up like I'm dead move on thing?" She asked, swallowing her tears.

Dolls shrugged. "I guess it is in a way. Even through there was something between us, I always knew… it was and always would be you and him. So just because of what happened with me, don't let it stop your happiness, or Alice's. promise."

She smirked. "That's two promises."

"Well then promise me two things. That you will be happy, and that you will let him in, give him a chance and really feel what you both try to hide but the world sees plain as day." Dolls said watching as she smirked at him before she nodded. "Good. and remember if you break those promises I'll come haunt your ass." Wynonna laughed shaking her head as he stood up and kissed her forehead. "You be the amazing young woman you are, Wynonna Earp." He told her before he walked away to go find the rest of their little group at the station.

Wynonna took another drink from the bottle as she thought about what Dolls had said and what he was telling her. She shook her head slightly before she stood and wandered outside. She needed fresh air, she couldn't think of leaving him, of letting him die. She couldn't go through that again. She leaned against the side of the building as she closed her eyes, taking slow breaths to control herself, just as she always did when things built up too much and she was getting overwhelmed. She did feel something with Dolls, but she also knew it wasn't what she had felt for the other man. The man who seemed to know her so well, too well sometimes. Times like these.

"You alright?" She heard feeling the warmth of his body as he leaned against the side of the building. She opened her eyes and nodded. "What did the Deputy have to say that has you all wound up?" He asked and paused only a moment. "Unless you'd rather not say." He added.

"We were just talking." Wynonna said.

Doc nodded. "Well you seem to have forgotten one of the most precious things there is." He said holding up a bottle of whisky making her smirk at him. "You sure you're alright?" He asked as he looked at her, she felt like his eyes could see right through her when he looked at her like that.

She took the bottle and drank. "I'm fine." She said resting against the building again. The two stood silently passing the bottle back and forth.

"You thinking of what will happen when we beat Valdez?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to try to ease the fear and anxiety that was building in her. She just gave a nod as she took the bottle back. "Are you worried about bringing Alice home?"

Wynonna was silent before she shook her head. "No. I mean yeah, there's always trouble going on and she could end up in it, but I'm not worried. I know we'll keep her safe and there's nothing like Bulshar or the curse going on."

"Then what has you all tied up?" He asked taking the bottle back. "Is it what we discussed?" He asked before he took a drink.

Wynonna shook her head. "No, not that." She paused as she dropped her head back against the building, Dolls' words running through her head, remembering what she had promised him. "I just… Dolls made me promise him something and I'm not sure if I can do it."

Doc furrowed his brow looking at her confused. "What exactly did he make you promise?"

"It was nothing." She shook her head.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it was something he thinks is best for you. He does care for you." Doc said taking another drink. "If I can be of any help, I will gladly do it."

Wynonna smirked as she took the bottle. She stood silently as the words continued to run through her head, she didn't want to disappoint Dolls, she didn't want to break her promise, but she didn't know if she really could do as he asked. The two stood drinking until the bottle was finished then just stood there, silently, together. Taking in the moment until Waverly and the others arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

you into gear."

"We're gambling with the lives of not just those innocent people but Waverly and Wynonna as well. I'm not interested in taking that chance." Doc said as the two walked in and Found Wynonna being more social. "It could be their deaths, are you really willing to risk that?"

"No, but I trust that you'll be able to save them." Dolls said with a sigh. "You're an asshole and a giant pain in the ass but I know you'll be able to do what needs to be done." Dolls looked at him. "If it happens and at any point I'm the next one under his control, take care of her."

"Of course." Doc said looking at Dolls.

"I don't mean just here. when you all get home, no matter how much of an ass she is, protect her and stay with her. She does love you, she's just afraid of getting hurt." Dolls told him. "If things change and I'm not there to help, and I don't get another chance to say my peace… it never really was a competition between us. You won the moment she met you, I was just a complication and liked watching you squirm." He smirked.

"Dolls…" Doc shook his head.

"If I don't have another chance…. Promise you'll kick her ass when it needs to be done and keep her and Alice happy and safe." The two men looked at each other, a mutual respect had grown over the time they had gotten to know each other and although they had fought and had treated each other badly they knew they were friends.

Doc nodded. "I give you my word, I swear I will do everything I can to keep them both happy and safe." Dolls nodded and smirked.

"Good, now that everyone's together we should get to work." He said as he walked into the bar, following Wynonna and the others with Doc beside him as they set to working out the plan of separating Wynonna from everyone.

It had been three days since they started their plan. Wynonna was seeing the effects of Valdez's power as the people all turned, spouting off dark feelings. She was down to Waverly, Doc, Nichole, Jeremy, Wyatt, Willa, Bobo and Dolls. Nedley had turned on her today, she didn't realize just how much that would hurt until she had seen his disgusted face as he started saying the same things as Ward had and then some. Waverly and Nichole were sitting with the others as Wynonna was rummaging through the bar for more whisky to dull the pain of the last few days before she took an armful out front.

"It's your turn, Doc." Waverly said looking at him sadly. "She won't listen to us, it's your turn to deal with her." Doc finished his glass and set it on the table before standing up. "And don't let her drink too much."

"I'm not stupid enough to take that alcohol away from her." He scoffed. "I'll handle it." He said as he touched her shoulder as he walked past her towards the door.

"Don't start." He heard as soon as he walked outside. He looked over to see her sitting on the ground looking out at the still and dark town. "All the others tried, it's all the same thing. So, don't even start with whatever lecture you are thinking, just don't talk." She took another gulp from the bottle, not even looking at him. Doc leaned against the house watching her silently. After a minute she sighed. "What? You going to just stand there?"

"Well I was going to talk but you told me not to." He shrugged. "So, I was left with only standing here." She rolled her eyes at him as she held the bottle out to him. He took it, taking a drink. "You do know this is what Valdez really wants right? It's part of the plan, you don't want to play into his hand too much."

"Shut it, I know what is planned and all." She said reaching up and taking the bottle back for another drink. They were silent before Doc pushed from the building and turned to go back in. "Wait." She said quickly making him stop and look at her. "Stay out here." She told him as she looked up at him.

Doc looked at her and gave a little nod before he walked closer and took a seat beside her. "It's always a good idea to drink with company." He said as he took the bottle from her, taking another drink as she gave a little nod. The two sat silently for several minutes before he set the bottle down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Come here, it's getting colder every night." He said as she nodded, leaning into his side. He gently ran his hand over her head after a minute she reached out resting her arm across his middle and cuddled closer.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For always helping me, even when you didn't want to, or I pushed you away." She said as Dolls' words from the other day continued to play in her mind. "For not leaving me like everyone else."

"Never, love." He said softy, pressing a kiss to her head as he held her close. "Hell, or high water I will always be at your side." He felt her move closer as he continued to run his hand over her head. "You need to get sleep."

"He could finish and come any minute." She said, already seeming to be half asleep against him.

"And if he does, I'll wake you up to shoot the bastard in the face. But until then, sleep, Wynonna." He held her close as she fell silent and he felt her body relax and her breath evened as she dosed off for the first time since they had started the plan. He sat for a few minutes more before he shifted slowly, and gently lifted her, careful not to wake her as he stood and made his way back into the bar as the others jumped and looked at him.

"Please tell me you didn't knock her out." Nichole said. "I wanted to be the one to do that." She joked only to have Waverly swat her.

"No, I did not knock her out." Doc said as he took to the stairs to lay her down for the night.

"Doc has a magic touch." Jeremy said as the gunslinger disappeared up the stairs.

His friends looked at him as his smile fell. "Just for that image, I'm going to take a page from Wynonna's book." Nichole said. "And say Vagina." Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nodded as he looked away.

"He just knows how to shut her down." Dolls said. "Sometimes she needs to have the comfort and sometimes she needs the lecture and sometimes she just needs some of both in the right way."

Waverly nodded as she walked up the stairs telling them she was just going to make sure Wynonna was alright, Willa wanting to go as well, worried about her sister. Doc was pulling a blanket up to cover her when they walked in, finding her curled up on the bed, sound asleep. "You're sure she's alright?" Willa asked looking at her sister.

"She'll be alright." Doc gave a nod. "Just needs a good rest. She tends to forget about herself when it comes to making sure others are alright."

"Something the two of you share." Waverly said giving him a look when he looked at her. "Don't look like you haven't been up every night making she sure was alright and no one broke into the bar." Doc just looked at her before he looked at Wynonna and finished adjusting the blanket. "You need to sleep too."

"I'll rest." He said as Waverly moved Wynonna's hair.

"If you're going to be the one with her out there against basically the world, she's going to need you fully rested and ready to fight." Willa said. "There's no need to be the big protector right now. Get sleep."

"Just as bossy as your sister." He said as Willa crossed her arms giving him a look before he watched Waverly smirk and put her hands on her hips. The two smirked at him as the three of them walked down the stairs where the others were waiting.

"She'll probably be out till morning." Waverly said as she retook her seat with Willa and Doc.

"Is she going to be able to handle this?" Wyatt asked looking at the others who knew her well. "To be shunned is hard enough but to be shunned and the things they've been saying, by people she is close to…" He trailed off.

"She'll be fine." Dolls said as Doc nodded, pouring another shot. "She's tough, she'll hurt for a while but when it comes time, she'll get pissed and it'll all be over for Valdez."

"That's the key to her." Jeremy said. "She's tough and all but it's when she's pissed is when you need to run and never stop, especially if she's mad because you did something to her family." The others nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should make a sedative or something. I mean if this stretches out, how long or often do you think she'll really sleep."

"She'll be fine." Doc said as he downed another shot.

"And what about you?" Dolls asked making Doc look at him. "You really going to hold up with no sleep during all of this, and dealing with her when she wakes up?"

Doc poured another shot. "We are both perfectly capable of handling this." He told his friend who nodded but didn't quite believe him. He watched as Bobo shifted, about to start on him. "I am completely capable of shooting you if you start as well." He said giving Bobo a look as the other man smirked at him.

After another two days the group had dwindled to Wyatt, Waverly, Bobo, and Doc. Wynonna was pushing everyone away, Doc knew Nedley leaving with his words followed by Dolls and some of her closest friends along with her sister was the hardest blow yet. He knew she was being ripped apart inside, he knew she was aware it wasn't really any of them saying those things, but he also knew that it was still hurting her. Wyatt was playing cards with Bobo and Doc when Waverly walked over to sit on the couch next to Wynonna. The two sisters cuddled together, looking at the wall as they sat quietly just holding each other and comforting them for their losses. But they both knew that Wynonna would win and with Waverly's help everyone would be back to normal and they'll be back home. It was just the waiting that was the worst.

Doc continued glancing over, keeping an eye on Wynonna, he wished there was more he could do, but he knew hovering over her would only make her want to be more alone. Waverly and Wynonna stood walking towards the stairs passing the three men playing their cards. "We're going to bed." Waverly said softly as she walked with the silent Wynonna up the stairs.

"She's looking worse every moment that passes." Wyatt said once the two women were out of sight upstairs.

"She's stronger than she looks." Bobo said earning a look from Doc and Wyatt. "One thing I've learned, don't underestimate the Earp sisters." He smirked. "The moment you do you lose everything."

"Like your head." Doc smirked as he puffed on his cigarette.

"You would know." Bobo mumbled.

"As would you." Doc told him as he made a play and took a drink. "But he's right. Never underestimate the Earp sisters, especially those two. It doesn't end pretty when you do." He told Wyatt. The three continued playing quietly talking about different stories as the night went on. Wyatt was passing out the cards again when they heard a scream making all three jump to their feet and run for the stairs. They reached the open door and found Waverly holding Wynonna.

"It's okay." She shushed softly, holding her sister before she turned worried eyes to Doc. "It's just a dream." She said feeling Wynonna shaking as she held her silently. Wyatt and Bobo stood at the door as Doc walked over. Waverly shushed her sister once more before she pulled back and looked at her. "You're alright, and nothing is going to happen. I promise we're all going to be here with you, no matter what." She said before looking over at Doc who had bent down beside the bed. "Right Doc? We're all going to be fine and be together when this is all over."

"Waverly's right. Nothing's going to stop that." He said softly as he reached out touching Wynonna's arm, making her turn her eyes towards him, he felt his chest ache, they were so broken looking at him filled with fear and tears. Waverly stood, letting Doc take her spot before he pulled Wynonna closer, holding her as she grasped his shirt, holding tight. Waverly rested her hand on his shoulder looking at her sister sadly before she ushered the two men out, shutting the door.

"It wasn't a dream." She said as she held him. "He showed me what he is going to do." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "He's going to kill everyone here and break free and then he's going after everyone back in the living plain. Doc he's going for Alice, he knows about her, he's going to go after her."

Doc pulled her close. "We won't let any of that happen." He told her softly. "I promise you I will not let him do anything like that."

"We can't stop him." She said shaking her head as she pulled back and looked at him. He touched her face.

"He's trying to get into your head. He's trying to break you more than he's already done. He wants you alone and hurt. Don't let him win. Wynonna you can make it, I know you can. And I swear to you I will not leave your side, even when he tries for my mind, I will be right at your side when you kill him and save everyone again."

Wynonna leaned forward resting her head against his chest. "I don't think I can."

He gently held her face in his hands making her look at him. "You can and you will. You're so much stronger than you think." Suddenly there was banging on the door downstairs, and the shouts could be heard as the people began trying to get into the bar. Waverly ran in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think it's time we get everything started." She said as Wynonna stood from the bed. "I'll start getting everyone back, you get to the stairs." She told them before she grabbed Wynonna's arms and looked at her. "You can do this, protect all of us and keep Alice safe. Kick his ass and show him why he should never mess with an Earp." Wynonna took a breath and nodded. The two sisters hugged tight. "I love you Wynonna. I'll meet you at the stairs with everyone."

"You stay safe. If it ends up too much you get the hell away and get home, you hear me? Don't take any chances." Wynonna told her making Waverly nod. "I love you, Waves. Make sure you stay safe." Waverly nodded before she watched Doc hand Wynonna her gun that had been placed on the nightstand and she was headed through the window.

"Doc." Waverly said stopping him. "Keep her safe." He gave a nod before he followed Wynonna out the window and around to the side before they dropped to the ground and headed for the stairs. Once they reached the woods, they stopped to catch their breath, looking back at the town that was now swarmed with people trying to get into the bar.

"We have to keep going." He said as they turned and ran farther into eh woods. "They're probably still back in town, I'm sure Waverly's already starting to wake them. We should be able to rest for a bit before we keep going." He looked at her as she stood looking back the way they came. "Wynonna." He said as he walked around to stand in front of her. She blinked and looked up at him. "Whatever he showed you, will not happen. I can promise you he is not going to succeed."

"I just…" She shook her head. "Hearing all that stuff this last week and the stuff that Nedley and Dolls and even Jeremy said…" She shook her head again. "I know it's not them but…"

"He's messing with you, show him what happens when people mess with you, let alone using your friends and family." He told her making her look at him.

"I can't, he showed me what would happen if I…" She shook her head and stepped back. "I'll lose everyone, there has to be another way to stop him."

Doc stepped forward making her look at him and he could see there was something in her eyes. They were still broken, like when Bulshar had gotten her to hand over peacemaker. This wasn't Wynonna, she was giving up. "Wynonna." He said as he locked his eyes with hers. "No matter what happens those people care about you. Jeremy, Nichole, Willa, Dolls, Waverly, they trust in you. They're counting on the strong and brave Wynonna Earp to save them. They all are doing all of this because they know you will not give up until they're back safe and sound. They know you can save them."

"And you? You're walking right up to his face with me. Do you really think I can save everyone and stop him?" She asked looking at him.

He smirked and gave a nod. "I think you can do anything you want. I've seen you take on monsters much worse and you always survive and prove that they are nothing against you. I will walk straight at the demon because I know you will win."

"Why do you and everyone have so much faith and hope in me? I'm just some girl with a gun, I'm not the heir anymore, I'm just a screw up like I was before I turned twenty-seven."

"Because you are Wynonna and we love you." He said making her look at him. He reached out touching her cheek. "I will always fight by your side, not because you are the heir, or that you're related to Wyatt or anything in-between. I love you Wynonna."

She started to tear up as she looked at him, searching his face looking for that little telltale sign that he was lying, or teasing or just saying things but she found nothing but truth in his eyes. "You… No you don't." She said as she took another step away from him.

Doc stepped forward, pulling her into a loving kiss before he stood, their faces only inches apart as he looked her in the eyes. "I do. Believe me, I do love you, more than I can ever prove to you, especially after all I've done to hurt you."

He saw a small smile pull at her lips. "You're such an asshole." She said before she pulled him into another deep kiss. As they parted, they held each other for a minute, just taking in the moment.

"We need to get moving and finish this." He told her making her nod as they parted a little more looking at each other. "No matter what happens." He told her making her nod again, he could see the pieces coming back together, the fire reigniting in her eyes as he held her before they heard noises in the trees and they turned heading for the stairs again, hand in hand until they reached the staircase.

"Go, I can do this." She said as she looked at him. He gave a nod before he disappeared back into the trees to the spot, he had set up to control the lights. They had the plan but only he and Wynonna knew the layout and the setup of the lights, knowing they would be the only two left against the demon Valdez. She stood in the middle of the clearing looking around. "Alright Valdez. It's just you and me." She said continually scanning the trees. "You want to destroy me and make it back to the living well here's your chance." She said before the clearing darkened and she could hear the laughter. Deep and dark as the black mist came into eh clearing. She watched as a figure formed before the dark mist seemed to evaporate and there stood a man, soot covering his face, his black hair a mess as he grinned at her.

"Here you are." He said as he shifted in his dark overalls.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you overalls are so outdated?" She taunted.

He looked at her and tilted his head slightly. "You were broken." He said as he looked at her and she stared back. "No, you are, just…. Pieced back together. How? No one has been able to become unbroken from my power."

"You took everyone and threw them here, you tried to take over my home, you turned the town against me, even people I don't know. You tried to mess with my head, but the one thing you screwed up…" she said as she pulled peacemaker from her holster. "You hurt my family and threatened my daughter." She said taking aim, the signal to trigger the lights. The clearing light up brighter than the sun making Valdez screech and fall back, into the darkness between the trees before Wynonna could take a real shot at him. Suddenly one of the lights blew with sparks flying. Wynonna turned to look as another blew, and another. Doc came to her side as they scanned the trees looking for a sign of the demon as the lights began to blow one by one until they were left with one.

The laughter came back, echoing off the trees as the two turned, looking for where he would show up before the woods went completely silent. Doc was shoved across the clearing before a dark mist grabbed Wynonna by the throat and hoisted her up, the movement made her drop peacemaker. "Wynonna!" Doc called as he climbed back to his feet only to be jumped by the shadow, throw around, hitting the tress at the edge of the clearing, knocking the wind from his lungs before being attacked again before he could get his breath back.

"Doc…" She struggled to get out, trying to grab hold of the darkness holding her in the air. The darkness threw her into a tree before it stalked over to lift her again by the throat as it chuckled. "Doc, get…. Away." She tried to tell him as she tried to grab the darkness only to have her hand go through it. "Don't…" She said as she tried to fight as black started to creep into her view and she watched more shadows come and throw him away just as he got to her. Valdez laughed before he filled the clearing with darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Doc!" Waverly called as she and their group of friends made it to the clearing. "Doc! Oh god, come on, Doc." She said as she dropped beside him, her fear building each moment he didn't move. Dolls bent on the other side as he checked for a pules and Nichole handed Waverly a handkerchief. Waverly pressed it to Doc's temple where there was a deep gash still seeping blood.

"He's alive." Dolls said looking from his friend up around the clearing.

"Where's Wynonna?" Willa asked as her fear grew to match her sister's.

Dolls saw something on the ground, walking over he found peacemaker. "No." Waverly said seeing what he was holding. "Dolls…" She looked down as Doc started to stir. "Doc, don't move too much." She told him as he rolled and pushed up to sit.

"You alright?" Dolls asked as he walked over and bent down in front of Doc.

"I'm fine, where's that bastard Valdez?" He growled and tried to get up only to have Waverly grab his shoulder and hold him still as she pressed the towel back to his head.

"Hold still, you're still bleeding." She told him as she gave him a hard look, tears in her eyes as he tried to argue. "What happened?"

"He went around blowing all the lights. Used those damn shadows to keep me away from her. His powers, it's not solid. She was trying to grab it, but her hand went right through it." He said trying to remember exactly what happened. "He's got her."

"And she doesn't have her gun." Nichole said making him look over at Dolls holding it.

"Jeremy can you locate the mines he might be using?" Dolls asked as he stood leaving Waverly to tend to Doc and keep him in control. Jeremy nodded. "Okay, you go find that out, Willa we need as much light and explosives as we can get, when Jeremy finds out where the mine is head there with everything."

"Wynonna will be in there; we can't just blow up the system with her still in there." Willa said worried.

"We're going after Wynonna." Doc said looking up at Dolls who nodded in agreement. "We'll get her out and as soon as we're clear you blow the whole god damn system." The groups moved off to do as they needed leaving Dolls, Waverly, Nichole, Wyatt, Bobo and Doc.

"Let me try to heal it, or at least stop the bleeding." Waverly said as she took the towel away and gently touched his temple. A slight light came from her fingers and the wound seemed to disappear in front of their eyes.

"Always an angel." Bobo said as Dolls and Wyatt pulled Doc to his feet.

"You going to be alright?" Wyatt asked as Doc stood holding his ribs.

He nodded. "I can ride." He told him as he took peacemaker from Dolls and started looking at the very edge of the clearing, spotting the section that was fresh. "This way." He said as he led the way into the woods. They could hear movement around them making them continue to scan the tress around them as they walked. Wyatt and Dolls pulled their guns before Doc pulled his, putting peacemaker in one of the open holsters, ready for anything that came their way.

Doc stopped, leaning against a tree as Wyatt tracked their trail. "You sure you're alright?" Waverly asked concerned. "Wynonna is going to kill you if you die." She said making him smirk.

"There's no use worrying, that's not going to happen, Darlin'." He smirked making her nod, but she kept a close eye on him as they continued.

Dolls' phone buzzed and he answered it. "Yeah… I think we're almost there….. okay, we'll give the signal." He hung up. "Jeremy and the others found the mine, said they're on their way with the goods." Dolls explained. They stepped from the tree line and stopped looking at the several mine openings. "So which ones the right one?" Dolls asked.

"The trail ends here." Wyatt said as they scanned the openings. "What do we do now?" He asked looking at the others for suggestions.

"Peacemaker." Waverly said as she looked at Doc. "She's still connected to it; it still obeys her." Doc put one Pistol away, grabbed peacemaker and put his other pistol away. "When Wynonna was in labor and Rosita was trying to take Alice, I got a hold of peacemaker. Wynonna told it to help, told it to let me use it. It gave in and let me fire it once before she took off. Maybe we can use that to use it as a tracker sort of." She shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, but it only reacted when Wynonna asked it to." Dolls said.

"But it knows her." Doc said as he turned the gun in his hands and held it out to Waverly. "Tell it to help us." He told her. She gave a small nod as she took it in her hands.

They watched as she held the gun, closing her eyes, trying to concentrate as hard as she could but nothing happened. "Well that's a bust." Bobo said sarcastically as he looked back towards the mines.

"Come on you stupid gun. Can't you help when it's most important?" Waverly growled at the gun angrily as she shook it. "Work, you did it before, do it again." She demanded. Suddenly the barrel began to light up blue. "It worked." She whispered before looking at Doc. "It worked." She smiled brightly. She took a breath. "Okay, we need you to help us find Wynonna." She felt a little pressure in her hands, and she held the gun up, pointed at the mines. The barrel brightened as she pointed it to the left. She turned and the blue lightened.

"It's using light." Dolls said. "Go, find her and get her out. I'll wait here for Jeremy and the others, take this." He said handing Doc his flashlight.

"I'll stay with you. If those shadow things show up it'll be a lot better to have 2 guns pointed at them." Nichole said before she looked at Waverly. "Be careful." Waverly nodded before she led the other three men into the mines.

Waverly led them through the tunnels, and turns of the mines, deeper into the mountain. "I forgot how hot mines get." Wyatt said softly as they walked following the blue color decorating the barrel.

"This is nothing." Bobo said. "This is cool compared to the hell fire and brimstone." He told him as they made their way through the tunnels winding deeper and deeper. Doc shined the flashlight around their walkway to make sure there would be relatively no surprises. He saw an opening making them stop as the shadow of flames could be seen bouncing off the walls of the chamber. He turned the light off and handed it to Waverly as the other two men pushed her behind them as they inched to the opening.

"You have been broken before, many times. It is only a matter of time before I do the same." They heard Valdez say. "You are all alone, no one is coming. No one will be able to find this place let alone be able to navigate the passages to find you. Not in time."

"You have no idea what they can do." Wynonna said weakly.

Valdez laughed. "You mean those pitiful creatures who feel so easily to my power? The ones who chased you from the safety of the town, the ones who hate you so much. Those are who you think will be the ones to save you?" He laughed again. "You are all alone and the one person who was unable to fall to me is dead."

"You're wrong!" Wynonna yelled as she struggled against her restraints. "You have no idea what you're up against." She said. "Do you have any idea who is coming for your head? Who is coming to rip you apart before I shoot you in the face?"

"You'll all loose." He said low as he leaned in close to her.

Wynonna grinned at him. "You will die and be stuck in hell for all eternity. You will never get out. Better have your fun now, because once I get out of these chains, I'm going to make you suffer more than you could ever imagine. You messed up chunk of dead meat."

"You keep thinking that."

Doc and the others backed up into the darkness of the tunnel as they heard the conversation. Waverly looked at the three men, tears in her eyes as the men pulled their weapons and they listened a moment longer, trying to come up with a plan.

"I'll make sure to get you nice and comfy in the farthest tunnel, tell you to get to work before I cave in the tunnel and laugh at your screams and pleas for help. Isn't that how you got turned into this monster?" She paused. "You going to cry? Maybe you're the type that pisses himself." She gasped teasingly. "Oh, I know you cry like a baby while you piss yourself."

"Silence!" He yelled as he back handed her, knocking her back into the rock wall, blood running from the cuts on her face and her newly busted lip.

"What did I say something that's true? Did you cry for your mommy?" He smacked her again making her wince as she tried to move in her spot. "Mama's boy who pissed his pants when he got picked on by the other boys." She laughed. "Pathetic."

They heard the chains be rattled and Wynonna screamed. Wyatt watched as Doc and Bobo grabbed Waverly as she tried to run into the chamber. Bobo glanced around the side as Doc pulled her back another step. "He's hurting her…" Waverly whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks before they could hear Valdez hitting her again. She looked at him and could see the anger and fear in his eyes as he pushed slightly on her.

"You stay right here; you do not move. We will get her free, you need to lead the way out." Doc told her and watched her nod. "Do not move from this spot, I mean it, Waverly." He said and watched her nod again. He gave a little nod as he turned back as they heard Wynonna starting on another round of teasing her captor and being backhanded for her effort. Bobo looked at him and Wyatt and nodded putting his back against the rock wall.

Doc pulled his pistols as he stepped into the chamber just as Valdez went to hit her again. He fired at his wrists making Valdez screech in pain as he grabbed his arm and stepped back, looking at Doc, shocked. "You." He growled before he looked at Wynonna who smirked. When he turned back, he found Wyatt beside Doc, both taking aim before they fired, walking around the chamber to the left, making Valdez follow them giving Bobo his chance. He made his way over to Wynonna, using his power to break the locks on the chains wrapped around her wrists, waist and neck. "I will kill you all!" Valdez roared as he turned hearing the rattling to see Bobo pull Wynonna free of the chains. He shoved her towards the opening as he used his powers, pulling the chains up to swing around, using them as his weapons.

Valdez roared as he sent the black mist to flow around the chamber turning it pitch black. "No!" They heard before a light shattered the darkness. They looked over where Waverly stood, her hands held out right, her body seeming to glow with a warm light. Valdez screamed in pain. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Waverly cried out. Valdez was squirming, trying to get anywhere away from the light only to have Bobo wrap the chains around his now solid body, holding him in place. "Wynonna." She said as she slid Peacemaker to her before she held her hand out, focusing the light to her hand as Wynonna grabbed peacemaker, standing, turning and taking aim in one smooth movement.

"I told you." She smirked. "You have no idea who you're up against. And that I'll shoot you in the face." She pulled the trigger, letting the bullet slam into his head as he screeched trying to get away from the light that Waverly was still throwing at him. The darkness blasted from him, showering the chamber with a dusting of coal. The group coughed as the dust settled. "Waverly?" Wynonna said as the sisters hugged tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Waverly said holding her sister.

Wynonna pulled back and tried to look around the chamber. "Doc?" She called as she saw Bobo brushing his jacket off and Wyatt stood looking around. She saw the third figure stumble to his feet before he went to her, they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tight.

"You two okay?" He asked looking at her and Waverly, the latter nodding as she tried to brush off her clothing.

"You're such an asshole." Wynonna said looking at him. "I thought you were hurt." She told him making him smirk at her. "Don't just look at me that way." She gave him a little shove as she turned back to Waverly, wrapping her arm over her shoulder as the sisters turned back to the opening, Waverly giving Doc a little smile.

"All that for nothing." Bobo said as he walked past Wyatt who stopped beside Doc who just shook his head at the other man as they followed the others, not losing sight of Waverly as she used the flashlight to lead them back to the entrance.

Once they reached the fresh air, they all stopped, taking in the cool, clean air as the others ran to greet them. Willa wrapped her arms around Bobo, glad to see him alive as he leaned against the side of the mine entrance. Doc and Wyatt leaned on the other side watching as the others ran over hugging Waverly and Wynonna, making sure she was alright and in one piece. "Although this was not ideal, I'm glad I was able to work with you and Robert and to get to meet my great-great granddaughter and know how wonderful she's grown to be. Thanks to you."

Doc shook his head. "She was like that well before I crawled out of that well." He said. "She's been through and done more than any man we've ever dealt with. She's not to be underestimated."

"I'm realizing that more and more." Wyatt nodded looking over as Wynonna hugged Nichole and Willa hugged Waverly. "You haven't changed a bit, as resilient as ever." The two men smirked at each other. "Felt good to ride with you one more time." Doc nodded in agreement, remembering the last time Wyatt had wanted him to help him deal with evil and he had become that evil.

"Doc." They heard as Wynonna walked over slowly. The two men looked at her as she stopped in front of them. "Waverly told me she healed your cut." She said looked at him, as if searching for any sign that he was still hurt.

"That she did." He nodded. "Healed it as if nothing happened at all."

"Still ain't got brains though." Wyatt said swatting his friend's chest before he walked away as Wynonna smiled at his comment and Doc shook his head and looked back at her as she turned her eyes back on him.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked.

"I've had much worse." He told her making her smirk and nod. "You should have Waverly heal your wounds before they get infected." He said. "Doesn't look like they feel all that great either." He said as he reached out to gently touch her cheek where there was a large cut.

"She's already exhausted, she's barely on her feet." She said as they glanced over at Waverly leaning into Nichole who held her as they spoke with the others. "It looks worse than it is." She shrugged. "Once I get bad guy dust off me, it'll be better." Doc smirked at her and nodded.

"Then we should probably blow up this mine system." He said.

Wynonna nodded. "And then I could use some help washing my back." She said with a little smirk making him give her a smile and nod.

"It would be my pleasure to help when you're in need." He told her making her smile at him and nod.

"Good. Come on." She said as she took his hand, pulling him away from the mine entrance over to where Jeremy, Wyatt and Robin were looking over the pile of explosives. "Since we all know how much you love blowing things up." She said as they stopped looking at the explosives. "Why don't you give them a hand." Doc smirked, before him and Jeremy dug in.

"It's like watching kids on Christmas." Dolls said as he walked over where she stood with Wyatt, watching the joy as Doc and Jeremy started setting the explosives with others joining in to help.

"Yeah, I thought it couldn't hurt to let him blow something up since the last time he was able to it was Bobo's face." She smirked earning a dark look from the revenant who stood leaning against a tree to the side. She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes and looked back at the group working together.

"It's good to give treats. Giving rewards makes them know they did well." Dolls joked earning a swat from Wynonna who smirked at him.

"Leave him alone." She said.

Dolls chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll make sure he's rewarded." He teased.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" She asked as he laughed starting to walk away. She swung her foot acting like she was going to kick him as he went to join the group in exploding the mines. Dolls walked over to speak with Doc as he shrugged and Doc smirked handing him an explosive.

"He always did like dynamite." Wyatt smirked watching his friend. "Seems that hasn't changed either."

Wynonna shook her head. "Not at all. Always trying to find a use for it." She told him as they continued to watch before they all backed up as far as they could and they gave Jeremy the opportunity to press the button that ignited the explosives, making the ground rumble before the mountain exploded, showering the surrounding area with bits of earth. They made it back to town, feeling lighter and exhausted from everything. They all made their ways to the showers, using the station, the bar, and the homestead to all wash off the exploded earth and meet back up at the bar to celebrate the end of Valdez and the beginning of getting everyone home.

Wynonna and Doc snuck into the bathroom together for their shower. Cleaning off the dust, soot and earth that covered them as they kissed and held each other, not wanting to keep their hands to themselves, forgetting everything and everyone but themselves together in that moment.

A knock made them pause, looking at each other, holding them as close as possible. "Nonna?" Willa asked. Doc smirked as he leaned down, kissing her neck as she leaned her head back.

"Yeah, Willa?" Wynonna said, trying to keep her voice even as he continued.

"We're getting ready to work on a plan on opening the gate, do you want us to wait for you?" She asked through the door. There was silence making Willa furrow her brow.

"Wynonna, Doc, knock it off and get out here." They heard Nichole call and Willa gasped. "You want Wynonna to do something, you pull a Wynonna." Nichole said as they heard Waverly scolding her.

The two looked at each other smirking. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." Doc said as he kissed her.

"I guess not." She said as they kissed again. Nichole knocked on the door again calling them. "What are you, my mother?" Wynonna called frustrated.

Doc smirked. "We'll finish this later." He told her softly before giving her one last kiss. They turned the water off and got out of the shower to dress and be greeted by the amused Nichole, and an apologetic Waverly and a shy Willa.

"I'll remember this Hoyte." Wynonna said giving Nichole a look.

"Wynonna." Waverly said trying to ease her sister's vengeance as they made their way down the stairs, Wynonna still drying her hair while Doc ran his fingers through his wet locks, pushing it back.

"Nice of you two to join us." Jeremy said. Wynonna narrowed her eyes making him shift in his seat. "Sorry." He apologized as he looked back at the group. He started his explanation to the others of what they were going to do, reiterating the ideas that he had and how they were going to test it on a small group just to make sure it would work and its effects on the sisters.

"So, who gets to go through?" Willa asked standing between Wynonna and Waverly.

"Nedley." Nichole said. "We start getting people back we're going to need someone in charge and able to get them back in order." She shrugged. "Him and Chrissy." Waverly nodded.

"What about you? You can kick their asses into shape just as fast." Wynonna said looking at her sister's girlfriend.

"I'd rather stay and make sure you actually show up on time." She said making Wynonna look at her a moment before giving a nod.

"Good point, probably going to need that." She teased before Waverly swatted her while Dolls and Doc smirked, and Jeremy tried to hide his smile. "Although then I'll have to make sure you make it, so…. Yeah that's not going to work." She jumped as Waverly pinched her. "Don't you…" She said as she pinched her back making her yelp and rub her arm as the two looked at each other.

"Earp, Hoyte, Waves. Focus." Dolls said making them glance at each other before looking back at him. "We don't know what being here could be doing to your bodies, let alone your souls. It'll be better to get everyone back and settle them down as fast as possible."

"Then we work at the top and trusted." Wynonna said. "Nedley, Chrissy of course, Mercedes, Champ, he's a pain in the ass but he'll be able to help get people calm and we can get him to believe anything which he can usually get others to believe too." She paused and looked at Waverly who nodded.

"Once we know we can get them through and Wynonna and Waverly are alright we can get the officials through, they'll be able to help Nedley and all." Nichole added. "Then we can start lining the towns people for their walk."

"Sounds very logical." Wyatt nodded as he looked at the others. "When will we be trying this out?"

"Tomorrow." Dolls said quickly before anyone could answer. "After having Valdez turn everyone against Wynonna and all that happened in the mines, it's best to try this fully rested."

"Sounds like a very good idea." Wyatt nodded as he stood. "We'll be heading back to the homestead; you're welcome to join us." He told Wynonna and Waverly. "It might be a bit tight but we can make things work. It's your home too."

"I think I'll take a pass." Wynonna said as she glanced at Ward and walked away.

Waverly gave a small smile. "Thank you for the offer but I think staying here will be better." She told him making Wyatt nod.

"The offer stands if you change your mind." Wyatt told her as she nodded with an appreciative smile. "Let's go boys." He told the others. "I assume you'll be staying as well, Willa."

Willa nodded but before she could answer they heard Ward. "You're coming home. You belong with your family for a good rest." He told her.

"I am with my family." She told him.

"You're sister's a lost cause and that aint no family." He said looking at Waverly. Willa furrowed her brow as Waverly looked away, trying to not be the center.

"Wynonna." Doc said as she walked back over, stopping in front of Ward. Doc grabbed her arm, but she pulled it free. "Wynonna." He said again.

"No, you don't get to even look at her." Wynonna told Ward, getting in his face. "After everything, everything, she has sacrificed to protect the people around her, to protect you from being destroyed, you have no right to treat her like that. You never had any right to treat her the way you did. You didn't have any right to treat Willa the way you did, she's not your little soldier, I'm not your follow up, and Waverly is our sister whether you like it or not."

"You were always weak, something your mother passed to you and I bet you've passed that on to that worthless-." Wynonna punched him in the face knocking him back several steps. Dolls pulled Wynonna away as Ward came back up glaring at her. "That girl will have nothing and she'll end up all alone and crazy just like her mother." He told her before Doc punched him making Dolls grab for him and push him back while Nichole and Waverly moved in the middle to help keep Wynonna and Doc back as Willa jumped in pushing her father back as he lunged at the two.

Waverly whistled making everyone look at her in the center. "That's enough." She looked around. "Whether we like it or not, whether it's by blood, friendship or love, we are family and tearing each other apart will only destroy what we're trying to protect." She looked at her sister and Doc who were standing by each other, Dolls and Nichole keeping them in their place. "You two know Alice is going to be the best of everyone here, she's going to grow up so loved and cared for, she'll want for nothing. She will be strong and stubborn, without a doubt, but she will be the most amazing thing ever created." She watched as they seemed to relax slightly before she looked at Ward. "You may not have liked me because of what mama did and the fact that you were forced to take care of me under threat of death, but you're the father. You might want to start acting like it."

"Why you-." He stepped forward only to have Bobo, Doc and Wynonna take a step, ready to rip him apart.

"No." she said looking at the others. "No more fighting. There's too much of that as there is. Stop and look at what is most important." She rounded on Ward. "You might want to think about that as well." She turned to walk away, and Ward stepped forward only to meet Wynonna's fist, knocking him to the ground.

"You may have been my father but I'm not a little kid anymore. You go near my sister or you start running your mouth about my daughter and I'll give you a nice matching eye." She walked back as Doc smirked at her proudly.

"If you're all quite done and gotten that out of your systems." Wyatt said as Edwin lifted Ward to his feet and helped him walk as the Earp men left, leaving only Wyatt to make sure they were alright.

As soon as the door shut Wynonna shook her head as the pain ran up her arm. Doc grabbed her arm and looked at her hand. "That was some shot." He said with a smirk making her smirk and shrug.

"Yeah well I couldn't let him keep going. Although I think he's going to end up with matching eyes anyway." She smirked looking at him as he smirked. "That was a good one you got in there."

"Never one to shy from a bar fight." Wyatt said as he stopped by his friend.

Wynonna looked at him as she took her hand back. "I'm going to get some ice and whisky." She turned and walked over to the bar to rummage through the bottles and containers.

"You and her alright?" He asked as Doc rubbed his knuckles. "Didn't forget how to punch now did you?" Doc gave a little smirk and shook his head. "She's got some power behind her fist. Ward's been in a few brawls since he's been here, never seen anyone knock him flat like that."

"Hell hath no fury like an Earp woman pissed off." Doc told him.

"Or a Holiday." Wyatt said making Doc give a nod. "The offer to come to the homestead is extended to you as well, don't think you're not family just because of the way we had left the old days."

"I think it'll be better for all involved if I were to stay away from that man while he says his nonsense." Doc said glancing at the door.

Wyatt nodded. "I have never seen him act like this, towards anyone, and I hadn't heard of what he had done to his wife of their girls. Willa never said anything she accepted him without a word when she arrived."

"She had no choice I suppose." Doc looked over at Willa as she helped Wynonna put ice in a container while Waverly and Nichole stood by talking with the two. "These plains aren't based on merit. They're not based on the deeds you did. They're based-on greed and thought alone. Don't let those here fool you, they're not all saints."

"No one is." Wyatt said. "Take care of your hand and keep her from coming to destroy him in his sleep."

Doc smirked. "I shall do my best, but I cannot promise." Wyatt smirked and nodded before the two said their goodbyes and left. Doc walked over to the bar while Dolls helped Jeremy with locating the people who were going to be send through.

"Here, this will help." Wynonna said as she handed him the bottle of whisky.

"Wynonna, you really didn't have to do that." Waverly said. "We all know he's just pissed that he screwed up everything in his life and left nothing but lies and pain behind. Just let him talk and get out."

"There is letting him talk and then there's letting him try to break you and my kid before she's ever even heard of him." She told her sister. "I don't care who it is, no one talks like that."

"And you Doc? Are you proud of yourself?" Dolls asked as he walked over.

"Extremely." He said making Dolls shake his head. "You let a man like that do as he pleases, he'll be breaking everything in his path." He took another drink before Wynonna took it back.

"He's lucky." Bobo said from beside Willa. "You should have let them handle the weakling." He told Dolls and the others who had stopped the fight. "Would have served him right for everything he's done, not just tonight."

"Robert, we can't just go punching people in the face when they get nasty." Willa said.

"Sure you can." Wynonna said. "This may be the paradise plain but it's still purgatory. And in purgatory I do it all the time." She shrugged and smirked at her sister. "Sometimes it's how you get through to people who have thick skulls."

"Oh is that all I have to do with you?" Waverly asked making Wynonna give a sarcastic smile as Waverly smiled at her. "Come on, we all need to wind down and rest. We've got a big day tomorrow." Waverly pushed from the counter.

"You sure you two aren't going to go killing anyone?" Nichole teased as Wynonna rolled her eyes and Doc took the whisky to drink. She gave a small smile to Wynonna before they said their goodnights and went up to bed, followed by Jeremy and Robin. Dolls told them he was going to go back to his house to rest for the night and he would meet them at the bar in the morning. Willa and Bobo decided to go upstairs to the last remaining room, but Willa made sure to drop several blankets and pillows on the couch for the two-left standing at the bar. Wynonna took her hand from the ice as Doc walked around to look for another bottle of whisky.

"You shouldn't have hit him so hard; you wouldn't be hurting right now." Doc said as he walked over to lean on the counter in front of her, taking her hand to look at it again. "Just the shock of the force you threw behind it." He told her.

"Well I wanted to put more behind it but, you know, I'm happy with the result I got." She smirked making him give a little chuckle. The two stood a moment as he set the bottle on the counter next to the container of ice. "Doc…" She started making him look at her. "About… well everything that's happened here." She looked at him as he watched, waiting for her to continue.

He lit a cigarette and looked back at her. "Don't tell me Wynonna Earp is getting cold feet about her offerings." He said with a smirk, hiding his worry.

"No." She said as she swatted at his arm, taking the whisky. "No, nothing like that. I just… I want you to know… I love you too." She sped through the words at the end making him look at her before he faced her leaning his one elbow on the counter.

"I didn't quite get that." He said watching as she gave him a look.

"You know I'm not good with this stuff. The whole… open walls and mushy shit." She said looking at his amused smirk. She gave a sigh. "I said, I love you too." She said it, a little slower this time, as she kept her eyes on the bottle, afraid to look away.

Doc smiled as he reached out, turning her to face him. "You're about as good with words as I am." He told her making her smirk before she pulled him closer and pressed her lips on his, trying to convey what she meant as she felt him do the same. He lifted her to sit on the counter as they continued kissing and letting their hands roam.

By the middle of the night they were cuddled together, wrapped in the blankets Willa had left them, laying on the floor behind the bar. Wynonna took a breath as he ran his hand over her head, both just taking in the quiet moment together, letting their minds wander. "Do you want this to be, a thing?" She asked before she lifted her head and looked at him. "I mean like… a real thing. You and me?"

She watched, looking into his blue eyes as he searched hers. "I would be agreeable, if that's what you want."

"It's your choice." She said as she looked down at him. "We can't keep going with everything I want, just most of the time."

Doc smirked before he reached up, pulling her down to meet him as he kissed her, short and sweet filled with love. "I would like nothing more." He told her making her smile as she kissed him again. The two went another round, just unable to contain themselves before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. They felt content and happy for the first time in a very long time.

The next day the group stood in the clearing with the chosen group to go through the gate. "So how is this supposed to work?" Nedley asked as he stood next to Wynonna as she looked at the stairs.

"No idea." She said making Chrissy look at her horrified.

"Wynonna." Nedley said making her smirk at him. "What's supposed to happen?"

"Well basic jist is Waverly uses her angel magic stuff and I shoot the barrier and boom; you go through everyone's happy." She shrugged as she walked towards the stairs where Waverly and Nichole stood talking.

"You ready?" Waverly asked.

"Not me that needs to be ready." Wynonna said as Waverly gave a small smile.

Doc walked over as Nichole turned back to Nichole as they walked over to the group that would be going through. "You sure about this?" Doc asked her.

"Jeremy says it'll work, and he's rarely been wrong about stuff like this." Wynonna shrugged. "It's our best idea." She said with a soft sigh.

"Be careful, we don't know how the barrier will react." He said. "Just be cautious."

"I'm always cautious." She told him.

Doc shook his head. "Cautious is something not even in your vocabulary." He teased making her smile at him as Dolls came through the tree line carrying something.

He walked over to Doc and Wynonna and held up the item in his hand. "If you're going to be shooting at a barrier that has lashed out when touched, probably a good idea to be safe." He handed the Kevlar vest to her before he smirked and walked over to the others.

She scoffed as she pulled it on and started adjusting the straps around her body. "Looks good on you." Doc teased only to have her shoot him a dark look. He smirked at her as he reached out to adjust the shoulder and pull her hair out from under the back. "Do what you do best." She gave a little nod as they walked towards the stairs.

"Let's get this party started." Wynonna said pulling her gun. Waverly nodded and walked under the stairs. She reached out and placed her hands on the stone, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the warmth that surrounded her. Wynonna went up halfway and took aim. She let the bullet fly. The barrier flickered and dulled before it went bright and Wynonna was thrown from the stair, landing hard.

"Wynonna!" Everyone called as they ran over to her. Doc knelt looking down as she coughed and grabbed for her chest. He pulled her hand away, fear griping him as he imagined the worst, but he found the squashed form of a bullet lodged in the vest.

"That was not fun." She said as she took a deep breath and pushed to sit up. "That hurt like a mother."

"Well at least you had this on." Waverly said pointing to the vest. "If you weren't…"

"I'll be fine." She told her sister as Doc grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Okay, so shooting it doesn't work."

"Which leaves us with the original idea." Dolls said. "We need to cut it."

"Except peacemaker isn't a sword anymore." Wynonna said holding the gun up.

"Have you tried talking to it?" They heard, turning they found Bobo leaning against a tree. "Your sister talked to it to make it track you, when it changed back to the gun version you said you wanted it to be the gun again. Maybe you should try talking to it, nicely."

Wynonna looked at him before she shrugged. "What the hell?" She said as she looked at the gun. "Peacemaker, turn into a sword." Nothing happened. "Nope guess that's not how it works."

"Maybe you're not being nice enough." Bobo shrugged. "Not everyone likes a bossy wench." Wynonna gave him a look as he shrugged and looked away as if he was bored.

"Okay, well I guess this isn't going to be happening right now." Jeremy said as they gathered with the others leaving Wynonna standing with Dolls, Doc and Waverly as they tried to figure out how to get the gun to turn back into a sword.

"It's not working." Wynonna said getting frustrated. "Work." She said as she shook the gun a bit.

"Maybe we should take a break and try to work through this another way." Dolls suggested, "Just take a breath and we'll figure something else out." He said as he walked over to Jeremy to try to see if the young man had any other ideas.

"Maybe it's something that only works when you really need it to." Waverly said. "I mean if you think about it every time it's reacted it was in times that we really needed it to. Like when Alice was born, and when we were trying to find you."

"Well now would be a perfect time for it to deal and work. We really need to get that gateway open." She said as she glared at the gun.

"It'll work, just need to take your time." Waverly said.

"You'll figure it out." Doc told her. "You're smart and that gun knows better than to cross you." He smirked before he caught sight of Wyatt walking into the clearing. He touched her arm as he walked past her towards his old friend.

"Is there something going on?" Waverly asked looking from Doc to her sister. "You two have seemed… different."

"What are you talking about?" Wynonna scoffed as she looked back at her gun.

Waverly looked at her and gave a little smile. "There is isn't there? I knew you two were acting different today. What's going on? Did you tell him?"

Wynonna looked at her sister. "Pff. No idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right. Come on, Wynonna." Waverly said wanting to know.

Wynonna looked at her a minute and glanced at Doc before she caved under her sisters big pleading eyes. "Alright, fine. Yes, okay. It's just… different." Waverly gave a soft squeal and she grinned happily at her sister. "Alright, settle down. We're still working things out and trying to figure everything out. So, cool it okay."

"Right." Waverly nodded but she continued to smile at her sister. "I'm just so happy for you. You and he deserve to be happy and I know you two love each other. I'm so happy." She smiled as Wynonna smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, well no one's going to have much happiness if we don't figure this out." She sighed as she walked over to a fallen tree and dropped down, trying to think of how to make the gun change.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as he looked at Wynonna looking angrily at the gun. He looked at Doc. "I heard a shot, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Doc said. "Just the first test failed and we're having trouble getting to a plan b." He explained. "The gate shot the bullet back at Wynonna."

"She's still alive?" Wyatt asked confused.

Doc nodded. "There's an armor that is created, it's a vest that a person wears and it's able to stop a bullet from killing a person." Doc explained. "Haven't you come across this?"

Wyatt shook his head. "It doesn't harm the person?" He asked.

"Well harm is different." Doc said as he put his hands on his hips as they glanced over as Wynonna rubbed her chest as she glared at the gun. "It prevents the bullet from killing the person, however the force that it hits can cause pain and a giant welt."

"She'll be alright?" Wyatt asked and watched Doc nod. "So, what will go on now?"

Doc shrugged. "We have to figure another way. Wynonna is working on turning peacemaker into the sword again, but so far it's not looking good." He glanced over as Waverly stopped Wynonna from throwing the gun. "It may take a while, but she'll figure it out. Meanwhile Jeremy and Dolls are working on anything else they can figure out." Wyatt nodded looking around. "What's going on?" He asked his friend.

"It seems that we could have a problem brewing. Revenants who sided with Valdez, they came looking for trouble, they weren't able to do much, but they caused a ruckus in town. They took a few of the souls of paradise with them. They said they can nourish their new master with the pure souls." Doc furrowed his brow. "They said he will come back and break the barrier for all to come and go, and that he would take a pure female for his keeping, one who does not follow the rules of life and time."

"This doesn't sound good." Doc said furrowing his brow. "Do you truly think this can happen?"

"I believe miracles are possible in paradise." Wyatt told him. Doc gave a small nod before the two wandered to Wynonna. "I hear you took a bullet."

"Yeah from the stupid gun that won't listen." She said as she waved Peacemaker in front of her, frustrated. "I thought you were staying in town to keep the peace or whatever."

"We may have a problem with that peace." Doc said making her look up at him before she looked to Wyatt. "Apparently there is a theory from the left over revenants, that Valdez can be nourished with the souls of people from paradise and he will come back to open the barrier for everyone to go back and forth."

"That's not good." Waverly said as she and Wynonna stood up.

"They said that once he is nourished, he will return to the living and take a female for his keeping. They said she will be pure and will not follow the rules of life and time." Wyatt repeated as they watched Wynonna furrow her brow as she seemed to freeze. "What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"We have to stop them. We can't let him get through." She said looking at the two men. "Back when Hypnos did his sleep thing and knocked everyone out for like three months…." She looked at Doc. "When we stopped him, he said something. He was surprised that when we were asleep that the baby continued to grow. He told me that when we were frozen it should have extended to her, but it didn't."

"Doesn't follow the rules of life and time." Waverly said softly.

"Alice." Doc said as Wynonna nodded. "Did he tell you how that's possible?"

"Couldn't get much out of him before Dolls shot him." Wynonna said. "He wanted to make sure that he could never be used against anyone again, so he killed him." She explained.

"Well it's not that complicated." Waverly said making all of them look at her. "I mean Wynonna is Wynonna, she's always breaking rules and then there's the heir curse that she was tied to until well after Alice was sent away. And Doc, you're from over a hundred years ago. You survived and are living still. Life and time. It's her genes."

"We have to stop him. I don't know what he plans to do or how he wants to use her, but we can't…." She said looking at Waverly and Wyatt before she looked at Doc. "We can't let him or anyone get to her."

"We'll stop him." Waverly said. "We need to find where they took those souls."

Wynonna took a breath. "Looks like we're taking a break." She said putting her gun back in its holster. "We need to track them down." She said making Doc nod. "Dolls, Bobo." She said as she turned and started walking towards the revenant first. "You're coming with us; we've got a little game to play with your buddies." Dolls walked over confused as he looked at the little group forming. "We've got a big problem that's going to get worse if we don't jump on it." She told him what was going on.

"We have to stop him now." Wyatt said. "Before he gets too strong."

"Dolls stay here with the others, Waves, keep trying with Jeremy to figure out some other way if we need to. We're going revenant hunting." Wynonna said looking at the other three men.

"Be careful." Waverly said as she hugged her sister and gave Doc a look as he gave a slight nod and the four went off to start tracking the revenants and the souls from paradise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They made their way to the mines, they thought it would be a good place to start. They found revenants wandering the fields between the mines and the trees making them stop within the treelined. Watching and analyzing what the enemy was up to. Bobo made his way around the area, getting closer than the other three would be able to before he rejoined them.

"There's not many here, depending on who has taken charge in Valdez's place it could be a trap, or it could be poor leadership. Until we find out who is in charge, we won't know which way to go." He explained before he used a stick to scratch the areas where revenants had been spotted.

"Why can't one god damn thing go right?" Wynonna said frustrated as she looked at his diagram. "We need to get a hold of one of them. Once we have one, we can get answers." She looked back at Bobo. "think you can do it without being caught?"

"Do you truly doubt my abilities?" He asked with a smirk making her roll her eyes. He looked back at the diagram. "We will need a place to hold the revenant until we can get answers."

"We can keep the revenant in the barn at the homestead. It's away from others, and it's protection doesn't work in this plain of existence." Wyatt said.

"My new friend and I will meet you at the homestead." Bobo said making Wynonna nod as she Wyatt and Doc made their way back to the homestead.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with this revenant?" Wyatt asked as he watched Doc and Wynonna work, organizing the barn and setting it up for the person Bobo brought. "You two see awfully familiar with kidnapping and holding people prisoner."

Wynonna smirked. "That because we do. Stone witch, other revenants…"

"Me." Doc said with a smirk making Wynonna smile at him.

"Two times, now, is it?" She said looking at him as he smirked and gave a shrug with a nod of his head. Wyatt looked between them confused. "It's a long story but there were reasons." She shrugged.

"And the others?" Wyatt asked watching as they finished. "What did you need to detain the others for?"

"There was a lot of crazy shit that happened mostly all because of the damn curse. I always did what I needed to, to protect innocent people." She told him before she looked at the area they had set up.

"Do you have chains?" Doc asked Wyatt making his friend nod and wander out of the barn to gather what they needed. "He's never had to deal with this side of things, and when he did, he never had a true hand in the deeds."

"No, it's what he pushed into your hands." Wynonna said. "And mine and Willa's and Waverly's. We didn't ask for that curse, all because he had to go and half ass a job." She said as she felt frustration building. "Now look what we have. We're stuck in the god damned afterlife; we might be having to fight a demon that was hard enough the first time to put down. Our daughter is out there. If we fail, he'll go for her. And if we win or fail, we might be stuck here forever. We might never get to see her again. She'll never know who we are." She said her anger beginning to show as her frustration boiled and her fear exploded as she thought about her daughter.

Doc gently pulled her into a loving hug. "We will get out of here; we will stop Valdez and we will see her again. Besides, you know Gus will make sure she knows who we are and where she came from." He said as he pulled away. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, that woman was not very fond of me."

Wynonna gave a little smile as she took a breath. "Sorry, I know…" She shrugged. "I know it's not what you want either."

"It's difficult." He said. "I wasn't there to assist Wyatt in finishing Bulshar or preventing the curse. I was too busy down that cursed well. It is hard with her so far away, but I swear we will end Valdez completely, and we will get to our daughter."

"I hope you're right." She sighed.

Doc smirked. "Darlin', I'm always right." He watched a smile spread on her face a bit more. "You should know better than to doubt that."

"I doubt many things." She teased making Doc smirk at her.

Wyatt walked back in the barn catching the two giving each other once last look before they walked away from each other. Doc took the chains. "This will work nicely. We'll have to see who Bobo brings."

The door swung open. "Guess who's home." He grinned as he pulled a hooded captive behind him. "And I bring presents." He joked as he threw the revenant forward to land on the ground. Wynonna took the chains and tied the revenant to the floor before she pulled the hood off and stepped back.

"Rosita." Wynonna said before she stepped forward punching her in the face before Doc grabbed her to stop her from continuing to hit her. "That's for trying to use my daughter as currency." She said angrily before Doc pulled her back a step as Bobo smirked watching the interaction. "I told you if I saw you again, I'd kill you."

"Then do it." Rosita taunted.

Wynonna reached for peacemaker, but Doc again pulled her away several steps, stopping her from pulling it free. "Wynonna." He said as she turned to look at him, the two looking at each other heard. "You go killing her means we don't get the answers we want."

"I see you've moved right back with this witch." Rosita said making Doc look at her before rolling his eyes and looking back at Wynonna whose anger had jumped back through the ceiling the moment, she saw who the captive was.

"You know better. Wynonna, we need answers, it's our only hope of getting back and being able to see her again." He told her as she stared at Rosita.

"I know." She said furrowing her brow as she pulled peacemaker. Before anyone could stop her, she was in front of Rosita holding peacemaker up in front of her. "You're going to tell me what I want or I'll make sure I show you how much I hate you for hurting Waverly, betraying Doc and trying to sell of my daughter to Bulshar to save your own ass." She threatened.

"Do your worst, Earp Bitch." She said as Wynonna stood straight.

Wynonna looked at Doc who was standing a few steps away watching, waiting for any moment he would need to step in to stop Wynonna from doing too much damage. He had had a soft spot for the young girl, he had cared for her even but when he found out what she had done, how she had tried to hurt Waverly and Wynonna, let alone what her plans were for his daughter, he couldn't stop his own anger from starting to wake up. "Rosita, tell us what we want and I'm sure Wynonna will let you go. Wont you, Wynonna?"

"Maybe with a few… minor injuries, but sure." She said with a shrug as she looked back at Rosita. "Why were souls stolen from those who are part of paradise?" She asked and got a glare before Rosita spit on the ground.

"What you'll shoot me last if I tell you?" She said making Wynonna sigh and look at the three men standing to the back.

"I tried. Bobo, you want a shot?" She asked as she walked over to the three. He smirked and pushed from where he was leaning against the barn wall and stalked over to Rosita. "I don't think we're going to get her to talk without making her." She said low looking at him, knowing his relationship with the woman. "What do you want to do?" She asked softly as she glanced over as Bobo stalked around the revenant as she watched him, unsure what to expect.

"She tried to harm Waverly and you, and she tried to use Alice and hand her over to the other revenants and Bulshar." He said as Wynonna looked back at him, finding him looking at the other woman.

"Yeah, well in her defense, she was scared. I mean I didn't make it any easier and all." She said feeling like she needed to give a little help to the woman, even after everything, she still had thought of the woman like a friend. "We need that information, but…" She sighed as he looked back at her.

"We do need the information. It could mean the difference between being stuck here and losing Alice." Doc said as they looked at each other. "You've always made the right choice when you needed to choose what to do. What do you think we should do?" He watched her as she looked back at Rosita who was being teased by Bobo, unsure when or if he was going to strike.

Wynonna looked back at him as she took a breath. "Take the lead on this one. She's not all bad, I think it'll be better if you talk to her. Instead of someone who's threatened to shoot her more than once." Doc just gave a nod as she took a step forward. "Bobo let's go for a walk. We need to check in on the others." Bobo looked at her a minute. "Come on, you're going to let me wander off all by myself to check on Willa and Waverly?" She teased making him glance at the other two men before he and Wynonna left.

"So, what, you going to try to sweet talk me?" Rosita said as she looked at Doc and Wyatt. "You get the two big bad cops out and you're going to be the good ones?"

"For some reason Wynonna feels that talking to you will be best, instead of hurting you." Doc said from where he leaned on the barn wall. "She thinks you're worth trying to talk things out rather than torture you to get what we need to know and destroy what's left of you."

"And you? Do you think the same way?" She asked looking at him with furrowed brows as she saw his blank face.

"No." He said shaking his head. "After everything… You tried to hurt people I consider my friends, you tried to hand them over to revenants who would have gladly torn them apart and who knows what else. You were ready to hand over a newborn just to maybe save your own neck. You had no thought about handing an innocent newborn over to a monster that wanted to use her as food. You see I understand the fear that you felt faced with the Earp sisters, even against Bulshar, but there is no excuse for harming an innocent child. Not to mention the child you tried to harm was my daughter." He still leaned on the barn wall looking at her, seeing the fear and sadness begin to show on her face.

"You don't understand-."

"I understand more than you know." He cut her off. "I made a deal to be able to live, I threw away my life to be trapped in a well for over a hundred years. I refused to even give away the means of my immortality in order to be rescued from that well. I thought of only myself, and even after I was freed, my choices were made selfishly, but there's a difference between what I have done and what you have done. I would have never bartered with a child's life." He said watching her as her eyes teared up. "You would have been fine, you would have survived and had protection. Wynonna offered a truce, she offered to work together with the revenants who wanted to in order to defeat Bulshar. It forced him to break the curse and send everyone where they belonged." He pushed from the wall and started walking a little closer. "Where did you end up, I wonder."

"Doc…" She said swallowing hard as she watched him walk over and bend down in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I just…. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to die, not from Clootie or from her. I didn't have a choice." She said as a tear fell.

"You did have a choice. You could have trusted that it would have worked out, that we would have protected you. Trusted that we would have found another way to break the curse." He said as she looked at him. "Wynonna doesn't think you're all bad, she thinks there's something more to you, something that doesn't deserve to be hurt more."

"She's just saying that." She said as she looked away, resting her head back against the ladder she was tied to. "She doesn't really believe that. I'm a revenant remember. Revenants are all bad." She told him.

"Not all." He said with a soft sigh. "Some were caught in the mess; some were even heroes pulled into the curse. Some gave their lives so others could live. Not all revenants are bad, some have only become what they were expected to become."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked looking at him. "After everything that has happened since Wynonna became heir, you really think that's true for the revenants?"

"Even after everything I've seen since helping her, I do believe it's true." He nodded, remembering his friend Fish and the man who he loved. Fish and Levi were perfect examples, along with even Bobo to a point. "So why don't we prove it to everyone else, that you're still the good people you were when you were alive? Tell me what we need to know and help us."

"I want to be safe from hell." She said.

"You can't just decide where you want to be." Wyatt said from his spot against the barn wall. He had stayed silent, listening and watching. "Where you go is based on which outweighs the other, good or bad." He said.

"Maybe if you help save the entire town, you help stop a monster that could destroy not only the people of Purgatory, but he could escape and get out to the rest of the world. You could be saving the entire world of people. I'm sure that will count for something against your bad deeds." Doc said making her look at him.

"And your daughter?" She watched as he gave a nod.

"It most certainly will out weight the bad as far as I'm concerned." He told her as they looked at each other a moment. "So, what will it be, Rosita. Will you assist us in saving many lives or will you play the hand in the destruction of all life?"

Rosita glanced at Wyatt before she looked at Doc. "You'll guarantee my safety from the others."

"I will promise to keep you as safe as I possibly can." He told her and watched her look at him before she nodded.

"Fine, I'll help." She agreed.

Doc gave a nod. "If you betray us again, my promise will be gone and you will be left to face Wynonna, Bobo and the others as they see fit." He warned making her nod again before he reached out and undid the chains, helping her to her feet. "We need to know what is going on with the souls of paradise being used to bring Valdez back." He said as she rubbed her wrists.

"They have a spell that they can feed Valdez's essence the souls of this plain. It strengthens him and basically rebuilds him. The first stage only makes him a full and complete soul, he'll be extremely strong even in this form. Then they'll need to sacrifice even more to recreate his body. And it will be nearly all of the souls here in order to connect the soul and the body. Once he's in his body, he'll be more powerful than he ever was." She explained. "They're going to do it where he was killed. I can take you there."

"We know where he was killed." Wyatt said. "We're the ones who did it." She looked from Wyatt to Doc who gave a little nod. "How do they choose the souls to use?"

"I heard that the darkest good souls will be needed to create the soul. It gives him more power." She answered.

Doc pulled his hat back on. "We need to tell Wynonna and the others." Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Let's go." He told Rosita who timidly followed him, with Wyatt following her. As they exited the barn, they found Dolls walking towards them. "Dolls, what's going on?"

"I was just coming to get you. We were trying another idea and Waverly passed out again." Dolls said. "Wynonna's inside with her, Nichole and Willa. Bobo and I are going back to the stairs. Jeremy and Robin are there with Nedley trying to make sure no one moves in." He looked behind Doc at Rosita.

Doc glanced at her as she stood beside Wyatt. "I'll explain later. We'll handle the homestead." Dolls nodded as he walked back towards the house with the others. Wynonna glanced over seeing the others before she handed a glass of water to Nichole who was sitting beside the cot where Waverly was sitting up slowly. "Everything alright?" Doc asked looking from Waverly to Wynonna who stopped beside him.

"Yeah, she's coming around, this is getting too dangerous for her. What if she doesn't wake up next time." She said glancing at her sister as Nichole and Willa tried to help her. "We can't let her keep doing this."

"I think we have some answers and a little extra help." He said as she looked behind him at Rosita who was standing tall, trying to show strength in her body language before Wynonna looked back at Doc. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the kitchen with Wyatt, Dolls and Rosita behind them.

"So, what do we need to do?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to just be done and go home.

"Rosita said there are three phases." Doc said as they looked at the other woman.

"Three phases? Do we have to stop all three?" Wynonna asked her.

Rosita shook her head. "No, stopping one will put a halt to it, but it doesn't mean that it can't be started again." She explained. "It takes time finding a place with the proper metals and they need the proper chemicals in order to make the ritual work."

"That's why they need you." Wynonna said. "The chemicals, what do they do?"

"They are put in a liquid and it pulls a soul from the form they're in, it contains a person's essence of who they truly are. Once the soul is free from a physical form it can be manipulated using metals and crystals." Rosita explained watching as Wynonna nodded. Doc explained what Rosita had told him about the three phases and where they needed to go first.

"So, we need to break the ritual before it's completed?" Dolls asked.

Rosita shrugged. "The first one, all you can do is release the souls, and they'll have to start over, but once it moves to the second or third phase removing one thing could destroy everything. But by that time his soul will be powerful enough to be able to interfere." She explained looking at the others.

"We'll go to the stairs like we said." Dolls said looking at Wynonna. "They need to be protected at all costs if we're going to get everyone home. Jeremy is still working on ideas and studying the stairs, maybe he'll come up with something. If anything comes up, we'll get a hold of you. For now, just focus on stopping him from reviving, we don't need another Bulshar."

"Definitely not." Wynonna said as she crossed her arms. "Take Bobo and Willa, they might be able to help somehow, and if there's an attack on the stairs it'll be good to have as many fighters as possible there." She looked at Doc, Wyatt and Rosita. "We're going to go scramble some souls."

The group made it back to the mines, finding the revenant still roaming and guarding the entrance. "How do you plan on getting through?" Rosita asked looking at the three standing there looking at the revenants that were now swarming the area.

Wynonna scanned the field in front of her before she looked at Doc. "We're not." Rosita looked at her confused. "You think you can handle it?" She asked Doc.

"Darlin' there's nothing I can't handle." He told her with a smirk.

Wynonna gave him a little smile. "That sounds like a challenge." She said as he just smirked. "Don't do anything stupid." Doc resettled his hat with a nod. "Just figure out what we need to know and get out of there. I don't want to have charge in there to save your ass."

Doc gave her a little smirk and nodded. "I'll meet you back here when I've finished. Don't drive anyone crazy worrying." He said dropping his voice as she gave him a look. "Let's go Rosita." He said.

"What? Why me? If I go back-."

"Tell them you saw someone wandering in the area and you went to find out what was going on." Wynonna said. "Tell them you found Doc."

"Then what?" Rosita asked.

"Then I'll take over doing the talking." Doc told her as Wynonna gave a nod. Rosita sighed as she looked back at the field, clearly not happy with the plan. "I won't be too long but go back to Shorty's at nightfall. I'll meet you there." She gave a little nod before he kissed her temple quickly before he turned, making Rosita follow as they started towards the open.

"He's done this before?" Wyatt asked watching his friend walk away, into the face of danger.

"Yeah, he made Bobo think he was on his side when he first got out of the well." Wynonna said with a soft sigh. She saw Wyatt watching him closely. "He'll be fine." She told her great-great grandfather.

"He always was good at these things. He was the reason we were able to clear out a lot of the evil we did, but I supposed he faced off against death knowing he would die anyway. but there was something about him that didn't seem as eager to join the fight in this matter."

Wynonna nodded. "He's got a life that he can live without the worry of how horrible it'll end from tuberculosis."

Wyatt agreed. "He's also got more to live for than just a life of drinking, gambling, and chasing evil." He looked at Wynonna who was still watching as the two figures came in contact with other revenants. "He's got you and your daughter." Wynonna glanced at him with a small smile. "It all changes when you become a parent." He looked back out as they watched Rosita show the others that she had already disarmed Doc. "Do you really trust that woman?"

"Not exactly, but I know she just wants to be safe and left alone. So, a promise that we will help that happen is motivation enough, let alone the fact she screwed over the one person who had tried to help her and cared for her." She shrugged as Wyatt looked at her. "They had a thing going for a while, until she tried to steal our daughter and use her as currency."

"Him and her?" Wyatt asked shocked as Wynonna gave a nod.

"There's a lot of those what the hell moments." Wynonna said as she took a breath. "But the most important thing is to look forward and make things better."

"That's very wise of you."

She shrugged. "Like you said, things change when you become a parent." She looked at her grandfather. "It's like everything I did and all of my choices changed after Alice was born and although we've both screwed up more than a few times since then… we can still make things better for her, to let her grow up happy." Wyatt nodded as the two moved to find a place to sit and wait for him as they talked about random events.

Wyatt watched as Wynonna was standing, walking in the little area as she looked at the trees. She started to pace, keeping her eyes on the trees as the sun began to set and sink farther in the sky. He watched silently as she continued to pace as she started muttering angrily. "I'm sure he's fine." Wyatt said making her look at him.

She continued pacing. "I know." She told him. "But he should be out by now and I can't see the field anymore." She said as she continued walking keeping her eyes on the trees.

"We should head back to the bar. He said he would meet us there if he wasn't back by nightfall." Wyatt told her as he pushed to his feet. Wynonna ignored him as she walked. "Staying here when he is heading to the bar will only cause things to go longer and you'll get sick."

A noise made both of them pull their weapons and point it into the trees. "It's us." Rosita said as she and Doc walked closer, out of the shadows of the trees. "Weren't we supposed to meet you at the bar?"

"Wynonna never listens." Doc said with a little smirk as they walked closer. "I found the area they're using. It doesn't look good." He told Wynonna.

"When does anything look good with this shit?" She asked as she put her gun back in its holster. "What do we need to do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do right now." Rosita said. "The first phase will be finished by tomorrow. There's no real way to stop it in time. We need to focus on the second phase."

"Why didn't you do something to stop them while you were in there?" She asked making Rosita glare at her, ready to yell at her.

Doc was the one who spoke though. "Because it would have caused a scene and with the amount of revenants and even demons in there, it would have been a death sentence. We have to be smart or no one will make it home." He told her making her look at him before she crossed her arms, not wanting to lose but in her way, admitting her defeat in the argument. "Let's get back to the bar. We can work on a plan to stop the next phase."

"Hopefully the others have some idea how to get the gate to work." Wynonna said as the four of them walked back towards the bar.

Dolls was talking with Jeremy and Waverly at the counter when they arrived.

"I was getting worried." Waverly said as she hugged her sister before she caught sight of the other woman. "What is she doing here?"

"She's helping us." Wynonna explained as she walked around the bar to find the bottle of alcohol to share with everyone.

"The last time we trusted her she slammed my head into the pool table and tried to use my niece as currency to save herself leaving us to the other revenants." She said glaring at Rosita who had stopped several steps back looking sad and left out.

"She's agreed to help." Wynonna said pouring a shot of whisky.

"Like she agreed to help deliver the baby before she attacked and wanted to steal your daughter?" Waverly said, still angry at the revenant.

"I can't believe I have to tell you of all people this." Wynonna sighed. "Waverly, play nice."

"Wynonna." The two sisters looked at each other.

"It's not going to happen again." Wynonna said.

Waverly looked back at Rosita. "How do you know?"

"Because the deal is if she does anything out of place, Wynonna and Bobo get her." Doc said as he walked around the bar to stand beside Wynonna. "She's not going to take the chance of facing them." He looked at Wynonna who smiled, taking another shot.

"Fine." Waverly said looking back at the two as Wynonna started pouring shots for everyone. "What were you up to today?" She asked her sister.

"We were looking into some things that could end up badly." Wynonna said, not wanting to get her sister too worried. "You and Jeremy come up with anymore ideas?"

"Nothing yet." Jeremy said shaking his head sadly. "We're trying everything but we're not able to figure anything out. The best chance is our original plan."

"Great." Wynonna said.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Rosita asked as she stood separate but at the counter.

Dolls looked at her as he answered. "We're trying to open the gateway to get the living people back." He said. "Our only rea idea is to have Waverly weaken the barrier and hold it open when Wynonna cuts it open."

"Our first problem is peacemaker being a stubborn asshole." Wynonna said as she leaned on the counter. "It changed into a gun when I got here, but now it won't change back."

"Maybe it's not supposed to change back." Rosita said.

"Yeah well you can't cut things with a gun and shooting the barrier turned out bad." She said as she gently touched the spot the bullet had slammed into her chest. "So, there's no other choice."

"Maybe you just need to touch it." Rosita shrugged. "Sometimes the easiest way works the best with spells. Like the other spells, moving one thing can change everything." She explained as Jeremy gasped and sat up straighter making everyone look at him.

"That could work. Maybe it's just the touch of peacemaker, maybe it's not literally cutting the barrier but like pulling back a curtain with the angelic item." He said happily.

"Second problem," Wynonna said. "It drains Waverly, and I'm not taking the chance that it'll kill her."

"I'm fine, it just makes me tired." Waverly said. "And if it's the only way to get people home then I say we do it."

"What happens when you don't wake up?" Wynonna said.

"Dolls? Doc? You guys know I can do this." She said looking at the two men.

Dolls took a breath as Doc took a shot and answered. "We all know you can do it, it's the afterwards that we're worried about. I think it's worth looking into more things before we go risking you anymore than we already have." Waverly sighed and sat sulking.

"What about the crystals?" Rosita asked making everyone look at her. "Crystals hold power, they can absorb power. If you fill it with whatever magic and use it as a power bank you can use it instead of using her."

"And what happens while she fills it up?" Wynonna asked.

Rosita shrugged. "It's not like you force it, it needs to slowly absorb. If you wear the crystal or just keeping it on you, it will slowly pull the magic into itself. Maybe forcing it out of you is what's causing the issue. It's like-."

"The revenant." Wynonna finished. "That's what Bobo said. Speaking of the devil." She looked around. "Where's Bobo, Willa and the others?"

"Bobo and Willa are taking first shift at the stairs." Dolls explained. "We figured it'll be better to keep round the clock security, but we don't want everyone to be worn out. Two people at a time, split the time they're there. They can call for reinforcements if anything does happen." Wynonna nodded.

"It sounds like things are working out." Waverly gave a little smile. "We should start everything tomorrow. A good night's rest will do us all some good." She yawned as she stood up. "Night." She said making the others say their goodnights before she went over to Nichole talking with Nedley and Robin.

"Will the crystal really work?" Wynonna asked Rosita.

"I'm not really sure. It's a thought that could work or at least help, but I don't know if it will really work completely the way you want it to." She said looking sorry. Wynonna nodded. "I know where we can get some tomorrow."

"Good." Wynonna said. "You go with Waverly to get some tomorrow. You should go to sleep for the night."

"Two rooms are taken but, the other is open tonight." Doc told her making her nod.

"If you run off to tell them what we're doing, I will personally make sure you suffer. Got it?" Wynonna said grabbing her arm over the bar. Rosita looked at her before she nodded and made her way to the room upstairs. Once she was up the stairs Wynonna looked at Dolls. "Will you go with them tomorrow? I don't think she'll try to pull anything but…"

"I'll keep an eye on them." Dolls nodded as Jeremy yawned. "I think we all need some rest. Fresh eyes might be able to see more. I'll be back in the morning." Dolls said as he stood saying goodnight before he headed out. Soon Jeremy and Robin went to the third room upstairs, and the others in the bar made their way to the homes they were using until they went home.

Doc set his glass on the counter next to Wynonna's. "We should get some sleep." He told her. "We don't want to be too tired to join the fun." He said making her turned to face him with a small smile. "Got a nice big couch over there, just waiting for us."

"Are we going to actually get any sleep or are we going to be up all night again?" She smirked at him as she turned to head out from behind the bar, making him follow her.

"I think when we get home, we'll have more than enough sleepless nights." Doc told her. "Between having Alice home and having our own crazy, incredible nights." Wynonna smirked at him as she threw the pillow on one end of the couch and he dropped onto it, laying, looking up at her with a smirk.

Wynonna climbed on top of him, leaning over him. "I think you've got other ideas."

"Perhaps I do." He said softly before he pulled her to him, kissing her as she pressed herself closer to him. As they parted, they just held each other close.

"We will be revisiting this the moment we get home." She said softly making him smirk at her.

"Completely agree." He nodded as they shifted and she lay cuddled into his chest as he laid, his back to the edge of the seat. "Good night, love." He said softly feeling her arms wrap around him tighter as they drifted off to sleep. Things were slowly changing between them and neither one was sure how to act or what to do but they figured they would just follow what felt right.

Doc stirred awake hearing movement in the bar. Lifting his head, he found someone behind the counter, pouring themselves shots. He glanced at Wynonna still asleep, before he gently detangled himself and stood walking over to the bar where he found Rosita with a bottle and a glass. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly.

Doc shook his head. "It's fine. Can't sleep?"

"Too much going on to sleep." She said. "You looked rather comfortable." She seemed to tease making him smirk as he looked back over at Wynonna. "You're really in love with her."

"I do love her." He said before he wandered over fixing the blanket that had fallen as she turned over. He walked back to the counter as Rosita poured him a shot. "It's something new and hard to describe. It's something that is going to take some getting used to but it's right." He said as he took the glass with a nod of thanks and downed the shot.

"I'm happy for you." Rosita said. "I mean it's not like I really had a chance against her." She smirked. "She already had you." Doc smirked at her as she poured another shot. "I've been sorry about what I did since the moment it all happened. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did." Doc said.

She nodded. "I knew how you felt about her, I knew the moment I saw you together and then when she said she was pregnant… I got scared of what was going to happen, if she had you than I would lose my protection… and you. I thought I needed to protect myself and that meant doing whatever it took to get as far away as possible."

Doc took the shot and set the glass back down. "You should have trusted me and Wynonna. You know I wouldn't have let her kill you, and you also know Wynonna's not as cold hearted as she shows other people."

"No, she's loving and caring, she's broken and knows how it is to be lost and alone." Rosita said as they both looked over as Wynonna turned again. "I guess it doesn't matter now, not like I can change what I did to her or Waverly or what I tried to do to your daughter."

"She's angry still." He nodded. "But she also knows why you did it. Like I told you before, she knows you're not all bad, she knows you can be a wonderful woman. She's counting on you to be the caring person you hide just like she hides her own heart."

"You're trusting me an awful lot. All of you are." She scoffed as she took another shot and poured two more.

"Because Wynonna and I see through your hard front and the others trust us." Doc said.

"So, Wyatt… I bet that's a pretty awkward chat." She said changing the subject.

He shrugged with a small smirk. "Not really. It's straight forward. It doesn't matter who we are." Rosita gave a little smile before they heard a soft noise as Wynonna shifted again.

"She alright?" Rosita asked as they looked over. "She's moving around a lot."

"She's been having nightmares." Doc explained, watching as Wynonna settled down again. "About giving Alice away and what could happen to her, Valdez got into her head and started showing her what he had planned when he got free, it's seemed to stick with her since." He explained.

"Alice. Is that what you named your daughter?" Rosita asked looking from Wynonna to him.

He nodded. "I did not give her her name, that would be Wynonna's doing. She named her after my mother and hers. Alice Michelle." He watched Rosita give a little smile.

"It's beautiful. Probably as beautiful as she is." She said softly. "I hope I can live up to your expectations and do the right thing by keeping her safe this time."

"I'm sure you will." Doc gave a little smile.

Wynonna moaned and shifted around on the couch several times, her breathing picked up as she made a whimpering noise as she continued shifting before she sat straight up. "Doc!" She called as she looked around frantically. "Doc."

"I'm right here, Darlin'." He said as he made it to her side seeing the fear on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, and she shook with silent sobs. "It was just another dream."

"No, this one…" She shook her head as she leaned back wiping her tears away. "Doc, he's going after her, I just…. We need to start doing whatever the hell it is we need to. We can't wait, we can't just wait for him."

"Hey, slow down." Doc said as he grabbed her arms and she looked at him. "We will get everything done."

"This wasn't just a dream… I saw him, I saw him looking at the stairs. Willa and Bobo are there, but they can't see him. He's going to try to just beat the door until it breaks." She pushed the blanket off her legs.

"Okay." Doc said as he grabbed her lower arms to stop her, making her look at him again, this time frustrated that he wasn't letting her do what needed to be done. "Okay." He said again. "We know we need the crystals for Waverly to use. Let's check on Bobo and Willa and then we'll go get the crystals." She gave a nod before he turned pulling his boots on as she swung her feet around to do the same. "Rosita, you know where the crystals are, right?"

Rosita nodded as she saw Wynonna freeze, not realizing the other woman had seen her reacting to her dream the way she had, not walls or filters. "Yeah, I know a place we can get a few of them."

"Let's go." Doc said as he stood up grabbing his gun belt and fastening it as Wynonna did the same.

"I'll leave a note for Waverly, so she doesn't freak." Wynonna said grabbing paper and a pen at the counter, quickly writing the note before the three were out the door and on their way to the stairs to check on the two.

Willa jumped to her feet followed by Bobo moments before they came through the clearing. "Wynonna? What are you doing here?" Willa asked before Wynonna pulled her into a hug, relieved to see her alright. "Wynonna? What's going on?" She asked as she pulled back to look at her sister.

"What's going on?" Bobo asked walking over to Doc and Rosita standing back as Wynonna spoke with her sister. "Why does she look like she's seeing a ghost?" Bobo looked from the sisters back to Doc, facing the trees. "She had another one of those dreams, didn't she?" He said low as Doc gave a slight nod. "She does know they're just dreams, right? She's like a child, what happened to that strong pain in the ass woman?"

"When you dream of something so clearly, it becomes your reality." Rosita said softly, feeling bad for the rival woman. "She's dreaming clearly of Valdez and her own fears of what he's capable of, it's causing a chemical reaction in her brain, making it think this is real." She explained.

"Well you two better do something, can't have the heir going off halfcocked because she's scared." Bobo half growled as he looked back as Willa nodded at something Wynonna said.

"She knows better than to let it run her in the heat of the fight." Doc said. "Maybe if she had people who helped her figure things out instead of treat her like she's crazy all the time it would help." Doc said giving Bobo a look.

"Would you like me to hold her hand?" Bobo asked making Doc give him another look. "We can't all make her feel better in the same way you do." He teased. "How would you suggest the others assist?"

"Do what we're doing." Rosita said fixing Bobo with a hard look. "We know what we need to do to get things moving, we were going to wait but she's wired up so we're going to go ahead with the ideas. Getting started might help her relax knowing we're not just sitting around."

"What plan do you have?" Bobo asked looking between the two.

Doc glanced at him. "We're going to use crystals to capture Waverly's power slowly." Rosita told him. "We can use them to burst the barrier instead of Waverly herself."

Bobo gave a nod. "You know where to find these crystals?" Rosita nodded. "What do you need from us?"

"Just hold your spot for now." Doc told him. "Keep all your senses open. Wynonna feels that Valdez will not be able to be seen and he will attack." He explained making Bobo give a nod as the two women walked back to them. "You ready?" Doc asked Wynonna.

"Yeah, let's go." She said walking back towards the trees making Rosita follow behind her as Doc gave a look to Bobo before he turned to follow.

"Doc." Willa said stopping him. "Keep an eye on her, don't let her get herself into anything." Doc gave a nod as she turned and followed the two women leaving Bobo and Willa alone in the clearing again.

"Where do we go for the crystals?" Wynonna asked Rosita.

"There's a quarry out by the mine. No one has been going farther than the mines so we should be able to get in and get what we need." She said as he led the way. The three snuck past a couple revenants before they climbed into the quarry and Rosita started looking at the areas before she found the section. "These will work. We need medium sized chunks. About yay big." She said showing Wynonna and Doc the size they needed. Rosita reached out grabbing Wynonna's hand as she went to pull peacemaker. "These crystals pull magic and power; peacemaker is a magical item."

"Right." Wynonna sighed as she let her gun fall back into its holster.

"Good thing we have more than one." Doc said as he pulled his own pistole. Using the grip, he smashed into the shiny rock, breaking off chunks until they had the size and amount, they needed and headed back towards the bar. Once they got back Doc sat on the couch as Rosita put the crystals on the table in front of him and Wynonna stood looking at them. He reached up, pulling on her arm, making her drop into the seat beside him.

"It's still early, we should get a couple hours of sleep before the others wake up and we get moving on this." Rosita said glancing at Wynonna who looked exhausted. "We can't do anything without Waverly now, and I doubt you want to go waking her up."

"No, we'll wait for her to get up." Wynonna agreed. "You head to bed, thank you Rosita." She said looking at the revenant as she stood and froze looking at her. She gave a little nod before she headed back up the stairs, giving one last look as Doc sat beside Wynonna, who was looking at the crystals. He leaned closer talking to her before she looked at him.

"You need to sleep. Running on little sleep makes for a very upsetting day."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I can't go back to sleep and watch him hurt her."

"Come on, it'll be alright." He said gently pulling her towards him as he shifted, laying on the couch, making her lay beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"He's going to torture her and use her to do horrible things to people. Doc…" She said sounding vulnerable as she gripped his shirt.

"You're the best heir the Earp line as ever seen, better than Wyatt himself, and I'm pretty damn good myself. There's no way either of us will let him get through that doorway to her. Let alone the others. You really think Dolls, Jeremy, Nichole or Waverly would fail and let him get to her? Even Bobo and Wyatt and the others would fight to the end to stop him."

"I know." She said with a soft sigh. "I don't want anyone dying or getting hurt because of this. I don't want Alice to grow up without her family."

"Alice will always have her family." Doc said as he ran his hand over her head. "No matter what happens or where we go, she will always have her family and be loved." He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep Wynonna." He held her as she dosed off, listening to his heart beating before he let himself dose off as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Doc woke hearing someone at the bar again. He sighed as he looked over to see Wyatt in the light coming through the windows. He dropped his head back on the couch as he felt Wynonna shift cuddling her face into his neck to hide from the light. The door opened again, and Dolls walked in stopping for a minute as Wyatt signaled for him to be quiet. He glanced over seeing Wynonna and Doc on the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm already up." Doc said as he shifted, gently laying Wynonna on the couch alone as he walked over to the bar, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "And she's not going to hear anything for a while." He said with a little smirk, knowing Wynonna hated mornings.

"Not unless you bring out the alcohol or coffee." Dolls smirked.

"Probably not even then." Doc said as he leaned on the bar. "She was up half the night. Had Rosita and me go get those crystals and check on the stairs."

"What?" Wyatt asked concerned as he looked over at Wynonna as she curled up, covering her face with the blanket. "Could she not sleep?"

"You could say that." Doc said as he reached out taking the remainder of the bottle, he and Rosita had been drinking the night before. "She doesn't want anyone to know about her nightmares."

"Does it have to do with before we defeated Valdez?" Wyatt asked making Doc give a nod before he took another shot of whisky. "I can't imagine waking to dreams of my friends and family being killed by that monster, or whatever she sees that scares her about him escaping into the living."

"Alice." Doc said glancing at Wynonna before he looked back at his drink. "She sees him going after Alice." He took another shot. "The sooner we get this done the sooner she'll be sleeping off the whiskey." He said taking another shot.

"Seems to go for you as well." Dolls said as he took the bottle from Doc's hand earning him a look. "We're not going to let anyone get near baby Alice. That's why she sent her away in the first place."

"I know that." Doc said taking the bottle back and drinking. "As soon as Waverly's up we can start working with the crystals and get moving." He said as he saw Wynonna moving on the couch. He walked over to check on her, to make sure it wasn't another dream before he walked back to the counter.

"We will defeat him permanently this time." Wyatt said making Doc give a little nod. "I think that sheriff Nedley said we would be taking the next shift at the stairs with the girl Nichole."

"Bobo and Willa will be out of commission for the morning." Dolls nodded. "How long will it take for the crystals to work with Waverly?" He asked Doc.

"That's not my area of expertise." Doc said with a shrug. "That's a question for Rosita."

"We'll have to wait for her to get up as well then." Wyatt said.

"Don't you three ever shut up?" They heard as Wynonna walked over. Doc held out the bottle for her making her give a little smirk as she took it and took a quick drink. "God, if you keep chattering like a bunch of old maids, they'll all be up in no time." Dolls smirked at her as Wyatt just looked at her, still not used to the way she was. They heard someone coming down the stairs. "See, told you." She said seeing Waverly and Nichole making their way down the stairs.

"I have to go meet Nedley and take over at the stairs." Nichole said. "Let me know if you need anything. Bye, baby." She said kissing Waverly quickly before she headed for the door and Waverly walked over, climbing onto one of the stools.

"Are we the only one's up?" Waverly asked as she reached over, grabbing a glass and the juice gun, filling a cup with orange juice.

"Looks that way." Dolls said.

Wynonna grumbled. "Only crazy people get up early." She said.

"What's that say about you?" Dolls teased earning a glare from the older Earp sister making him smirk. "Speaking of crazy." Dolls said looking at Waverly. "Your sister apparently was hard at work last night getting the crystals to use."

"We needed them, why wait?" She shrugged as she turned away with the bottle of whisky as she walked to the table where the crystals were sitting. She missed the look Waverly gave as she looked at Doc. "So, Rosita said you just keep it on you, and it should start pulling the power to store it." She said as she walked over holding two, handing them to Waverly. As soon as Waverly took them, they started to glow a faint yellow.

"Good you're all up and getting started." Rosita said as she walked down the stairs and around behind the bar, getting her own drink. "You can push a little more power at a time into them, instead of letting them just cyphen it, but don't overdo it or you'll end up passing out." She shrugged, explaining to Waverly. "What do we have to do now?" She asked Wynonna and the others.

"Just keep the stairs safe and wait for the moment to break the barrier." Dolls said. "I'm going to head out and help Nedley and Nichole since we're just waiting it'll be better to have more people at the stairs just in case." He explained.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go with you. I might be able to see something around the area that can help with everything." Rosita said.

"I'm going too. Like you said the more people the better." Waverly said happily.

Wynonna smirked at her sister. "You just want to get all gross with Nichole." Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna grinned.

Waverly stood, grabbing the crystals. "Shut up, Wynonna." She said giving her a playful shove as Wynonna just smiled at her as she headed for the door with Rosita following and Dolls smirked at Wynonna before he followed the two women.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Wyatt asked.

Wynonna smirked as she held up the bottle in her hand. "We drink." Wyatt raised his brow. "I work best, drunk. Well mostly." She shrugged.

"I don't think that will be helping anything." Wyatt told her. "Perhaps take a walk somewhere or do something productive." He suggested making Wynonna look at him a moment before she took one more gulp. She went over and picked up her gun belt, fastening it around her hips and heading for the door. "Where is she going?" Wyatt asked Doc.

Doc shrugged. "Probably to start trouble." He said leaning on the counter as Wyatt looked at him like he should be going after her to stop her from starting problems. "Don't worry, Wyatt. She's not stupid, she knows what trouble she can get into."

"Are you sure about that? What I've seen since she's arrived proves she sees things differently." Wyatt said looking back at his friend. "Although I've seen you've begun seeing things differently as well. I supposed that's what happens when you find love and become a parent, though." He sighed as he leaned on the counter. "What is going on with you two anyway?" He asked watching as Doc glanced at him before he chuckled. "Forget her connection to me. She's just a woman."

Doc smirked shaking his head. "The thing with Wynonna and me… It's different." He said before he walked over to grab his own gun belt and fasten it. "She's probably gone to the homestead." Doc said looking at his friend as he pulled his hat on. "You want to learn and see who she is, go shooting." He said making Wyatt follow after him as he led the way to the little range that had been set up with old bottles and items to shoot holes in.

Wyatt watched as they walked over to Wynonna lining up for another shot. "Good form." Wyatt said making her glance at him a smirk.

"I had a good teacher." She said glancing at Doc who stopped beside her, resting his hands on his hips as she turned back shooting the next bottle, making it explode.

"Have you used other weapons?" Wyatt asked.

"I've used all sorts of weapons all my life. Didn't you hear? I was a delinquent." She said shooting the next bottle. "I can break into basically any safe or building, I can shoot shotguns, pistols and assault rifles. Although the blowing things up is more Doc's thing." She said as she put peacemaker back in the holster.

"Talented with all aspects, that's something to be proud of." Wyatt said. "You can survive in any situation."

"Goes along with being crazy." She said as she picked up five more bottles, Doc doing the same as they set up another round to shoot.

"You're not crazy." Wyatt told her as she retook her spot. "I've seen crazy people and you are not even close to any of them."

"You're just as sane as us." Doc said as he lit his cigarette.

He watched her look at him. "Great, cause that's a huge difference." She teased making him smirk as she turned back to the bottles. "At least everyone's just as crazy as me now." She said as she took aim only to see the bottle explode before she could pull the trigger. She glared at Doc who was smirking, cigarette in his mouth and pistol in his hand as he smirked at her. "Hey, it's not your turn."

"You're moving too slow." He shrugged as she turned firing off three shots, making the next three bottles shatter. "Better." He said taking a puff of his cigarette. "Wyatt, would you like to join the show?" He asked his friend.

"No, I think I'd rather watch for now." He said as Wynonna replaced the broken bottles and took her stance in front of Doc as they reached their guns out. They looked at each other only a moment before they started firing, starting at either end, blasting the bottles.

The last one burst as they both fired. "That one was mine." She said.

"Like hell, I beat you to it." Doc said.

"I believe you both fired at the same time. I would call this round a draw." Wyatt said making both look at him as he gave a little smile. "No use getting so competitive over a bottle. Save that for who takes out the enemy first." Wynonna made a face as she turned away making Doc smirk at her.

"Don't you two have better things to do than to come down here and mess with my shooting?" She asked as she put her gun in its holster.

"You would think, but there's nothing left but to wait." Doc told her putting his own pistol away. "This is more fun anyway."

"Of course it is, because you get to be an asshole." Wynonna told him watching as he just smirked at her.

"I should check on the others at the homestead and make sure they're doing what they're supposed to. With the extra people in town we need to make more rounds and keep a closer eye on things to keep people safe." Wyatt said.

"Anyone gives you trouble tell them to knock their shit off or I'll be paying them a visit." Wynonna smirked as Doc grinned. Wyatt gave a little smile as he shook his head.

"Let me know when things begin to move again." He told the two who nodded before he turned and left back towards the homestead, leaving the two alone. Wynonna set up another round of bottles before she leveled peacemaker on the bottles.

"You want to shoot faster you have to be moving to the next target as you're shooting the last." Doc said as he put out the last of his cigarette. She gave him a look before he walked over to stand behind her, pressing close as he rested one hand on her hip and his other wrapping around her hand holding peacemaker. She fired, letting him guide her hand as she continued pulling the trigger, hitting the targets faster than before. "You're shooting better every time." He said softly, still standing with his arm wrapped around her and his other on her hand as they're arms dropped, pointing the gun at the ground.

"Like I said. I had a good teacher." She pulled forward. "Dolls is pretty good, isn't he?" She teased making him smirk and shake his head, knowing she was just teasing him. He knew the two had spent time shooting but he was the one who taught her the different stances. "You might want to take a few lessons."

Doc smirked as he took a step towards her. "Maybe I'll just have to give you another lesson." He watched as she smirked, not moving as he stopped directly in front of her.

"You're lessons always end up in trouble." She said as she leaned against him slightly. "We end up rolling in the hay in the barn, getting nearly caught by people, a whole lot of trouble with a little girl."

"That last one doesn't seem like too much trouble." He said making her smile. "Just another adventure to travel and a new part of life to tackle."

"You wouldn't think that way if you had to be sober for nine months, be basically kicked off the crime fighting and benched, had to go through labor and then push something the size of a watermelon out a little hole." She smirked watching him start to chuckle. "A whole lot of trouble."

"Still just a new adventure." He said before he bent, giving her a quick kiss. "An adventure I wouldn't miss for anything, and one I'll gladly trudge through the trouble at your side. If you'll have me." He said softly. Wynonna looked into his eyes as they stood inches from one another before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"As long as you stop being a jackass making stupid choices because you think it'll help." She told him as they parted. "Don't you ever make another deal with the devil. Your daughter needs you, not some immortal with a fancy ring or a blood sucking undead chick. She needs you, the real you." She looked up at him.

Doc looked at her, resting his hands on her hips as she rested hers on his shoulders. "Wynonna Earp, I give you my word, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to be there for our daughter and you. I will be at your side, fighting whatever comes to face us, whether it is a monster or demon, or life itself. I will be there, for as long as you'll let me." She smiled at him and nodded.

"It's going to take a lot of adjusting and figuring out but… I think it's going to be best." She said looking at him. "I mean we do apparently love each other, and we share a daughter who is going to need both her parents and her parents are going to need each other if she ends up like half of either of us." She smirked making Doc give a little chuckle. "I just… I don't know…."

Doc pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he looked at her. "Neither do I." He told her. "But together, we can figure it out." She nodded as she let out a soft breath, leaning into him for a moment before she pulled away. "I bet you Alice looks just like you with the very same stubbornness." He said as she grabbed more bottles to place on the stand.

"Stubbornness? Please, she's going to the get all that from you." She joked making him smile. "And she might have my good looks, but I bet she has her daddy's eyes." She said walking back to his side as they reloaded their guns.

"A little hellion causing havoc and being a royal pain in the ass with a pretty face." Doc said making Wynonna grin.

"Poor Sheriff Haught." Wynonna gave a little laugh making Doc chuckle before they began firing at the bottles.

It was dinner when Wynonna and Doc wandered back to the bar, smiles on their faces, their moods lifted and their hope and faith in getting home to their daughter shining brighter. They saw Waverly sitting at the bar, her hands wrapped around the crystals as she focused on them before Rosita swatted her making her look at her and release the crystals.

"I told you, you keep shoving it in and it'll hurt you." Rosita said.

"That's what she said." Wynonna laughed as she took the seat beside Waverly as Rosita shook her head at the juvenile joke. "Are you following the rules?"

"Have you ever followed the rules?" Waverly shot back.

"Nope, and look what it got me, a curse and a bunch of people wanting to kill me." Wynonna said as Rosita gave her a glass of whisky.

"And a lot of people who love you and trust you." Waverly said as Wynonna looked at her. "Not to mention a beautiful little girl." Wynonna looked at her sister a minute before she sighed.

"I got nothing to argue that." She said looking at Doc leaning against the counter. "You want to take this one?" She asked him.

Doc shook his head. "I've learned a long time ago not to take sides with you two." He smirked as Rosita handing him his own glass. "Anything else start moving?" He asked the revenant.

"Nothing. It's like everything is frozen and silent." She said. "They're probably working on their plan for phase two."

"Which means we need to step it up." Waverly said looking back at the crystals, reaching for them only to be swatted by Rosita and Wynonna.

"Not for another five minutes at least." Rosita told her.

Waverly looked at her sister who shrugged. "You break the rules and end up dying, you'll never get to see if that beautiful little girl will be a little asshole or follow in her aunts' footsteps." Doc smirked as he took a drink and Waverly couldn't help but smile thinking about her niece. "Wyatt or Dolls come back?" She asked Rosita.

"No but that one did." She said unamused as she looked over tot eh side making the others turn to see Willa sitting with Ward to the side. "He's been sitting there with her for the last two hours, no idea what they're so interested in talking about. He's got a pretty dark soul, I'm not sure why he wasn't taken to recreate Valdez's existence."

"His soul would be the only one they needed." Wynonna mumbled as she downed her glass glancing over as Willa and Ward stood and started walking towards them. She spun in her seat as Doc pushed from the counter.

"Wynonna, Doc, before you say anything." Willa said. "I think you're going to want to hear this."

"What? More ramblings about how horrible I am, or will it be about my daughter this time?" She asked looking from Willa to Ward.

"Wynonna." Willa said. "I think it had to do with Valdez. Waverly woke everyone but daddy was still at the homestead, he was never really woken and we were talking about how they were using the souls, maybe when whatever happened a part of him lodged in the souls and they were all pulled free when the followers started collecting him."

"Well he was an ass after that, so…" Wynonna said to her sister.

"Maybe the last part of Valdez was locked in him until it was time to really complete him. You said you had a dream last night, that's why you came to check on Robert and me at the stairs. Daddy said he woke up suddenly feeling like something was ripped from him, last night. I think it's all connected."

Wynonna stared at her father who stood silently, looking slightly nervous, closer to the man she had known growing up. "Wynonna." Waverly said softly. "I think it really could be connected."

"Doc, Rosita?" Wynonna said without looking away. "Any idea?"

Rosita and Doc were watching Ward a moment as Doc took a drink and set his empty glass on the counter. "I suppose it's possible. We don't know the full extent of Valdez's abilities. Considering he was able to survive a bullet from peacemaker makes it even more plausible." He explained, still eyeing her father.

"Wynonna." Ward said softly. He looked nervous, more nervous than she ever remembered. "I can't explain why I said what I did and acted the way I did, but I hope you can forgive me. I never meant any of what I said. If you're up to it, we could talk for a bit."

Wynonna looked at him for a moment before she pushed from the bar. "What the hell." She said as she turned taking the bottle of whisky from the bar with a glass for herself and the two walked over to a table to the side.

"You really think it's possible?" Waverly asked looking at the three.

"It seems like he's changed." Willa said. "He's back to the man I remember when I was a little girl."

"I think it's possible. Like Doc said it could be that Valdez was still held up within him." Rosita said as she leaned on the counter glancing at Doc who was still watching Wynonna as she leaned on the table, refilling her glass. "I'm sure she'll be fine talking to him over there." She said as she tapped his arm making him turn back to her as she refilled his drink with another bottle.

"I know that. Wynonna won't be taken by surprise easily." He said as he drank.

"So, you and Wynonna admit it yet?" Waverly teased making him look at her as she smirked. "Come on, we all know it, we're just waiting for you two to grow up."

"And get your heads out of your asses and just say it." Rosita smirked at him as he gave her a look.

Doc grabbed the bottle and turned away. "You women are too chatty tonight." He said as he walked over to a corner table, putting his feet up and lighting a cigarette as he leaned back.

"God, they're killing me." Waverly said with a little whine. "I mean seriously. Sorry Rosita but I mean you can see it too right?"

Rosita gave a look as she shifted and sighed. "I do. I never had a chance." She sighed looking over at Doc.

"Wait you and Doc?" Willa asked.

"Yeah, we were together for a while. Until I… you know tried to steal their baby and use her to get out of Purgatory." She said as Willa looked at her surprised.

"You did what?" Willa asked unbelieving. "You tried to take Wynonna's baby?"

"Not my finest moment." Rosita said with a shrug. "But just to get back on track, I'm pretty sure they've talked."

Waverly looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Haven't you seen them recently? I mean the last time I saw them she was in labor and he had to go find where Bulshar was, but there's something different with how they look at each other, and how close they are. You're telling me you haven't seen the little looks and touches?"

"So, you think they talked about how they love each other?" Willa asked glancing at Doc who had taken an interest in his pistol before she looked at Wynonna talking with Ward and Rosita nodded.

Wynonna filled her cup again. "So, you wanted me to come over here to listen to you say you're sorry for what you said. That's bullshit." She said downing her shot. "Cut the crap and start talking with what you want."

Ward looked at her before he gave a little smile. "I remember you as a little girl, I can't believe how much you've grown. It's still weird seeing you all grown up. I know I did a lot of things when you were a kid, that I shouldn't have. I know I wasn't a great father; I wasn't a great anything really. I just want you to know I'm really proud of everything you've done and how you've managed to take what you had and come out even better."

"If you count being institutionalized for talking about demons and then running off to leave Waverly alone with Gus. Then ending up mixed up in the curse that I wanted nothing to do with that only got me screwed up more and cost me even more. Then sure, yeah I did great." Wynonna said taking another shot.

Ward shook his head with a little smirk. "No, you took the pain and sadness and the curse, and you made something better. You have so many friends who are willing to fight at your side. You've found a man who truly cares for you and is willing to face off against the worst of the worst to help you. And you've got a daughter." He gave a little smile. "Tell me about your daughter."

"Not much to tell." Wynonna said. "A revenant was supposed to be our friend betrayed us, she wanted to use her as currency the moment she was born, Waverly shot her with peacemaker and ended up having to deliver the little girl before the revenants showed up trying to get her. Waverly and Nichole took her to meet up with a friend who was able to get her as far away from the triangle as possible. That's the last time I saw her."

"I'm sorry, Wynonna. No parent should be separated from their child." He glanced at Doc who was leaning back in his chair relaxing now with a cigarette in his mouth. "Doc Holiday. He's the father, right?"

"He is." Wynonna nodded. "He had even less time with her before he had to give her to the friend." She explained.

"Do you plan to see her again?" Ward asked watching as Wynonna poured another shot.

Wynonna paused a minute before she answered. "If we ever get back, we want to bring her home when we know it's safe for her."

"What did you name her?" He asked as he thought about being a grandfather.

"Alice Michelle." Wynonna said with a small smile. "After Doc's mother and mama."

Ward nodded. "Your mama, how is she? Does she know about you and everything?"

"She knows. We took care of the demon that was tormenting her." Ward looked at her. "Yeah, mama was telling the truth, a demon was after Waverly when she was a baby. But we took care of it and Mama went looking for the Waverly's father. Turns out he was in purgatory the whole time. Long story short he died to stop Bulshar from killing me. We ended up with all of this not long after. So why the sudden interest in me and what's gone on?"

Ward shook his head. "You're not a little kid anymore, I've missed so much with you and even Willa, but she told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you two from all you've suffered."

"And what about Waverly?" Wynonna asked as she sat back in her chair. Ward looked at him. "I don't care if you like it or not, I know you only took her in because Bobo threatened to kill you if you didn't take care of her. I know you wanted nothing to do with her, and I know you're still pissed what mama did, but mama and Waverly aren't the ones to blame."

"She left me for a man she knew next to nothing about. Talking about him being an angel. She was insane and she made her choice." He said sitting back in his chair as well looking at her as she nodded.

"She did and from what I remember she made the best choice." Wynonna said fixing him with a hard look. "You were not the nicest man nor the best husband. You drank all the time and you would hurt mama. I remember Willa and me sneaking from out rooms, hearing her crying. What did you think would happen? You really want to prove that you've changed being here, that you're really the better person within, then prove it." She stood to walk away but he grabbed her arm stopping her and making her look back at him as he stood.

"Wynonna, please. I'm sorry I'm just… I loved your mother very much and when she told me about that child…" He shook his head. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to care for some other man's child."

"You should have stepped up. You loved Mama, then you should have given her support when she needed it. Shown her that you were the man she had loved and married, not the freaked-out heir that started drinking and treating her like shit."

"You don't understand." He told her. "A man who loves a woman then comes up with someone else's kid, it's not that easy to be a father to the kid. No man can do it."

Wynonna shook her head. "Like I said you want to prove you're not the drunk daddy I remember then prove it, prove you're a better man." She leaned a little closer. "There are great men who step up, even when they don't know if it's their kid or not." She grabbed the bottle and walked back over to the counter as he sat back down in his seat.

"You okay?" Waverly asked as her sister sat back beside her.

"I'm good, baby girl." Wynonna said as she put her arm around her sister. "We've got some work to do, and we're not going to stop till we get home." She said as she took one last drink and started for the door.

"Where you heading off to?" She heard Doc asked as she passed the table. She stopped and looked at him, reclined in the chair, feet on the table.

Wynonna smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." She teased before she pushed his feet off the table and continued to walk. "It's not nice to put your feet on the table." She called over her shoulder.

Doc gave her a dark look before he put his feet back up. "Hey, didn't you just hear her?" Waverly called making him look at her as she smirked, teasing him. He grumbled as he lit another cigarette and put his feet back on the table. Rosita laughed as she walked away to the end of the bar.

"Waverly." She heard, turning she found Ward standing behind her. "I've been thinking about my life and choices, and how things will end once everything is settled here. I want you to know, I am sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't your fault that your mama ran off, but I was in a dark place and I needed…"

"To blame someone." Waverly said and watched him nod.

"It has come to my attention that taking care of you because of fear of the revenant was not the right way to handle it. I should have loved you and taken care of you because you were the daughter of the woman I loved." Ward said as Waverly looked at him shocked. "A better man would have stepped up and taken care of you because it was what was right. And I hope you can forgive me."

Waverly was stunned by the way he was talking and what he was saying. Too stunned to respond. "Waverly." Both she and Ward looked over as Doc stopped, holding his cigarette as he looked from Ward to Waverly. "You alright, Darlin'?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a small smile. "Just… shocked to hear you apologize and ask for my forgiveness." She said looking back at Ward. "I guess Wynonna told you off about me."

"She had a strong opinion on the way a man should step up even if it's not her kid, and how he's not a man otherwise." He nodded with a small smirk. "She's got a few strong opinions."

"She definitely does." Waverly said looking at Doc who leaned on the counter, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew Ward wasn't going to do anything to harm her. "We know all about her strong opinions." She said as Rosita walked back over and gave a little smirk as she stopped in front of her.

"All too well unfortunately." She smirked as Willa smiled facing Wynonna more than a few times in the time they had been reunited.

"Doesn't mean she's wrong." Doc said. "Not all the all the time anyway." He smirked, having more than a few run ins with her opinions. "She can be awfully stubborn but there are times that she sees what others don't at the time. She can be a very smart woman." He said as Ward looked at him.

"I see that. And I realize she's right." Ward said. "I just wanted to tell you, if you'd like, I'd like to try to make up for what I did." Waverly looked at him unsure what to say as she glanced at the others sitting with her.

"I…" She paused before she gave a little smile. "I'd like that." She agreed making Ward give a little smirk and nodded.

"Doc." They heard looking over to where Wynonna was standing at the door. He looked at the others before he pushed off the counter, walking over to her. "We've got movement in the woods. Revenants."

"What are they doing?" Doc asked wondering why she wasn't raising an alarm.

"They're coming to town." She told him. "No idea what they want, they're not storming the place but they're not just hanging around."

"We should get Bobo and the others. If this turns-." Doc said.

Wynonna cut him off. "You me and Bobo for now. I don't think they're going to cause too much trouble, not right now anyway. And if we start pulling the guns people are going to panic, besides they don't know Rosita's with us. They find out she betrayed them for protection…" She shrugged as he gave a nod and sighed. "Tell Rosita what's going on and to try to keep everyone in here and calm if something happens. I'll go wake our revenant prince." The two headed for their jobs, Willa and Waverly raised a brow as they watched Wynonna turn and make her way towards the stairs.

"You two turning in early or something?" Waverly teased but looked at Doc's serious face as he looked at Rosita.

"We need to talk." He told her making her look worried before she walked to the back of the bar as he went around the other side. "Wynonna found revenants on their way into town. They're not rampaging but they don't exactly look friendly. Stay inside, keep everyone in and calm if something happens." Rosita looked afraid as she glanced around. "The three of us will be able to handle everything, just keep your head down if you want to keep that protection." Rosita nodded.

"I don't care who you are, I'll shoot you in the face if you don't get your ass moving." They heard Wynonna yelling up the stairs as she walked down. Doc walked over to meet with her a moment before Bobo came following her down looking ready to kill.

"What's going on?" Willa asked as she and Waverly moved to Wynonna with Ward following.

"It's nothing." Wynonna said with a little smile. "Just need to take a little walk and discuss something with the boys." She said as Bobo glared at her.

"It's going to be a very short talk." Bobo said as he looked back at Willa before the three left.

"Short talk?" Willa asked.

"One of them isn't coming back." Waverly said making Willa look at her. "Don't worry, Doc will stop them… maybe." She sighed. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing. Wynonna's been all wired up, probably wanted to do some scouting walk or something."

"She can't sit still." Willa commented with a sigh.

Waverly shook her head. "Never can when there's stuff going on. Should have seen us all trying to stop her when she was pregnant." She laughed and began telling Willa the adventures of a pregnant Wynonna. Rosita looked at the door and did her best to pretend nothing was happening.

Wynonna walked with Bobo and Doc on either side of her as they met the small group of revenants who were making their way through the streets. "Sorry, towns closed." Wynonna said as they stopped making the group stop and look at her. "You'll have to try somewhere else." She pulled peacemaker from its holster.

"We… we don't want to cause any harm." They heard as the group stumbled and a tall man made his way through. "We, want help." He stuttered.

"Fish." Wynonna said furrowing her brow as he wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. "What are you doing?"

"We, need help." He repeated. "Please." He stumbled several more step

Another walked up to him, shivering, and looking white as a sheet. "We know you can help."

"Damn it." Wynonna put her gun back in its holster. She walked towards them. Bobo eyeing each one as she and Doc steadied the two men who had been some of the kindest people they had met. "What happened? Why didn't you come forward earlier?"

"We… we couldn't. not until he was dead but by then we were half frozen." Fish stammered. "It took us a while to be able to gain control and to be able to get enough strength to get to you. We told them what you did, some were even there when you went against Bulshar."

His legs gave out and Wynonna tried to catch him, needing Doc to grab most of his weight. "We…. We need to get him help. Please. We just want to live out what we have." Levi said as he reached for Fish's arm. Wynonna and Doc looked at each other before she turned to Bobo who was pacing as he eyed each revenant shivering and ready to drop. She wanted to help them, but she also knew she needed to listen to the two men with her. She trusted they could sense danger if there was any. Bobo gave a slight nod and stepped forward.

"We will invite you into the town, however you are to follow my rules. No matter the order, you will follow it. Otherwise I will make your ever after make hell look like fun at the park. Understood?" He asked as his voice darkened and his eyes changed, nearly roaring out the words, demanding to be heard and obeyed. "My orders will not be the only ones you obey. You will obey the heir in every direction as well." Wynonna looked at him, surprised he was giving her so much power amongst the revenants, but she just gave a little nod. He walked over, easing his powers away. "You go back, clear the bar and get it set up for them to stay."

"I'll give Bobo a hand getting them there." Doc said making her look between the two.

"No killing each other yet." She said before she let Doc take all of Fish's weight and she turned back to the bar. As soon as she walked in Rosita's head shot up waiting for bad news.

"Nonna, where's Robert and Doc?" Willa asked as she sat at the bar listening to Waverly's stories as Ward learned more about his daughters.

Wynonna ignored her and went right to Rosita who looked alarmed. "We need room. The best place is going to be the basement, get down there and clear space, take as many blankets and warm stuff you can find, crank up the heat and unlock the door." She tapped the counter and ran back to the door making the others look at Rosita confused before she took a breath.

"Come with me." She told the three. "Waverly go grab as many blankets and sheets and anything warm you can find, bring them to the basement. Willa, Ward, we need to clear out boxes and get the basement warm." She said as she stepped towards the basement door.

"Rosita." Waverly said sternly making her stop and look at the youngest Earp sister. "What is going on?"

"There's revenants that were coming into town, the three went to meet them to stop trouble before it started, apparently Wynonna wants them in the basement. So, get moving." Waverly looked at her only a moment before she started on her task and Rosita led the two to the basement avoiding gaining attention. She unlocked the door and opened it to find Wynonna helping a half-frozen Levi down the stairs as Doc was behind her with Fish ad Bobo led the others.

"Wynonna, what's going on?" Ward asked surprised to see her helping the revenants.

Wynonna set Levi on the ground as Doc eased Fish next to him. "Not all revenants are bad. There's a lot I learned when I was heir and it's ridiculous what happened to good people and suddenly, they're monsters. They may have demonic powers or whatever but they're still good people." She explained as Waverly pushed a stack of blankets into the back door.

"Sorry I didn't know how to get them in here without everyone looking at the crazy lady taking all the blankets to the basement." Waverly explained looking around. Wynonna and Doc handed Levi and Fish a blanket.

"Warm up, we can talk later." Wynonna told the two. "You'll be safe here, and we'll do everything we can to keep it that way."

Ward watched Wynonna talking to each revenant, making sure they all had a blanket and were starting to warm up and feel better, Bobo stood by the stairs watching for anyone to step out of line as Doc helped Wynonna and Waverly hand out more blankets. "I… I don't understand." He said as he grabbed Wynonna's arm, stopping her as she went to walk past him. "They're not on our side. We're to kill them, it's what we've always done."

"They're not bad." Wynonna told him. "You hurt any one of them without cause and I will make sure you never hurt anyone again." She told him flatly before she turned to look at the others. "Willa can you help Waverly find some more blankets or something?" Willa nodded and wandered with her younger sister to do as she asked. Wynonna bent down beside Fish and Levi. "Feeling any better?"

"Some. Thank you, Wynonna. We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." Fish said, still shaking. "Even after everything, and the curse, you still see us as people not just monsters." He gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Well you're the one who helped with that. Takes a lot to persuade me when I'm set in my ways." She smirked at him making him smile. "Just relax for now and rest."

She stood and walked over to where Doc was with Bobo. "Now what?" He asked. "You have a bar full of revenant when the Earp heirs show up there could be an awfully big problem."

"We'll have to stop that then, wont we." She told him as she glanced at the revenants. "We can't just leave them out there, wandering around half dead."

"They are dead." Bobo chimed in. "We're all technically dead."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. They tried to help; they gave up the possibility of being safe under Bulshar to fight him with me. They were good men and women, some just like you." She said looking at him. "Someone pulled into the mess and the curse. Someone who didn't chose to be in front of peacemaker's barrel."

He snapped his teeth at her. "You know the mess that will happen if this is a trick."

"And you know them better than anyone, so if one of them is planning or playing some game you better find them." She told him. "Until then keep them down here. When Wyatt and the others show up, I'll handle it and we can finally finish this shitfest and get the hell home where we all belong." She turned and stormed up the stairs.

"It's a gamble if the Earps will even listen to her. Wyatt's the only one who seems half taken with her." Bobo said low as he looked at Doc who was watching the revenants warm up.

"And if she doesn't get them to listen, she'll make them." Doc told him. "You know she doesn't listen to anyone once her mind is made up."

"Except you." Bobo said with a teasing smirk as Doc rolled his eyes. "Shall we get to work?" The two men started walking around, checking on the revenants, making sure they were doing better and checking to see if there was any sign of them plotting something.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wynonna arrived at the top of the stairs as Wyatt and Dolls walked in followed by the other Earp heirs. She caught Dolls attention motioning for him and Wyatt to come to the basement door just as Ward emerged beside her. "Everything alright?" Wyatt asked looking between the two.

"No." Ward said as Wynonna glared at him. "She's got a basement filled with revenants."

"Jesus, guess I got all my guts from mama." Wynonna said glaring at him as Wyatt looked ready to storm passed them both. "Let me explain before you go running off shooting people and getting us all in another curse." She said looking at Wyatt. "Those revenants down there, they're part of the group that helped me break the curse. They stood by me ready to face Bulshar and destruction, forcing him to break the curse. They are not as horrible as everyone thinks."

"They are revenants, they were killed by peacemaker for a reason." Ward said making her spin on her heels and glare at him.

"What about Robert Svane?" She asked making him look at her confused. "He was being used as a shield and he gave his life so that the bullet that stopped Clootie could be fired. He knew he wouldn't survive and yet he still gave his life to try to stop the demon. Does he deserve to be included in the horrible people?" Dolls had heard the story from her after her vision quest and Wyatt looked down, ashamed of how things had happened. "Does he deserve to be called a monster for being a hero? Or how about when he saved your daughter from the others when they took her? He protected her, he loved her. You still think he was killed by peacemaker for a reason?"

Ward looked at her as she glared, "Robert Svane…. Is Bobo?" He asked as it all came together.

Wynonna gave a nod before she spun to look at Wyatt with a hard look. "And I found others who ended up mixed up in things, they were stuck, no way out and before you even tried to find out what was going on you killed them. So don't you and definitely not you," She said pointing at both Wyatt and Ward. "start with your holier than thou shit. So, buck up and help or go sit down." Neither man moved nor said another word.

"What do you need?" Dolls asked.

"Willa and Waverly are looking for more warm things. Valdez basically froze them after he controlled them to stop from losing any more to them fighting him." Wynonna explained. "We need to get food and water for them. Doc and Bobo are keeping an eye on them with Rosita. Can you find anything for them to eat and drink and bring it down without getting the whole town freaking out?"

"No problem." Dolls nodded and headed off to do as he was asked as Rosita walked up the stairs.

"Wynonna." She said softly making the three look at her. "Fish wants to talk to you." Wynonna nodded and headed down making Wyatt and Ward follow. The two men stopped at the foot of the stairs watching as the other revenants thanked Wynonna as she passed them to get to Fish and Levi who were in the back, Doc kneeling in front of them.

"Thought I told you to rest, we'll talk later." She said as she knelt beside Doc.

Fish smirked. "There's something that can't wait." She looked at him as she settled down a little more. "It's really fuzzy but I remember hearing him talking before we gained our control back. I remember him saying something about needing to complete the second and third phases as quickly as possible. Something about he'll be able to break the barrier without worry and that he was going to get his prize. I don't know what prize he's talking about but… his followers, the ones who are staying with him just for the power, they said they would start right away."

"We know the prize." Doc said as he glanced at Wynonna. "We need to get moving."

"Now if we want to stop him from getting to her." She nodded. "You guys rest up. We'll figure this out."

"If we can help." Levi said. "Any of us, we will be glad to face him to help you. I'm sorry the last couple times we met I wasn't much help."

"You were trying to survive. That's what matters." Wynonna smiled. "Rest up, I might be taking you up on that help." The two men nodded as she and Doc stood making their way back towards, the stairs. "We need to get more guards at the stairs."

"And we need to get back in that mine." Doc added as he looked over, grabbing Rosita's arm and pulling her over as she passed. "You said there are stones that need to be moved to stop Valdez?" She nodded.

"Would you recognize them?" Wynonna asked and again Rosita nodded.

"The pure white ones, similar to the ones Waverly has will be what is collecting the power, they will use a black one that looks like burnt wood to create the figure and place the white ones within the figure as they build it." She explained. "Once the figure is fully formed it's over."

Wynonna nodded as she stood thinking a minute running through ideas and what needed to be done. "I'll draw them out, someone needs to get in there and break the stones." She said looking at the others around her.

"That's suicide." Rosita said. "You'll be facing off against the followers who are evil spirits, demons and other revenants who like the dark. Let alone Valdez himself and right now he doesn't have any form to find him. One person can't face all that and live, there's no way. You will be destroyed."

"She won't be alone." Ward said softly making everyone look at him. "If we all go, it only takes one person to get in and destroy these stones you're talking about. If everyone else draws them out, make it look like we're trying to get in but get caught, it'll pull them and give that person a chance to get through."

"And if some stay behind that one person could be trapped and destroyed just as easily." Rosita said putting her hands on her hips.

"It could work." Wynonna said looking from her father to Rosita. "Instead of one person have a couple, some who can handle themselves in case anyone stays." She shrugged. "Simple."

"Yeah real simple." Rosita said before she sighed and went back to helping the others.

"She's right." Wyatt said. "You're going to be the target and destroyed. Doesn't matter who else is out there. They'll aim for you. You should be one to go in."

"Like you said I'm a big target, they'll spot me no matter where I go." Wynonna said. "If I'm out there, there's a chance they'll all come running."

"To be the hero that took down Wynonna Earp." Doc said making her nod as she looked at him. "You're risking everything for something that might not even be possible."

"I have to try." She told him.

The two looked at each other a minute before he nodded. "You've been right every other time." He shrugged. "You lead the way."

Wynonna smiled at him before she took a breath and glanced back at the revenants. "We should check the stairs and get some more people out there until we can get them back on their feet. We can do the plan once they're back on their feet." She said as she looked at the three men.

"We're back to the question of who goes in." Wyatt said.

She nodded as she tried to think. Doc gave an answer "Waverly has been able to use her power more and she can handle a gun, her and Nichole should go in. They'll be able to handle themselves well enough."

Wynonna paused, she knew he was right, the two of them were more than capable of taking on a few revenants who stayed behind. "You go with them." She said looking at him. "I need to know they'll be safe if something goes wrong."

"I'll go." They heard looking over at Dolls as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll make sure they get in and out safe and the job gets done. Besides it'll better to have the gun slinger out in the middle of the army of creatures gunning for you." He told her with a smirk as she looked at him a moment and nodded.

"So, we have a plan then." Ward said looking back at his daughter who nodded. "So what now?"

"We check on the stairs for now." Wynonna said as she turned and went out the back door.

Dolls stood next to Doc and Ward as they watched Wynonna making her way to the door. "Keep an eye on her. You know how she gets when other people are involved." Dolls said as he rested his hand on Doc's shoulder. "And good luck getting her to listen." He smirked.

"I'm going to need every bit of luck on that one." Doc said as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Either of you want to come make sure she doesn't take off?"

"She's going to take off?" Ward asked confused making Dolls and Doc smirk.

Dolls shrugged. "Sort of."

"Last time she handcuffed me in the barn then drugged the others and took off." Doc explained. "She doesn't like playing with other people's lives." He told the man before he started for the door. Ward looked at Wyatt before they both decided to follow. They found Doc still just walking, Wynonna not far ahead of him, walking with purpose. "Wynonna." Doc said as she continued to walk. "Love, you running off won't save anyone." He said making her look at him, slowing so he could catch up to her.

"I'm not running off." Wynonna said as she watched him stop in front of her. "I promised you I wouldn't run off to deal with him, at least not without you at my side." She said giving him a look as he smirked. "Come on, let's go." He gave a nod and motioned for her to lead. Wyatt and Ward caught up to them as they turned and started walking again, walking in silence until they reached the stairs where Nedley and Nichole were standing guard.

"Wynonna." Nedley said seeing her and the others come through the tree line. "What mission are you on now?" He asked standing from his seat on the stairs. "Some misdemeanor you need to get to?"

"Oh, shove it Nedley." She scoffed as she stopped in front of him. "I'm just making a pit stop before I go break some faces." He smirked at her as she gave a little smile. Nichole walked over wondering what was going on. "We got word that things are going to start moving fast."

"Word?" Nichole asked. "From who?"

"revenants." Wynonna said. "Fish actually."

"Fish… isn't he the one that helped you find the seven?" She asked making Wynonna nod. "The one you… shot…"

"Yep, that's the one." Wynonna said. "Turns out they couldn't fight Valdez all the way and he tried to freeze them when he was weaker and long story short, they're in the basement of shorty's. But that's beside the point. We need to be ready. He said that Valdez is working on speeding up the phases and get moving. So just be careful and keep your eyes open for trouble."

"What are you planning to do?" Nichole asked.

She looked at her. "Why does everyone think I'm planning something?" Wynonna complained.

"Because you're Wynonna." Nichole shrugged with a smirk as Wynonna gave her a sarcastic face.

"Just watch out." Wynonna told her. "I'm going to check back on the others and then I have a plan." She looked at Ward. "Daddy can you stay and help out for a bit?" Ward gave a nod and looked at his old friend who stood with a nod. "I'll let you know when it's time." She turned to leave.

"Don't do anything, Wynonna, Wynonna." Nedley said smirking when she flipped him off without looking back at him.

"Doesn't anyone trust me? I mean I've saved all of their asses how many times and they still think I'll go running off and starting bar fights. I haven't done that in like… two days." She said making Doc chuckle beside her as Wyatt looked at the two of them as they walked.

"Because we all know you." Doc told her. "We know your stubbornness, your spontaneous ideas. We know your heart." She looked at him as he walked beside her, always alert to his surroundings.

"Then why do you all doubt me, huh?"

"Because we know you come up with some crazy idea and jump at it, thinking it'll help keep others safe." He told her as she stopped to look at him. "We're not stupid." He smirked as she just looked at him before she scoffed and turned away.

"This is stupid." She mumbled as he continued walking with her. Wyatt staying quiet watching amused at the interaction. "You're being an asshole."

"Am I?" He asked teasing her and making her shoot a look over her shoulder at him. The three walked back to the bar and found Waverly and Willa helping some of the revenants stand and start moving around. "How is everything here?" Doc asked Rosita.

"They're all moving around better; they should be back to themselves in no time." She said as she looked at everyone moving around. "You really want to do that plan?" She asked Wynonna. "You know how many lives will be destroyed? We might be dead but that doesn't mean we can't be erased." She said making Wynonna shoot her a quick glare before she walked over to the revenants she had fought beside after she had been captured by Bulshar.

"For being so smart, you really are very stupid." Doc said making the revenant look at him. "You really believe she would want to have anyone loose what they have?" He asked as he walked over to where Dolls was talking with Fish and Levi.

"What crawled up his ass?" She asked crossing her arms glaring at his back.

Wyatt smirked. "I believe that would be his protectiveness coming forth." She looked at him. "He tends to become protective of his friends, even against other friends. And that woman has him ready to fight even himself." He gave another smirk as he watched the four walk over to Wynonna.

Rosita watched with a sigh. "He does love her." She said as Wyatt nodded watching as Doc rested his hand on Wynonna's lower back. She gave a little smile at something Fish said as she shifted closer to Doc. "Generations apart but totally meant for each other." She sighed again.

"Cannot fight love I suppose." Wyatt said.

"Or a child. Tried that and failed." She said making Wyatt look at her. "What? Not like you haven't done some questionable things." She said before walking away. Wyatt looked back at the group of friends and made his way over.

"I just can't believe you had a baby." Fish said with a smile. "I mean you look great."

"Yeah well kicking ass gets you in shape pretty fast." Wynonna smirked.

"And to think old Doc Holiday a dad. Who'd have guessed it?" He grinned. "So, was it a boy or girl?"

Wynonna smiled answering his questions, feeling Doc wrap his arm around her a little more, resting his hand at her hip. She felt him shift as the questions turned to what she looked like, and where she was. Wyatt watched as both parents seemed to not want to answer letting Dolls join in to help answer.

"I'm so sorry." Fish said. "Well if this battle will help you get back to her, I'll gladly face whatever comes."

"Do me on favor." She said. "Don't die."

Fish smirked and nodded. "I'll do my best." He chuckled making her nod. "Just let us know when it's time to move out and we'll be ready." He told her making her nod again.

"I'll go make sure we can get enough weapons." She said. "Spread the plan to the others." They nodded as she turned and walked towards the back door.

"She alright?" Fish said. "She doesn't look as… fiery as she did back then." He looked at Dolls and Doc who were watching her as she stopped periodically to trade quick hellos and continued walking.

"She has a lot on her shoulders." Dolls said. "And it keeps getting heavier." He added sadly. "We need to get everyone back in working order. It'll be best to have Bobo lead; he'll know how to keep everyone together and to fight Valdez. I'm going to head to the stairs and keep watch, you need anything to get things set up, let me know." He told Doc who gave a nod. "While we're waiting for the green light, might want to do something about our girl. Don't want her getting any ideas or making stupid choices." He said low to Doc who looked at him.

"She'll listen better to you on that front." Doc told him.

Dolls shook his head. "We need to get things moving while we watch out for her. Besides she listens to you more than you think." He said before he nodded to Wyatt and left through the back door.

"What do you want us to do?" Levi asked.

Doc looked around. "Like Wynonna said. Pass the plan, make sure everyone knows what needs to be done and whoever is willing, get them up and moving, ready to fight. Send a few to the stairs, the more protection we have there the better for now." The two nodded. "You know them as well as Bobo." Doc said looking at Wyatt. "Pick the best ones to go to the stairs for now and start working on a battle plan."

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked as Doc stepped forward.

He paused and sighed. "To lighten the load." He said softly as he walked towards the door and out to find Wynonna who had taken up a spot to the side, leaning against the building.

"Come to make sure I didn't run off?" She asked sarcastically as he stopped at her side.

Doc shook his head. "No. I trust you to keep your word." She glanced at him and scoffed.

"That makes one." She leaned her head back as she looked at the sky as it darkened, revealing the stars.

"They're just worried about you." He said. "They want to make sure your safe and if you're going into a fight, that they'll be there with you." She didn't say anything, and they stood quiet a moment. "You have been shouldering a lot, more like everything. Taking everything on so others won't have to. You carried the curse and everything that came with it. You shouldered everything to send Alice away so no one else needed to worry."

"What's your point?" She asked as she looked at him, knowing he was trying to make a point.

"My point is, you don't need to shoulder everything all the time. The friends you've made are right there next to you. Whether you like it or not you're not getting rid of anyone, so share it. At least let me in. Don't push me away now. Not after how far we've come." Wynonna looked at him before she nodded and looked back down at the ground and nodded.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. I've lost too many people; I can't lose anyone else." She said softly.

Doc let out a breath as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "I can't tell you that you'll not lose anyone else. I can't promise that you'll see more people come and go, but I can promise that you will never be alone." He leaned over pressing a kiss to her head. "I promise that I will stay at your side for as long as I draw breath, no matter what occurs between us I will be here."

"I know you will." She said as she leaned into him more. "Just… promise it won't cause you to die or something." She said making him kiss the top of her head.

"I promise that I will always do my best and take every option to come out alive." He felt her arm tighten around him making him turn, and fulling hug her. "Let me help you, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. The two stood holding each other, taking in the moment. "We have to both survive and make it back to Alice. Not just one of us. You and I have to make it."

"We will." She said softly. "We're going to kick his ass and show him why he shouldn't mess with us, and then we're going to get everyone back, then you and I are going to bring our little girl home." She said as she pulled back and watched him give a nod.

"Let's get started then." He said before she leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. "Show him who Wynonna Earp is and why he should fear the name." She nodded and smiled at him as they turned and went back towards the door, he let her walk in first and followed her into the room, looking around at everyone moving around, filled with more energy. She stopped with him beside her.

"We can do this." She said softly and glanced at him as he gave a nod.

"We can and will." He agreed as she looked back at the others in the room, getting ready to head into a war that could potentially end them completely. It was time. They were going to end this fight and go home.

Rosita, Willa and Wynonna walked over, Waverly holding two yellow stones. "Wynonna." Rosita said. "It's time." She said as she nodded at the crystals.

"Okay, gather the people to go home." Wynonna said. "We'll all go to the stairs; we'll get the gate open and start getting as many as we can through the door. Once it start's flowing we go after Valdez and finish this once and for all." Rosita nodded as she went to pass the word that things were going to start moving.

Wynonna stood at the stairs as more and more purgatory citizens gather int the clearing, all talking and murmuring as they were given directions of what was going to happen. "Be careful. We don't know what it will do if just touching it with peacemaker doesn't work." Dolls said before he walked over to help form lines.

"It's just going to throw me off the stairs." Wynonna said. "Going to hurt like hell again but it's better than getting shot." She said low as Waverly smirked at her.

"You ready?" Doc asked as he walked over. Waverly nodded and wandered over to her spot. "I'll be right here when you're finished." He told her resting his hands on her arms. She gave a little smile and nodded before she turned and started up the stairs leaving him at the bottom watching, worried about what the gate would do next if their idea wasn't enough.

"Ready Waves?" Wynonna called as the clearing went silent.

"Ready." She said as she reached out touching the crystals to the stone that created the stairs and gateway to the other plain. Wynonna looked at the doorway as the barrier glowed softly. She slowly moved peacemaker forward touching the barrel to the barrier. When nothing happened when she touched it, she slid the barrel down, cutting a slit in the center. The light brightened and she waited for the shock of being thrown and hitting the ground, but she only felt warmth. She turned looked everyone watching in awe before she smiled and pulled peacemaker to the side, as if using the gun to hold open a curtain.

"Single file, slow, no pushing." Dolls demanded as Nedley walked to the first landing to control the people as they made their way up the stairs. Quickly the people did as they were told, staying civilized but moving as fast as they could. Wyatt watched the people filtering through the golden light and disappearing as others looked around ready for a fight to break out at any minute. As the final fifty people started their way up the stairs and through the lights Doc saw Wynonna sway slightly.

"Dolls." Doc said keeping his eye on Wynonna as her face paled and she seemed as if she was having trouble staying on her feet. The last few people started towards the door. "Dolls." Doc yelled as he started running when Wynonna dropped, falling from the highest landing. He caught her, resting her on the ground as the gateway closed behind the finial person leaving the fighters behind who all ran over to see if she was alright.

"Wynonna." Dolls said as he knelt on the other side, looking at her in Doc's arms. He reached out to make sure she was alive and sighing when he felt her pulse. "It's weak but she's alive."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked confused.

"The gate drained Waverly when she tried to use her power." Jeremy said. "Maybe it was doing the same thing to Wynonna, using peacemaker as like a bridge."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Willa asked harshly.

Dolls stood. "It's not his fault." He defended his friend. "There was no way we could have known it would react to Wynonna this way. We need to regroup." He looked at Doc still holding Wynonna close as he sat on the ground. He took a breath. "Here's what we're going to do. We need everyone to stay here. No one is to climb those stairs. Protect this ground from the enemy. When Wynonna has recovered, we will move forward with the next phase of our plan and we will finish this for all of you." He told the others as they cheered. "Hold this defense." He said before he turned back and knelt beside Doc. "Get her back to the bar and keep an eye on her. We know it knocked Waverly out for a bit, we don't know exactly what it did to her. I'll keep command here until she's back on her feet."

"If word gets out Valdez might make his move to destroy everyone before Wynonna can get up." Doc said. "Be on the lookout for anything, and don't die." Dolls nodded as Doc shifted and pulled Wynonna completely in his arms as he stood.

"Take a group with you. If word does get out, he could head after her to stop her before she can defend herself." Dolls told Doc who gave a nod. "Wyatt, Waverly, Nichole, Ward, Willa and Bobo, go with them. Jeremy, Robin, I'm going to need more information on what's going on." Everyone did as they were supposed to do.

It was two hours when Wyatt made his way up the stairs to the room Doc had laid Wynonna and was watching over her. He stopped hearing Waverly talking. "She'll be fine. She's strong." Waverly said.

"She is." Doc agreed. "She's just trying to scare people."

"So dramatic." Waverly said with a little laugh. There was a pause. "You should rest while you can. I'll sit with her for a bit."

"I'll be fine." Doc said as Wyatt walked to the open doorway.

"She'll wake up soon." Waverly said. "She knows you're waiting for her, that's why she's taking so long. She's such an asshole." Doc smirked at the youngest Earp as she smiled. "If you need anything let me know." Doc gave a nod before Waverly turned to leave and found Wyatt leaning on the door jam. He moved to let her through, and he moved back looking at his friend.

"If you're here to get me to go downstairs, Waverly tried and failed." Doc said looking at his friend. "We don't know what this will do to her. She could stop breathing any minute."

"Or she could wake up." Wyatt said making Doc nod. "I'm not here to talk you into anything. Just wanted to check on the two of you. See if anything changed."

"She's still out." Doc said with a shrug.

"Well for what it's worth, I agree with Waverly." He said with a smirk making Doc nod.

It had been six hours since Wynonna collapsed. "I can walk fine." They heard as two figures walked down the stairs. Everyone looked up as Wynonna slowly made her way down the stairs, Doc behind her.

"I never said you couldn't." Doc said following her to the bottom of the stairs. He watched her step forward, letting go of the rail and her legs nearly letting out, making him grab her and hold her back up. "Just take it easy." He said softly as he helped her walk over to a chair.

"How do you feel?" Waverly asked as she sat beside her.

"Giving birth was less draining." She said making Waverly smirk at her. "You okay?" She asked worried about her sister.

"I'm fine. You scared us." She said making Wynonna smirk. "Don't you do that to us again." She scolded.

"I'll try not to." Wynonna said before she looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're all still at the stairs waiting for you." Wyatt said. "Didn't want anyone making a run for the gate while you were down. And in case it was a run for you, we figured we would be enough here." Wynonna nodded before she looked back at Doc, standing slightly behind her, between her and Waverly.

"I need to get back out there." She told him.

"You need to rest." Willa said looking at her sister worried. "You were drained and collapsed, you're lucky Doc caught you, you would have broken your neck falling off the stairs like that."

She looked up at Doc. "You caught me? Aw thanks." She teased making Waverly, Nichole and Doc smirk knowing Wynonna better than anyone else. Bobo just watched the situation, ready for anything while Willa put her hands on her hips and Wyatt and Ward looked at Wynonna.

"Wynonna, this is serious." She scolded her sister.

"You think I don't know that?" She asked angrily as she pushed herself up, leaning on the table. "You think I don't know what could be happening right now or what will happen at any minute? You think I don't know how serious it is that I'm probably going to lose a lot of my friends before this is over?" She glared at Willa, her anger and fire flaring to life. "I have dealt with more and been through more than you will ever know, don't tell me what's serious." She shoved from the table and turned away grabbing Doc's arm before she started walking towards the door. Doc followed after her quickly knowing she was still weak, but she was also too pissed to stop for a moment.

"Nonna." Willa said but Wynonna wouldn't stop, Doc grabbed her arm to help her walk as she reached the door. "She just can't joke about everything." She said.

"That's what she does." Waverly said. "It's what she's always done."

"It can be infuriating; she can be a child and end up making your work harder but she does take all of this serious." Nichole added. "She's trying to deal in her own way."

"That's not how to handle this stuff. This is a matter of life and death." Ward said.

"And she's seen too many people killed, too many people giving their lives to keep her alive. She has seen too many times when it was life or death, what else can she do. You take everything too seriously and it will break you." Nichole said. "Maybe that's what happened to you." She said before she headed for the door.

Willa looked at her before looking at Waverly who was still sitting at the table. "Waverly…"

"Nichole is right. Wynonna has taken everything seriously. She's taken everything to heart, that's why she is the way she is. We all joke about Wynonna being Wynonna but it's because she's taken everything so seriously and it's broken her so many times. If she's using jokes to deal, it's better than her previous choices, of vandalism, breaking and enter, drunk driving, black out drunk, nearly being killed because she was so drunk. You can understand how badly she wants this over with, can't you?"

"She wants to go home." Willa nodded.

Waverly gave a little smile and nodded. "Not just home. She wants to bring her daughter home. Her and Doc want to see their little girl that they haven't seen or held since the day she was born, the day they had to say goodbye because of all the stuff going on."

"You really think they're going to bring her back to purgatory?" Willa asked.

She nodded. "I do. I think that's why they're pushing even harder to finish this." Willa looked at her sister sadly. "Wynonna isn't one to really talk, she's more of an action speak louder than words. If you watch her, it'll tell you everything you want to know."

"We're going back to the stairs." Nichole said as she walked back in. "Wynonna won't listen, she wants to go, so we're going." She sighed as everyone climbed to their feet and were out the door where Wynonna was leaning into Doc's side as they talked softly waiting for the others.

As soon as the others were out Doc looked back at her. "You ready?" She nodded and took her weight, only holding his arm as they walked towards the stairs to meet all the others.

Waverly was talking with Wynonna while Dolls and Doc were standing to the side talking with Wyatt and Jeremy. "She looks like she's going to drop any minute. She can't fight like that." Dolls said glancing at her.

"Would you like to tell the pissed off, trigger happy Wynonna that?" Doc asked making Dolls look at him. "You think I haven't tried? She's not having it. She's got her mind set and that's all there is to it. She wants to get home."

"But going into a battle half dead already isn't the way to get home." Dolls said. "What if Jeremy makes something that knocks her out, we can get her to rest until her body's back in shape and then we can charge in."

"And are you going to be the one to explain to her that it was for her own good?" Doc asked making the two men stand off against each other. They both wanted to protect her but they both knew she was not going to be appreciative with anything they did.

"There has to be something we can do to make her wait until she's full strength again." Wyatt said as they glanced over at Wynonna as she sat on a downed tree, talking with Waverly and Nichole. "You're telling me there's nothing you boys can think of to stall her?"

Dolls was at a loss, other than trying to order her to not move, which would make her only want to do it more. Jeremy was silent as he shook his head. Wyatt looked at Doc as he took a deep breath. "I've got one idea." He said as he looked back at her.

"What are you planning to do?" Dolls asked. "Holiday be smart. She'll still kill you if you try to knock her out or something." Doc smirked as he walked over to where Wynonna was sitting. "He's dead."

"So dead." Jeremy agreed. Wyatt looked at the two before he watched Doc sit next to Wynonna as Waverly and Nichole sauntered away. "I wonder what he's got planned?"

Doc sat beside her as she sighed. "I know what you're trying to do." She said as he looked at her. "Trying to talk me into going back to the bar and sleeping or sitting around or whatever until I'm stronger. It's not going to work. What if everyone's attacked while I'm just laying around?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Well you're half right." She looked at him. "I was going to suggest that while we wait for something to happen you try to rest here. If something happens then you're here, if nothing happens, you'll be back to your old pain in the ass self and we can destroy the bastard."

"Why?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"Why what? You're stubborn but you also need rest so let's compromise." He said making a small smile come to her face. "I swear to you if something happens or we get news or whatever it may be, I will wake you."

"You promise?" She asked.

Doc gave a nod. "I give you my word." She watched him stand up. "Come on. You and I will go over in the tree line a bit where it's shaded, and you can rest." He held his hand out. The others watched, not sure what he was saying but they saw him stand and hold his hand out, before she gave him a nod and took his hand standing in front of him.

"You promised." She said again.

He nodded. "I did. I will wake you if there is anything that comes in that needs any sort of attention." She gave another nod as she looped her arm through his and he led her off to the side, just within the tree line. "You stay here a minute; I'm going to make sure that if anything goes on we're told about it." She nodded as he helped her sit and lean against one of the large trees before he turned and headed back towards the surprised friends.

"You must be a magician." Jeremy said looking at his idol.

"The devil is more like it." Dolls said as he glanced to where Wynonna was out of sight.

"No, a miracle worker." Waverly smiled. "How did you get her to agree?"

"Compromise." Doc said with a smirk. "I'll get her to rest but you need to handle things. Don't get too loud around here, and if anything, big comes in let her know."

"We can handle anything that comes in." Waverly said.

"I gave her my word." Doc said. "Just do what you can." He told them before he walked back over to where she was sitting, trying to keep herself awake while she waited, not wanting to lose her battle. "There, now rest." He said as he took a seat beside her.

Wynonna leaned over, resting her head on his chest as he leaned back against the tree. "Doc." She said softly making him hum in response. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything." He told her, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

"You didn't tell me what to do or try to make me do something." She said.

He smirked. "God knows no one can make you do anything, you're far too stubborn for that." He told her. "But you need rest and you want to be here to support everyone standing with you. I understand, I wouldn't want to leave them alone to face something just to rest. So, we have a medium ground that can get rest and be here." He ran his hand over her head. "Rest for now. I'll wake you if we get anything." She nodded against him as she shifted, burying her face into his neck as she lost her battle with sleep.

After three hours, there was no word, no movement, everyone had settled down to rest while they could. Doc kept his own senses on high alert for anything around them until he felt her shift against his side. She took a deep breath coming back to consciousness as she lifted her head. "Sleep well?" He asked as she looked at him.

She gave a little smile and nodded. "Did anything happen?" She asked looking towards the clearing.

"Did I wake you?" He asked making her look at him and roll her eyes. "Nothing has happened at all. The others are relaxing while they can. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her, seeming to study her.

"Better." She told him. "I'm actually feeling a little less drained now." She paused looking back towards the clearing. "We should get going. We need to end this."

"And we will." He said making her stop as she tried to stand up. "You need to be fully ready for this, you can't go charging face first into this battle."

"I'm not, but the longer we just sit around the longer they have to do the next phases, the longer Valdez has to get where he wanted to be. The longer Alice is left alone and in more danger." She said looking him in the eye as he watched her.

Doc nodded as he leaned forward. "And as we've discussed before. We will stop him, and we will get home to her. But that will never happen if you are unprepared." He said low. "Take it one step at a time and I promise you, you will be home with Alice."

The two looked at each other, searching and begging all in one look. "You'll be there with us." She said. "We said we would see what would work between us. That means you go home and deal with my stubborn ass all the time." She watched as a little smile came to his face before he reached out pulling her into a quick kiss.

"I would like nothing more than to be stuck dealing with your royal pain in the ass stubbornness for the rest of time."

She smiled, still inches from his face. "Good, because I'm so not going to make it easy on you." She smiled as she pulled away as both of them stood and he followed her back into the clearing.

"Wynonna." Waverly said as she turned to her sister, away from Dolls and Wyatt. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wynonna waved off her sister. "We need to get started."

"Wynonna." Dolls said standing beside Waverly. Wynonna just gave him a look before she walked over to Willa and Bobo talking to Fish. "Doc." Dolls said looking at the man who had become his friend.

Doc shrugged as he lit a cigarette. "You should know by now, there's no stopping her." He said. "You can see she's alright just as I can." He said looking at Dolls who looked at him a minute longer before he heaved a sigh as they looked back at Wynonna as she crouched next to the three to talk to them.

"She's stronger?" Wyatt asked.

"She's stubborn." Dolls answered still unhappy.

"She's got her strength back." Doc added. "She's also stubborn and refuses to listen or work through without using all that strength just when she got it back." He explained. "We should start getting ready to split and begin the plan." He said before he walked towards Levi sitting to the side with several other revenants.

"They're both the biggest pain in my ass." Dolls complained.

Waverly smirked. "Yeah, but they do get things done and they come out alright on the others side." She said with a soft sigh. "We're not going to stop them; might as well help keep them alive." Dolls nodded in agreement before the three walked over to Wynonna as she stood, Fish walked off to inform the others that they would begin the plan.

It took ten minutes to split the forces with who would stay at the stairs and who would go to the mines and take part in the fight. Once they reached the tree line, they were able to see the amount of demons roaming the areas had grown dramatically. Wynonna gave a nod to Dolls who split off with Waverly, and Nichole as they were going to try to come around from another angle as Wynonna and the others pulled the danger away.

Wynonna and the other crouched in the trees watching the demons roaming around. "How do we get their attention?" Ward asked softly.

Wynonna stood from her spot ahead of the others making them look at her. "Like this." She said with a smirk as she started walking towards the tree line.

"Wynonna." Ward said trying to get her to stop.

Doc grumbled something as he pulled his pistols. "Damn it, Wynonna." He said as he followed her quickly. Wyatt and Ward watched confused before Wynonna stopped and shot into the air.

"Who wants to have some fun?" She called as every demon turned and looked at her before they charged. Leveling her gun, she started firing, making them burst into black dust. She couldn't fire fast enough as the crowd came at her, suddenly several creatures dropped to the ground. She smirked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Doc still firing as he came to her side. It was a matter of seconds before the others all came from the trees, charging at the creatures, ready to save the world or die trying. "Took you long enough." Wynonna said as Doc stopped at her side.

"Well I was waiting to see if one of them would take care of you for me." He said as he fired. Soon Wyatt and Ward made it closer to them. "Nice of you to join the fun." Doc called to his friend who smirked. Wynonna opened her chamber, dropping the casings as he stepped in front of her while she quickly reloaded. As his ran out she spun, taking over, letting him reload before they were both back to shooting, continuously repeating the pattern to keep knocking the demons down and keeping each other safe.

"Wynonna." Ward called seeing a demon coming from her blind spot. Doc swung one pistol around directly behind her head and fired as she continued her assault in front of her.

"Never shoot alone." Wynonna smirked at her father who pulled his shot gun back up and continued his own wave. Wynonna and the others continued fighting as they pushed forward, trying to exterminate as many as they could, waging war on Valdez. The more Wynonna called attention herself the more demons and creatures showed up, soon Revenants began mixing in. Bobo would scare them, making them hesitate only a second before Wynonna would fire a shot between the eyes making them explode into black dust. "We have to get everything out of the caves." She said as she pressed forward to a large rocky area. She climbed on top and started taunting the demons and creatures making them all turn to her and run. "That probably wasn't the best idea." She said looking around.

"You think?" Willa asked as she climbed up beside her sister with the others and started using the high ground to their advantage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dolls led the two women around behind the creatures as they took off for Wynonna. They slowly made their way towards the entrance they had blown up not so long ago. He stopped them as they heard the gun fire continue and waves of demons rushed from the openings to the mines. He heard Wynonna yelling and calling out Valdez making the three look over to see her on a large rocky hill before others joined her, all working to keep the monsters at bay as they all ran for the one person, they felt most threatened by. They stayed as flat against the mine wall as they could as the creatures and demons and revenants ran past to towards the battle. He kept them still another moment after it seemed to clear, to make sure they wouldn't turn the corner and walk right into a battle of their own.

After another minute he waved for them to follow and they started treading through the half-collapsed tunnels weaving through the mountain. Waverly remembered the rout they had taken in and out when Wynonna had been taken by Valdez. They had to climb over the debris that had fallen and squeeze through the passages that had nearly collapsed already. As they came to the chamber, Dolls stopped them again and peered around the side as Nichole took up her defensive post across from him, booth peeking in as best they could. Dolls motioned that he saw three figures. He motioned for Nichole to be ready and gave a nod to Waverly, checking that she was ready. She nodded and he took a breath as he turned the corner holding out his gun, Nichole directly behind him, both letting loose as they took the three figures down. Waverly followed them, all keeping an eye around the chamber, no idea what to expect or what was coming next. Nichole turned as she caught something in the corner of her eye. When she spun, she found several large black masses growing out of the shadows.

The three did their best firing and escaping being torn apart as more showed up as they killed the others. "We need to break the crystals." Dolls said. "Waverly, you know what they look like right?" she nodded. "We'll hold them off, you go find them and smash them." She looked at the two only a split second before she turned and went searching the area around the three figures. Looking for the crystals or any sign of stones at all. The gun fire continued as more shadows showed and charged. Waverly shoved the dead men on the ground, trying to see if there's anything under them but found nothing.

"There's nothing here!" she yelled as she continued trying to find the crystals. "There's no crystals or stones, there's nothing." She said frustrated. She sat back on her feet, she needed to help Nichole and Dolls, she needed to stop Valdez, but she was doing nothing. She furrowed her brow as she looked up and saw something sparkle in the wall. She climbed to her feet and ran over, as her hand came close to the shimmering surface it began to glow a warm yellow. "I found them!" She called excited as she grabbed it and wiggled it free of the surrounding rock. She put it in to the side and ran across to the second one doing the same thing before she put it with the other. She looked at them, they looked like shiny burnt wood. She reached out taking both of them and feeling her strength being pulled away. She dropped one and it shattered making the shadows screech as they stumbled backwards.

Waverly looked at them before she threw the other one down making them stumble, shaking what she assumed was their heads before she set their sights on her and charged. Dolls and Nichole were ready, firing and stopping them as Waverly turned to grab a third stone and smashing it. The shadows started getting more and more aggressive, determined to get to Waverly and stop her. "How many more are there?" Nichole asked as she shot another one.

"One more and it's behind them." She said as she came back to their side. Dolls and Nichole nodded as they shifted together, turning around the room so that the shadows were now where Waverly had smashed the crystals. As soon as it was clear she ran to the wall and grabbed the crystal and threw it as hard as she could to the ground. The shadows screamed and stumbled around; the sound made the three cover their ears in pain as it continued. Dolls pulled his gun up and let loose the last of his bullets silencing the last shadows and making the mine go quiet again. "What now?" Waverly asked.

"We go help Wynonna." Dolls said as they stood and made their way back out as fast as they could. Stopping at the entrance seeing the shadows trying to get through the mass of people still fighting to protect Wynonna. The piercing screech sounded, and the shadows, creatures and revenants paused looking up before they seemed to be enraged with some berserk power and lunging faster and harder into battle.

Dolls and Nichole started their assault from behind as they tried to get to their friends, Waverly pulling her shot gun up and blowing whatever creature she could away. Doc was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards seconds before Wynonna was grabbed from behind and pulled away. Dolls, Ward and Willa turned calling for her as Wyatt and Dolls started running to help before a screech dropped them all to the ground, covering their ears in pain as the creatures looked up, soaking up some sort of power.

Several shots went off and the screech stopped making the others go back to protecting themselves as they stole glances towards Wynonna to see Doc pulling her to her feet. The two looking towards the sky, searching for something. Doc started shooting creatures as they charged the two of them, leaving Wynonna to search the sky and trees. Wyatt and Dolls made it to his side, helping to keep the creatures away from Wynonna.

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt asked.

"That is Valdez." Doc said as he leveled his pistole around Wynonna shooting. "Where the hell did he go?"

"There you are you son of a bitch." Wynonna said as she leveled peacemaker and fired towards a tree. A pained scream sounded through the clearing making the creatures back up, turning to protect their master. "You're done now." She said as she lowered her weapon and fire but one of the demons stepped in the way, taking the bullet. "Bastard." She said.

"We need to clear a hole. They're just going to keep letting themselves be killed to stop you from shooting him." Dolls said.

"Got any bright ideas on how to do that exactly?" Wynonna asked sarcastically as they made it to the others, regrouping before they charged in, trying to make an opportunity for Wynonna to get a shot off. The demons were the last ones left, and they swarmed the attackers, revenants begin to disappear as demons took their place in the group. Wynonna fought straight through trying to get face to face, making it impossible for anyone else to get in the way of a bullet to Valdez head.

Dolls turned seeing Wynonna engulfed by black mist. "Wynonna!" He called making others turn to see what was happening. She was trying to shoot but the black mist seemed to slam into her at different angles every time she took aim. Wyatt, Dolls, Ward, Doc, Waverly, and Willa ran over as the others continued to keep the demons at bay. Dolls charged towards the mist only to have Doc grab him, stopping him. "He's got her in there. We have to get her out."

"You charge at that mist and it will kill you." Doc said.

"So we just leave her to die from it?" The two men glared at each other. "Don't you even care about what is happening in there? If you really loved her you would be trying to get her out."

"Stop!" Waverly screamed before Doc could retort. "This is no time to argue about anything." She looked at the two. "Wynonna's stuck in there with that monster, Doc's right we can't charge at it. What can we do?" She asked watching as the mist turned into a tornado like pillar, shifting where it stood floating around the clearing. "What can we do?" She asked as her fear was growing even more and her worry for her sister's life was nearing a breaking point.

"We need to get inside that thing." Willa said beside her sister. "How do we get inside a tornado?" She asked as they watched it moving, leaving a line of blacken ground in its trail.

"We don't." Doc said as he walked forward picking something up from the grass.

"Peacemaker." Waverly gasped. Fear for Wynonna was now clear on everyone's face as they turned towards the tornado as it turned course before it started to just hover in place. "My power." She said looking at the others. "My power made him hurt when we were in the mine when we got her back. I can use my power and maybe it will clear the mist then we can shoot him."

"The only thing that can take him down is peacemaker." Willa said. "And Wynonna's the only one who can wield it. How are we supposed to get it to her?"

"We'll figure that out after we know she's alright." Dolls said as he looked at the tornado holding steady. "You think you can really do it?" He asked Waverly who nodded.

She took a deep breath stepping forward. "Here goes nothing." She said softly to herself as she held her palms out and started to push her power through like she had begun to get the hang of. A ball of light grew in front of her before it blasted forward engulfing the darkness making it screech and hiss but as the light dulled the blackness was gone leaving only a shadowy figure standing with Wynonna in front of it. She looked like she had been cut and beaten while inside the tornado but was still trying to get free. The shadow twisted her around, her back to it, one arm pulled tight behind her and shadow wrapped in her hair, forcing her head back, she couldn't move.

The shadow lighted deep and dark. "What will you do now?" He laughed. "You don't have your gun and you can't move; they can't harm me." He said as Wyatt and Dolls tried to shoot through the shadow that spilled around the two figures to no avail. He laughed again.

"You're wrong." She said as she looked at the others, seeing Doc holding peacemaker. "You're so dead." She smirked. "Doc, take the shot."

"Wynonna, the gun won't work." Waverly said, everyone knew it only worked for the chosen one. Doc leveled the gun. "What are you doing? It either doesn't shoot or all or ends up shooting wherever it feels like. You could hit Wynonna."

Doc gave a little smirk as he looked down the barrel. "One of us needs to get to her. Do it." Wynonna yelled.

"Don't!" the others said as Doc took a breath.

Silently he begged the gun to help him, begged it to work, just this once so that he could save the one it wanted firing it. He willed it to work. The others continued to yell not to as Wynonna and he locked eyes and she gave a nod. He pulled the trigger and the barrel lit blue.

Everything happened in a split second as the bullet left the barrel the others went silent, before Valdez screeched and seemed to begin to burn as Wynonna was thrown forward. Doc was the first to run to her as she sat up and looked back at Valdez as he screamed and contorted in pain as the flames engulfed him. The demons disappeared and Valdez seemed to melt into a pile of blackened earth.

Doc and the others made it to her, as soon as he knelt the two pulled each other into a tight hug. "You alright?" He asked holding her to him.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said holding him a moment longer before she pulled back. "Some nice shooting tex." She teased making him smirk at her, helping her to her feet. She winced and grabbed her thigh. "Forgot about that pretty little thing." She said as she looked at the gash that was still seeping blood. Doc took a little more of her weight as the remaining revenants and friends gather around.

Waverly looked at the two, swatted Doc and pinched Wynonna. "Ouch! What was that for?" She said glaring at her sister.

"I told you two to never scare me like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack the last time when you did that thing with the bullet." She said crossing her arms and giving them a hard look.

"There was never any danger, not like we were shooting at each other." Wynonna said with a smirk as Waverly looked at her before she sighed.

"I still told you to never do that again." She said before Wynonna hugged her sister.

"When does anyone listen to you." Wynonna teased as she shifted and looked at everyone walking over.

"You did it." Fish said as he smirked at her. "You defeated Bulshar, you broke the curse and you've saved everyone here and in the living from Valdez. Always knew you were better than anyone else."

"Technically I didn't kill Valdez." She smirked and glanced at Doc who was standing back with the others who had run to her aide. She looked back at the revenants. "Well at least you won't have to worry about that shit anymore. And maybe you can make something of what you have left, instead of being assholes."

Wynonna sat at the counter while Waverly and the others made the plans to get home and Jeremy checked into an idea for her. She downed another shot and heard the door open as someone walked in. "How's your leg feeling?" She heard as Doc sat beside her. She poured another shot and glanced at him. "That good?"

"Damn thing hurts worse after being stitched." She said downing the shot. She glanced at him as they sat silently. "So, Peacemaker worked for you." She said softly making him nod. It was the first time the two of them had been left alone since they got back to the bar the night before. "I knew you could do it." She said as she handed him the next shot. "Peacemaker can be a dick but it's not that much of a dick, and I knew you could make the shot." She gave a little smile making him smirk.

"And what if the gun wouldn't fire or I missed the mark?" He asked as he took the shot and set the glass back on the counter.

"Then we were done for if the gun wouldn't work. And you never miss the mark." She said with a smirk. The two were silent another moment. "You ready?" She looked at him. "For home, and all the other stuff?"

"I'm always ready for a challenge." He smirked making her smile at him.

"Good, because I'm going to make it the biggest challenge you've ever had." She joked making him smirk at her. "And you know your daughter will be on my side." He chuckled making her smile. She looked back at the alcohol on the counter and her smile dropped a little. "You really think we can do this? I never really had that motherly figure to learn from, and let's face it, I'm not exactly the motherly type." She said as she poured another shot.

"I do believe you will be a wonderful mother. You've already began by doing what was necessary to keep her safe. You've been a wonderful mother even now." He told her softly. "I'm not so sure there's much I'll be able to do, my own father wasn't around much, didn't see him much especially after my mother died."

"You'll be a great father." She said softly before she leaned over in her chair, resting against him, her face pressed into his neck. "Can we do this? Really bring her home?"

"There will be no safer place than with us." Doc said kissing the top of her temple. "And as for everything else." He paused. "We'll figure things out. Whatever we face, we will do it side by side." He felt her nod against him before she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I know I'm no good at that relationship stuff." She said as he smirked.

"No better than me." He told her making her smirk at him before they kissed, deep and full of love.

"Can't leave you two alone for five second." They heard, making them break apart to see Waverly with Ward, Willa, and Wyatt.

"You know what, paybacks a bitch." Wynonna told her as she smiled brightly and walked over to her sister. "Thought you were doing some set up or whatever. Where's Nichole and all?"

"Jeremy said he needed some help from Nichole, Dolls and Bobo for something. He wouldn't say why, and he refused to let any of us in there." Waverly explained. "Any idea what he's up to?"

"Yup." Wynonna said with a smirk making the others look at her as Doc started drinking, leaning on the counter.

"You too?" Waverly asked looking at Doc who just smirked at her. "What is it?"

"Nope. You're going to have to wait. It probably won't even work." Wynonna said as she took the bottle from Doc and pour herself another shot before giving it back.

"What won't work?" Willa asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Wynonna just smirked and drank her shot. "We should check on them." Doc told Wynonna. "Don't want to be stuck here longer than we already have been."

She nodded as she spun the stool and stood up gently, careful of her thigh. "We've got a daughter to get back to." She said happily as she started for the door. Doc pulled his hat back on as Waverly and Willa walked beside her, still trying to get answers and the three men walked behind them, watching the three sisters, amused.

"Wynonna, tell us." Willa half demanded as they got to the door to the back offices in the station.

Wynonna just gave her another look and walked in seeing the others sitting around one of the desks looking at the papers. They looked up as the group walked in, surprised to see them all. "Heard you got a few sidekicks. Is it going to really work?" She asked Jeremy.

"I don't know completely but it's really a possibility. The only problem is I can only see the amount working for two people without causing other problems, maybe three if we push it a little." He explained.

Waverly raised a brow as she walked forward. "Jeremy, why do you have the crystals?" She asked and watched him look at Wynonna for an answer. "Wynonna? What's going on?"

"I had an idea and I wanted to see if it would really work before anyone really knew." Wynonna said looking at her sister. "You were able to use your power to bring Charlie or Julian or whoever he was back to life. So maybe the power you have stored in the crystals could do the same thing. Maybe we can give some people another chance." She shrugged.

Waverly smiled and nodded. "Maybe I can put more in there and we can give more people another chance."

"Giving life to someone who has been dead goes against the nature of the universe." Wyatt said. "It caused the revenants to be who they are. It's not natural, it will destroy the people."

"What brought revenants back through the curse was dark, it was hell magic." Dolls said.

"An angel's magic is pure." Bobo added. "It truly gives life, not reanimates." He glanced at Waverly and Wynonna. "It could be possible to revive several of the dead."

"But who?" Waverly said sadly. "If we can only do it for a few people…" She trailed off looking at Wynonna sadly.

Dolls was the one to answer. "There are a few who deserve to have another shot at their life, another chance to make the right choices and to find happiness. As much as I hate it, Bobo is one." Everyone looked at him confused, even Bobo himself. "You've watched out for them, even when you were trying to be the bad guy and end them, you always did what was right for them. Besides, I heard how it all started for you." He shrugged. "And Willa, you never really got a chance at life. There's two."

"What about you Dolls?" Waverly asked. "You were dealt some crappy hands, you deserve to come back too."

Dolls shook his head. "I'm fused with that demon, there will be no changing that."

"Coming back would require the serum." Doc said making Dolls nod.

"And things would end the same way once the body becomes unstable again." Jeremy added sadly. "It would only prolong you living a little while longer."

Dolls nodded. "But… That's not fair." Waverly said as tears came to her eyes. Why can't you have another chance. You deserve more than what black badge did."

"Waves." Wynonna said making her sister look at her. Both had tears in their eyes as Waverly wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her.

"Some people deserve to stay in paradise to become angels themselves." Willa said softly as she looked from her sisters to Dolls who gave a little smirk.

"Who else can we save?" Waverly asked as she looked at Jeremy, still holding her sister. "We have to save who we can."

"What about the revenants?" Wyatt said making them look at him. "As Wynonna has pointed out several times, some of them did not truly deserve their fate. Who among them deserves a new start?"

"Rosita." Waverly said. "She helped us so much and even though she tried to kill us and take Alice, she was just scared. She deserves a chance to really help and not worry about being sent to hell." She explained making Wynonna smirk at her and nod.

"Fish and Levi." Wynonna added. "They never deserved what they were forced to do." She said feeling Doc rest his hand on her back for a minute as a silent agreement.

"Daddy." Willa said looking at her father. "You were forced into the curse and the whole mess. You deserve to have the rest of your life without all of that."

Ward shook his head. "No, I'm better off here, where I can make a difference helping other who come to make this place their home." He smiled at his daughters. "Having the chance to see you grown up, and realizing I had three wonderful daughters is more than enough of a second chance." Willa nodded as tears came to her eyes. "So, then it looks like you've got five to bring back. I'm sure you can manage that." He said looking at Waverly who gave a little smile and nodded. "Then you all better get to work." He said before he turned and left, and the others started working on a plan of how to make it work.

It took two days, but Waverly had stored enough power to do what needed to be done as well as get her own strength back. The group met at the clearing with the others to say their final goodbyes. Doc was talking to his old friends while Wynonna spoke with Dolls and the others spread out, taking their private moments.

"Remember what you promised." Dolls said. "Don't make me come haunt you."

Wynonna smiled and nodded. "I remember." She glanced at Doc. "We actually started talking and he's going to stay at the homestead, we're going to bring Alice home and raise her up to terrorize the town."

Dolls gave a little chuckle. "I doubt you'll need to do much teaching; I mean look at who her parents are." Wynonna gave a little scoff and nodded. "Don't let her get into too much trouble and don't give him such a hard time, he's a good man. As much I really hate to say it."

"You only hate to say it because you two just can't stop fighting over me." She teased making him give a little laugh.

"Whatever." He said making her smile. "Just, find your happiness and let it get rid of all the darkness. You don't need to worry about revenants, or some big demon anymore. Enjoy what you have." Wynonna nodded before she pulled him into a tight hug. "On second thought…. Give him hell."

Wynonna laughed as they parted. "Aren't you glad you're not stuck with me?" She teased making him smile. "Thanks Dolls." She said. "For everything. You know starting everything and helping me and…. For making me promise."

"I'll be finding a way to check in." He warned. "Now stop worrying about the past and go make some future." She nodded, hugged him one last time before she turned and walked over to where Ward was standing with Willa, Wyatt and Doc talking.

Wynonna smiled as she stopped between Doc and Willa. "We should get going." She said making the others nod.

"I'll get Robert and the others." Willa said softly before she walked away, already having her moment with her father.

Wynonna looked at Doc. "Can you get Waverly and Nichole and we can start getting everything moving." Doc gave a nod as he walked over to the other side where Waverly and Nichole stood talking. "Thanks for all your help." She said looking at her father and Wyatt.

"You did all the work." Wyatt smirked. "You've become a better heir than I could have ever dreamed of having. I'm really very proud of all you've done." Wynonna smirked and shrugged. "Do me a favor and keep him in line." He told her as they glanced over where Doc was now talking with the two women. "He can be a handful, but he's got a good heart. Don't let him forget that."

"Between me and Alice, I don't think that will be a problem." Wynonna smirked as he looked back at Wyatt. "And keeping him in line, I got no problem kicking his ass." She smiled as Wyatt gave a little chuckle and nodded before he wandered away.

"I'm so proud of you Wynonna." Ward said. "You've grown so much, and you always do the right thing, even after everything I put you through." He paused as she looked at him. "I'm glad I got this time to meet you, and that you stood up and made me change."

"It's what I do. I make dicks into nice guys." She shrugged with a small smirk.

Ward smirked at her. "You keep going, keep your sisters safe. Even though Willa's the oldest, I have a feeling she's going to need you a lot. Keep an eye on both her and Waverly and keep them out of trouble."

"That's a lot of people I've got to keep out of trouble, when I can't even keep myself out of trouble." She joked.

"I'm really proud of you." He said making her look at him. "Not that it matters much after everything, but I am." Wynonna hugged him quickly.

"It does matter." She said softly. "I do love you, daddy." She said as she pulled back and found him smiling at her, tears building in his eyes.

"I love you too, baby." He said. "Now you've got your own little girl to get back to, you better get going."

Wynonna smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure she knows all about her family as she grows up." Ward gave a nod before she turned and walked towards the stairs. "All aboard the strange doorway to purgatory." She called out as she started to climb the stairs.

She stopped at the top as she watched Doc walk over, letting Waverly up to stand with her. They stood opposite each other, ready to use their own powers to hold the door open and finish getting home. Fish and Levi walked up first as Waverly reached out touching the stone while Wynonna used peacemaker to open the barrier and the two walked through. Willa and Nichole were next then Rosita, followed by Jeremy and then Bobo. Doc walked up and gave one last glance to his old friends before he grabbed both Waverly and Wynonna's hands and he lunged forward, pulling them behind him before the barrier crashed closed and the three tumbled down the first set of stairs. The three pushed up and found the others standing in the clearing waiting for them.

Waverly stood slowly as Nichole came to her side and helped her down the rest of the stairs, feeling the effects of opening the door. Doc stood and pulled Wynonna up as she grabbed his arm, feeling dizzy. He steadied her, as she got her head settled and then helped her down the stairs as well.

"We're home." Waverly smiled as she looked at the five people she had helped come home as well. "What now?" She asked looking at Wynonna.

"I think we need a drink." She said with a smirk before they were off to the bar, where they found Nedley and their friends waiting for them. The room got louder as everyone ran to greet them and thank them as well as welcome them home.

"You alright?" Doc asked noticing Wynonna sway a little more.

"I just need to sit down." She said leaning into him as he helped her walk over to the counter and sit. "Sorry to ruin the hero entrance." She said softly as she looked over at the others still smiling and talking.

"You haven't ruin anything." Doc told her as they watched Nichole walking Waverly to chair to sit as the group seemed to continue, celebrating the return of the people who had saved them all. "You deserve some relaxation."

They watched as Willa and the others were embraced into the celebrations, much to Bobo's frustration. After a few more minutes he got free and made his way over to the two. "Nice of you to leave everyone to the wolves." He said taking a seat at the bar.

Wynonna smirked at him. "Can't handle the love?" She teased earning a dark look. "Oh don't be like that. We're practically family." He glared at her and looked back at the others. "Let them enjoy the moment. It'll be back to why's that Earp here, or what are you screwing up now, or ew it's an Earp." She joked making Doc shake his head as Bobo rolled his eyes.

"I think it'll be better after this. They know what's out there, and they know they can count on you." Doc said as he walked around the corner behind the bar to pull out several bottles of liquor for them to start drinking.

"Hand me the phone." She told Doc who looked at her confused, but she just held her hand out making him pull the phone out and set it on the counter. "Mine got broken back when Valdez and me were fighting and I have to make the call." She smiled as she dialed the numbers.

"The call?" Bobo asked. "I supposed you're bringing the girl back."

"You're just going to be the most adorable uncle." Wynonna teased making him give her another dark look and click his teeth before he turned back to his drink and watching Willa. "Gus, it's me." She said with a smile. "No, everything okay. Yeah, we're all good now, had to do a few things but everyone's safe and sound… there's never going to be a better time." She paused and smiled talking to her aunt.

"You ready for this, Henry?" Bobo said as he looked at Doc still behind the bar, with his own drink as he watched the celebrations grow, spreading through the bar. Doc looked at Bobo who was leaning over his own drink.

"For what?" He asked.

"To be a real family man." Bobo said with a smirk. "To be a father. Never in all my very long and multiple lives did I ever think you would settle down and be a father." He scoffed.

Doc smirked setting his glass on the counter as he leaned on it. "Neither did I." He said. "Not until I found out she was pregnant." He shrugged. "Funny how life works isn't it Robert." He said making Bobo smirk.

"Suppose I'll have to get used to that name again." He snorted as he took another drink. "Robert Svane. It's been a very long time since I've heard that name."

"Well I doubt you want your niece calling you uncle Bobo, or your own kids telling others that their dad's name is Bobo." Wynonna teased as she walked closer, now behind the bar.

"Who said anything about kids?" He looked at her as she looked at Willa.

"Well considering you're now back to being human, and alive, and the look that's clear on your face when my sister is around…" She shrugged with a taunting smirk. "I'd say it's just a matter of time." He snapped his teeth as they had a stare down before they heard a burst of laughter making the three look over as Jeremy was making a scene.

"That just proves we're home." Doc said making Wynonna nod as she leaned into his side, he wrapped his arm around her. It was still a little strange showing affection in public, but he couldn't complain. He knew from the moment he had met her that he was going to change, to help her, and the moment they first kissed he knew he loved her. She had offered to try to be a normal couple once they were back and he was glad to oblige. He kissed her head as they watched their friends enjoying themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been a week since they had arrived home safely. Bobo had put the money he had earned safely away before he had been killed and he had used it to get himself a real house, although it was on the smaller side, it was his home, his fresh start, a fresh start with a woman he had never expected falling in love with. A life he never expected to have a chance at. Willa had decided to stay with him, they were working through how to make this life work still but they were both working for it. Waverly had told Wynonna that she was going to move in with Nichole. They wanted to move to the next step, moving in together and building their lives together, telling Wynonna that it would be good to let her and Doc have the homestead to raise Alice, that they didn't need a full house while they tried to figure things out.

Unknown to them three men walked into the bar looking around. It was dull and a bit strange, but they could see the surrounding area clearly. Wyatt, Dolls and Ward had gone to the iron witch who told them of a way to access the plains. They wouldn't be able to interact really, but they would be able to be here and check on their loved ones. They looked around and saw the bar empty as they walked farther in.

Wynonna walked in the bar seeing Doc working on counting the alcohol. They had started figuring things out step by step, they would use the bar to fund their and Alice's needs along with Wynonna being named an actual deputy by Nichole as her first order of business as the official Sheriff. The money they both brought in would be more than enough to provide for their daughter. She walked around the bar and went to grab a bottle only to have Doc push her hand away.

"Can't be wasting good alcohol." He told her with a smirk as she gave him a look.

"Oh and are you going to punish me if I do?" She teased as she reached for the bottle again only to have him grab her arm and turn them, so he was in front of the bottles.

"I just might." He said making her smile as she tried to reach around him only to have him kiss her, as they backed up to the pole behind the bar.

"It's a real shame we can't interact about now." Dolls said shaking his head as Wyatt smirked and walked out to side a bit. Hearing the door open made Doc and Wynonna part and look to see who was coming in early. As they turned, they saw Gus walk in looking up from the carrier hanging on her right arm.

"Gus." Wynonna said as she smiled and ran out from behind the bar, Doc behind her. She hugged her aunt before she looked at Alice sleeping in the carrier.

"Is that…?" Ward started as he walked over to where his sister in law was standing with Wynonna beaming. "This is the little girl?"

"Baby Alice." Dolls said as he walked closer. "Wynonna, Waverly, Nichole and Doc were the only ones who got to see her before she was sent away." He told the two as they gathered around the baby to get a look at the little girl for the first time.

"She's beautiful." Ward said softly, looking at his granddaughter.

"She's been out for a while now. She should be waking up soon." Gus said as she set the carrier on the table letting the parents look at their daughter's face for the first time in seven months. "So you run the bar now?" She asked looking around.

"Actually, Doc does." Wynonna said as she straightened making Gus look at Doc. "After everything happened with Bobo, it was basically abandoned so he took over."

"Nedley is actually the one who asked me to take over and get it running again." He explained.

Gus looked at him and nodded before they heard the little groans and squeaks as Alice woke up. She smiled watching Wynonna gently lift the baby into her arms, calming her as she blinked open her eyes. "Hey there." Wynonna said softly looking down at her daughter, back in her arms. Tears coming to her eyes as she smiled brightly. Alice stared at her as Wynonna smiled at her, gently touching the little chubby cheek.

"She's such a good baby." Gus said as she smiled at the sight of her rebel criminal niece looking so incredibly happy holding her daughter. A sight Gus thought she'd never have gotten to see after how much trouble Wynonna had gotten into over the years.

"She's healthy and everything?" Wynonna asked as she looked up at her aunt who nodded.

"I can't believe it." Ward said as he felt his own emotions growing.

"She is a beautiful girl." Wyatt said with a smirk watching as his friend reached out, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Well she does have Wynonna as a mother." Dolls smiled as the two men smirked and nodded. "She's going to be a sight to see when she grows up. She'll be a handful if she's anything like either of her parents though." He laughed. Wynonna turned and looked at Doc with a bright smile as he smirked, still watching Alice looking up at them. "Here." She said softly as she shifted Alice and gently handed her to Doc to hold.

She smiled watching as he held her as if she would break and she saw a tear slide down his cheek making her reach out and gently wipe it away, just like he had done for her, as he glanced at her and turned his eyes back on his daughter in his arms. Gus stood back and smirked watching the interaction as both parents were reunited with their daughter. Alice squeaked as she shifted in his arms, swinging her little hands a bit as she turned her blue eyes to him, staring at him before she started chewing on her hand. Wynonna leaned into him as she watched Alice looking around and swinging her little hands around.

"Thank you." Wynonna said looking at her aunt.

Gus smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be heading back to my old home. I'll swing by the homestead and drop off her things I brought with us. Let you guys get reacquainted for a little while." Wynonna stepped forward pulling Gus into a tight hug. "You call me if either of you need anything. It's always hard to adjust to the first baby." Wynonna nodded with a small smile as she looked back at Alice as she started moving more in Doc's arms. Gus gave one last smirk before she left the little family alone.

"They're so happy." Ward smiled watching his daughter smiling brightly, seeming to glow as she watched Doc holding Alice.

"They are." Dolls said with a nod. "She always did smile brightest when he was around." He smirked looking at the woman he had fallen for as she smiled, getting reacquainted with her daughter and being happy with the man who truly held her heart. "I'm so happy for them."

"She's getting so big." Wynonna smiled as Alice wrapped her hand around her mother's finger.

"She's beautiful." Doc said softly as he shifted, holding her in one arm as he wrapped his other around Wynonna, holding her close. She leaned her head on him as she played with Alice. Doc smirked before pressing a kiss to Wynonna's head. He never thought he could feel so happy, he never thought he would be able to have a life, let alone one that he was happy and filled with love for a woman, he never thought he would ever settle down and have a child, but the moment he climbed out of that well and met Wynonna, everything changed.

"She's got your eyes." Wynonna said. "I think they're still changing a little, but I think they're going to be just like yours." She smiled making him smirk looking back at his daughter, taking in the moment.

"You hold her." He said.

"I had more time with her than you." She said shaking her head. "Besides, I didn't even give you an option when I sent her away."

"You did what you needed to, there was no option anyway." He said making her look at him. "You gave up a part of you when you sent her away."

"She's a part of you too." She said and watched him smirk as he looked back down at Alice. "It doesn't matter, she's home now." She said as Doc nodded.

He took a breath. "Here." He shifted, handing Alice back to her. "We need to finish taking inventory if we want to make sure we have enough money for this little one now that she's home." Wynonna smirked and gave a little nod as she held Alice. Doc grabbed the carrier and bag, bringing it to the counter as they walked over. Wynonna sat on the stool, sitting Alice on the counter in front of her as she giggled at her mother. Doc turned at the sound and smiled watching Wynonna's face light up.

"You're just a giggly little girl. Guess you'll be like your auntie Waves after all." Wynonna smirked, watching as Alice grinned at her.

"That will make Waverly rather happy." Doc smirked as he tried to continue inventory but just couldn't keep his eyes and attention from his girls. After another couple tries, he gave up on his work and walked over as Wynonna laid Alice on her back on the counter and watched her start to swing her little fists and kick her legs, grabbing her feet and rolling a bit as she giggled.

"All she's been through, all for this." Dolls said as he leaned on the counter beside Wynonna looking at Alice as she reached out towards him.

"Your child is always worth every bad moment that has ever happened to you." Ward said as he stood on the other side of his daughter, watching Alice as she looked up at Dolls giggling.

"Everything and anything is worth it for these moments." Wyatt said as he walked over to Doc's side. He looked at the happiness and pure joy on his old friend's face, something he never truly saw at any point in the time they had spent together. "No matter what, it's all worth it for your child."

"You still think we can go this?" Wynonna asked with a small smile and watched Doc smile. "Still want everything?"

Doc smirked at her as he leaned in, over Alice. "I know we can do this. It's different than what we've always done but I know we can master this like everything else." He leaned closer, inches from her. "I want all of it." He smirked as she smiled and leaned the rest of the way kissing him.

The doors opened making them part and everyone turned looking at who was interrupting their time and found the little group with Jeremy, Nichole, Waverly, Willa and Bobo. "Is that… Is that the pod?" Jeremy said excited seeing Alice on the counter.

"Don't call my daughter a pod. She's not some alien." Wynonna said making Jeremy smirk as everyone ran over to get their first looks at the little girl. Wynonna pulled Alice back into her arms showing the girl off before she shifted her to Waverly before she was passed around the group, Doc walked around the bar to stand beside Wynonna, watching as Alice seemed to make the others glow with happiness as she was passed around.

"That little girl spreads happiness to everyone around her." Wyatt smirked watching the smiles and laughter that was shared as she was passed from person to person, being introduced to the other members of her family.

"When did she get here?" Waverly asked as they watched Willa holding the girl.

"About an hour ago. Gus is dropping her stuff off at the home stead then going to check on the old house." Wynonna said with a small smile watching as Willa made Bobo hold the baby. He looked down at her as she started chewing her fist, staring at him before she grinned and giggled watching him.

Wynonna looked at Doc who smirked at the sight. Another sight he never thought he'd ever see. One side of him remembered the timid young Robert Svane, who only wanted to help and the make Wyatt Earp proud, and on the other he saw the big bad Bobo del Ray now holding a fragile little girl in his arms.

"Baby looks good in your arms." Nichole said with a smirk as she sat next to a smiling Waverly. "Should we start getting ready for more?" She teased

Bobo just gave her a dark look before he looked back at the girl giggling in his arms. "You better keep a close eye on this one." He told Doc as he handed the girl to her father. "Between the two of you, I'm sure purgatory is on for hell." Doc smirked at him as he adjusted Alice in his arms.

"Did you finally get the crib?" Willa asked Wynonna, as talks changed and started to pick up with the women chatting about babies and baby items.

"Yeah, we got it in the room a couple days ago and got it all set for her. Luckily Doc made it so it could come apart to get it up stairs." She explained as they continued, smiling happily before Nichole went to lock the doors, and put the sign to closed so they could have their time together.

"As strange as it is, fatherhood looks good on you." Bobo said as he took a seat at the bar looking at the baby in Doc's arms.

Doc smirked. "And Nichole was right, you look good with a baby in your arms. Any of your own going to be joining us?" He teased as Bobo rolled his eyes. Doc laid Alice back on the counter, letting her giggle and play by herself as they sat watching her.

After hours of talking and spending time with the newest addition to their family they all dispersed back to their own homes. Doc and Wynonna were the only ones left with the little girl once again, as far as they knew. Alice was fighting sleep; she was getting fussy and whining as she rubbed her face. Wynonna was gently swaying, humming a song as she watched Alice trying her best not to go to sleep but was failing in her mother's arms. Doc was leaning against the counter watching and listening. He couldn't believe they had her home now. He watched as Wynonna turned and smirked, catching him watching her.

"I still can't believe it. I have a granddaughter." Ward said still fascinated by the little girl. "My little girl has a baby of her own."

"It's definitely different watching them act so responsible." Dolls joked. "Never thought I'd see Wynonna be so grown up, let alone see Doc so fatherly." He smirked.

"What song is she humming?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a song her mother used to sing to her and her sisters when they were kids." Ward said. "It was the only way to get Wynonna to fall asleep when she was being rambunctious." The three men watched as she continued to hum and calm Alice as she slept.

"You ready to go?" He asked her and watched her nod.

"We can get my truck tomorrow." She said as she pulled a blanket around Alice gently, careful not to wake the now sleeping girl. Doc nodded as he put the diaper bag in the carrier and the two were out the door headed home to the homestead. The three men sat in the back of the car, hitching a ride to the homestead.

Wynonna smirked seeing the boxes on the porch. "Looks like we'll have what we need for a while." Doc said as they went into the house the three following behind them undetected. He walked with her up the stairs to the nursery that had once been Willa's room.

"That's Willa's room." Ward said as they followed them into the room to watch.

"Alright, little girl, you have sweet dreams and in the morning, we'll have a good full day together. You, me and your daddy." She smiled before she felt Doc wrap his arms around her waist. "I think Wyatt and Dolls would be wrapped around her little finger." She said leaning back into him.

"Can't say that's a complete lie." Dolls smirked as he looked down at Alice sound asleep laying in the crib Doc had made. "I'm sure she already has a few of them wrapped up."

"No doubt about that." He said leaning his face down, pressing a kiss to her neck as they watched Alice sleeping in the new crib Doc had constructed. Everything was different, they were different.

"Let's get her stuff in and then get some sleep." Wynonna said as she turned in his arms. "I think we're going to have some full days ahead of us." Doc smirked and nodded. She pulled from his arms, turning on the monitor she had gotten before they grabbed the other one from the bedroom and they made their way back down to bring the boxes in before they went to bed, ready for anything that came their way in their new adventure as parents.

Wyatt smirked as he watched Wynonna turn and cuddle into Doc's side, both sound asleep before he walked back to the nursery where Alice was awake looking up at the two men staring at her. "You're a beautiful little girl." Ward said to her. "You're going to be just like your mama."

"Hopefully you get all the good parts and not the rebellious pain in the ass parts." Dolls smirked. "She'll probably end up with those parts from Doc." He laughed as Ward smirked.

"He's got his own good parts." Wyatt said walking in and looking down at Alice as she blinked up at them and smiled. "I think she's going to be the best of both of them. She'll grow up strong and beautiful." The other two nodded in agreement.

Dolls reached out, wanting to touch the little girl. "You go to sleep sweetheart. You've got some adventures to go on starting tomorrow." He told her. "You'll be the most precious thing to everyone who loves you. I'll be back to make sure you don't end up taking after your father too much." He smirked watching as her eyes blinked slower and slower until they closed, and she was back to sleep.

"We should go. The iron witch said we didn't have much time in this plain until we get stuck here." Wyatt said making the two nod as they started walking back towards the connection, fading away as they did.


End file.
